Be With Me, Please?
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Eric returns home after two years to find some people have changed and others remain the same. How can he fit in this new world? Why is Jackie Burkhart the only one that understands and why won't she commit to something serious? Rated T for language and maybe some smut
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: I'm trying a little something new with Jackie & Eric - I've skewed the story time line a bit to fit my fiction so I hope I don't get anyone confused. I haven't see a fan fiction quite like this one so I hope everyone takes a liking to it. Please let me know!

**Chapter One – **_How They Met_

Point Place High School

Being a sophomore in high school is like being a third grader in elementary school. You're not new to the school, your not getting ready to graduate… you just exist until summer vacation or the next summer vacation. Jackie Burkhart was looking out the window as Michael Kelso walked through the quad when Mr. Cross clapped his hands. 'Earth to Miss Burkhart, are you paying attention?"

Jackie was roused from her daydream by a poke in the back from the girl sitting behind her. "What?"

Mr. Cross was standing in the front of his class with his arms folded. "I see you have landed. Today is Surprise Pop Quiz and it's your turn at the blackboard."

Jackie blanched. Math – her worst subject and now she had to go to the chalkboard and embarrass herself in front of the cheer squad. She picked up the piece of white chalk and waited for the first question. Mr. Cross seemed to take a special delight in torturing the petite cheerleader. "Miss Burkhart, demonstrate how you would find the square root of 645."

_Crap! This was agony_. She started to draw the square root symbol and paused. What came next? She drew the number 645 and _what came next_? The fire drill bell! She was saved! The red bell clanged loudly and the students stood up and orderly exited the room to the designated classroom safe area. Jackie could have cried with relief.

The students milled around waiting for the bell to go back to class. Jackie strained to see the tall handsome junior but being short had its disadvantages. Desolately, she followed the students back to her math class. Mr. Cross waited until all the students were seated so he could retake attendance – a few stray students wandered back into class a few minutes late.

The bell for the end of class rang and the math teacher excused his students. "Miss Burkhart, please stop by my desk before you leave."

All Jackie could see were the sneers in the faces of her cheer friends. She sighed and gathered her handbag and books and trudged to Mr. Cross's desk. He indicated that she should sit in the chair beside the desk. "Miss Burkhart. I have been looking at your last test scores and your lack of homework – frankly I'm disappointed in you."

Jackie looked up. What? She was a good student – all of the teachers loved her except crabby Mr. Cross. He pushed his glasses on his nose, "I'm recommending summer school so you can get this grade up or you'll have to repeat this class in your junior year."

Summer school? That was cheerleader death! No cheer camp? She looked at Mr. Cross, "I can't go to summer school – is there any extracurricular work I can do? I can write a cheer with your name in it for the next football season_." Yeah, that was reasonable._

Mr. Cross looked at the small brunette. She wasn't really a bad student, she just had an attitude that she was above reproach. A teacher's role was to teach and Phillip Cross was going to teach Miss Burkhart a lesson. "There is one alternative."

Jackie sat up excitedly. No summer school was worth anything! "Yes Mr. Cross?"

"Math tutoring three times a week until finals. No arguments – no discussions. I will assign a tutor and if you apply yourself you will pass this class with no less than a C."

Mentally, Jackie groaned. _A math tutor?_ Oh jeez, this was almost as bad as summer school! Now she had to hang out with some loser after school three days a week. Cheer camp better be worth it!

*

Eric Forman had no clue why he was sent to the counselor's office. Maybe someone discovered the dead fish he and Kelso left in Mrs. Timberland's desk over the weekend? Or could it be the X-rated picture he drew for Hyde on the black board in study hall? Wait, who would have known he drew that? _I'm so kicking Hyde's ass!_ The office assistant called his name, "Eric Forman? The counselor will see you now."

Eric stepped into the carpeted office of Mr. Stuckey. The treasured paddle-o-shame hung on the wall to remind Eric of the old days. Spankings for bad behavior were frowned upon now, but the paddle was there as a reminder to behave. Eric sat in the wooden chair in front of Stuckey's desk.

The ancient counselor rubbed his hands together. "Mr. Forman…how nice to see you again."

Eric gulped, why was old _unlucky Stuckey_ being nice to him? _This was not good_. The old wrinkled hands picked up a manila folder. "Eric, this is your permanent record. This file will follow you for the rest of your academic life. Now you may be asking why I called you in today."

"Well, yeah, that crossed my mind when I heard my name over the loudspeaker." Eric joked.

Stuckey didn't find his remark very funny. 'Eric, it has come to my attention that you are a half credit shy of advancing to your senior year. I reviewed your grades and it looks like some days in detention may have attributed to your lack of points. It would be sad if you couldn't graduate with your senior class."

_What was the old man getting at?_ Eric sat up straight, "Well, Mr. Stuckey, how can I get my half credit back? I mean I really don't want to be here when I'm supposed to be going to college "

Mr. Stuckey ran his creased fingers down the pages of the file. "I see that you have been doing well in Science and Advanced Mathematics. I do believe that six weeks of tutoring might persuade me to dismiss this half credit -unless of course you'd like to take one of our new elective courses."

Oh God, tutoring the slow students or taking "Feminism in the USA"? Both were torture. Eric opted for the less painful. "I'll be a tutor." He hung his head, _why, oh why did I help Kelso vandalize the girl's locker room last semester?_ Mr. Stuckey smiled, "Great, report to the library tomorrow afternoon where you'll get your tutoring assignment."

Eric stood up, should he shake Mr. Stuckey's hand or just frog him in the shoulder? Eric grimaced and slid his hand into his pants pocket and slinked out the door.

*

Jackie sat alone at a table in the library. She made sure her seat was clean and wouldn't dirty her white pleated skirt. She did have a baseball game to cheer at later! Math – the bane of her existence. Who needed math when you were a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader or a model or an actress? There was some commotion from the Head Librarian and Jackie looked up. Uh oh – the Tutors were here. Jackie sighed and laid her head down on her sweater covered arms and closed her eyes. _Please don't let it be a fat girl or ugly guy or a fat ugly girl or …a poor ugly fat guy_.

Eric looked at the list of students that needed tutoring. Oscar Mc Neeley was a troublemaker, skip that one. Janice Daily was pregnant again, skip her. Eric ran his finger back to the top of the list. Jackie Burkhart. Who was he? Eric closed his eyes, did an eeny-meenie-minie-moe and his finger landed on Burkhart. The librarian pointed him to the table in the corner. _Great, I get the loser that hides in the corner_.

Eric carried his books to the table, dreading each step – the Feminism class was starting to look pretty good after all. He dropped his books on the seat next to him and a small female voice said, "I hope you aren't going to waste my time."

Eric was taken aback. This girl thought _he_ was wasting _her_ time? He was here to help her with math. "Hey Missy, I'm the tutor and I'm supposed to be helping you." _There, take that!_

The girl lifted her head and pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail. She looked at him and Eric instantly noticed that she was knock em dead gorgeous. Her skin was tan and smooth and she was wearing some kind of shiny lip gloss. She blinked and smiled. "I'm Jackie Burkhart. I'm sorry if I was rude." She offered her hand and Eric noticed that his palm was sweaty. He quickly wiped it on his pants leg and shook her hand.

"I'm Eric Forman, and I'm going to help you pass your math class."

She looked at him, "Can you get someone from the Mafia to take out Mr. Cross?" she deadpanned. Eric started to laugh; he had wanted to knock out the sophomore teacher a time or two himself. Maybe tutoring Miss Burkhart wouldn't be such an ordeal after all.

*

It was Friday and Jackie had a homecoming game to cheer at. Eric wanted to go to the movies with his buddies. This tutoring thing was cramping his life. He had already spent four hours teaching basic algebra to Jackie Burkhart and they weren't making any progress. Not that Eric minded sitting with the beautiful cheerleader while she studied, but tonight was Fright Night special at the drive in.

Jackie sighed and threw her pencil down. "Eric, I just don't understand this - and I'm tired, I didn't sleep well last night. I have a game in 45 minutes…" she groaned and dropped her head on the table. Eric could feel her frustration; he knew that there had to be a way to make her understand the simple equations.

"I know what to do." Eric had a light bulb moment. She raised her face, "What can you do that you haven't already done?" He tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled something on it. "This is my address. Come to my house tomorrow and we'll work as long as we have to just to get algebra out of the way."

Jackie looked at his address. At least he didn't live in the poor part of town and her dad would probably let her borrow his Lincoln. "I usually sleep in on Saturday."

Eric smiled, "Good, cuz I do too." She contemplated his idea – the library was boring and maybe not being here would be a more favorable learning atmosphere. "Okay, I'll be at your house tomorrow afternoon."

"It's a deal." Eric smiled.

*

"Oh Eric, you're having a little friend come over for lunch? How cute is that? Hahahaha," Kitty Forman laughed. She ran her damp dishtowel over the kitchen table and set down a plate of cookies. Eric scowled at his mother, "Mom, it's not a _little friend_. It's a student I'm tutoring in math."

Kitty smiled and patted her son on the head, "That's nice dear. Just make sure your friend leaves before dinner time." Kitty untied her apron and hung it on a hook near the refrigerator. She saw a small young girl knocking on the sliding glass door. _A girl? Eric's student was a girl – oh my!_

"Eric, I think there's someone here to see you." Eric looked up and waved. The door slid open and the petite young lady stepped inside. Eric had only seen her with her cheer skirts on but today she was wearing tight jeans and a pink tee shirt. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail that bounced with every step she took. She was just stunning. Kitty watched as her son's eyes glazed over at the pretty girl and cleared her throat. "Eric?"

Eric blinked wiped his face, "Sorry, Mom this is Jackie Burkhart. I'm tutoring her in math. Jackie this is my mom, Kitty Forman."

_Burkhart. Why did that name sound familiar_. "Hello Jackie, how are you today?"

Jackie beamed at the older woman. Kitty Forman was the embodiment of what a mom should be. She wasn't trying to wear skinny clothes, she smelled like cinnamon, she had laugh lines around her mouth - she was the _perfect_ mother. 'I'm fine Mrs. Forman. Thank you for letting me come over and study."

"Oh, you have such good manners! Eric, be nice to this girl, your father and I will be in the next room."

"Thanks Mom – I'm sure you'll be listening!" Kitty's tinkling laugh could be heard as the kitchen door swung shut.

*

An hour had passed and the pair was making no progress whatsoever. Eric sat back and exhaled. 'Jackie, let's stop concentrating so hard. Let's just talk for a few minutes."

Jackie dropped her pencil on the desk. "God, thank you. I think my brain is going to explode."

Eric reached for a cookie. "Besides being a cheerleader, what else do you like to do?"

Jackie thought about it for a minute and replied: "I love to draw, go shopping, unicorns, the color purple, ABBA…" Eric touched her hand, "Okay stop – too much information. Let's try something different here. See this equation here? N + 7 = 36."

"Oh Eric, you're just going to give me a headache." The pretty girl moaned. Eric grinned because he had a plan. "This should be very easy for you. Think of "N" as a _n__ew_ purse." Jackie's head popped up off the table. "Okay, I love new purses….

"So if "N" is your new purse and you have 36 dollars… then you are going to write this equation. 36 dollars – no don't write the dollar sign, just write 36 and a minus sign, equals "N' your new purse. So…"

"36 dollars minus the new purse equals 7! I just bought a new purse for $29.00! What a bargain! Wait, did I get that right?"

Eric was happy, "Yes! 36 minus "N" equals 7 so the answer is "N" equals 29." Jackie squealed with delight, "Oh, math is like shopping!"

Eric wasn't sure where she was going with this, "O-kay. I guess it can be. Let's try a couple more equations."

At the end of the hour, Jackie had bought a horse, a new dress, three pairs of shoes and they were all on sale by the way of algebra. She happily closed her book and put her chin in her hand. "Eric, why can't Mr. Cross teach math the Eric Forman way? I would do so much better in class." Eric kind of like the way she looked at him – a little bit of hero worship – a little bit of respect from a snooty cheerleader. "Well Jackie, Mr. Cross is just old. I don't think he even shops so he wouldn't grasp the Jedi way of thinking."

She fluttered her long lashes, "Han Solo is so cute." She sighed. Eric frowned, "What's wrong with Luke? Why do all the girls go crazy for Han Solo?" Jackie gazed at the cute skinny nerd boy. "You look more like Han than Luke. Girls might go crazy for you."

That startled him. "You think I look cute? Han Solo cute?" She nodded her head. "So, my Star Wars _geek_ boy, how did I do today?" _She called him a geek! Well if she wanted to call names, she was short! _"Well, _midget_, you did very well. Next Monday we'll cover square root and maybe you'll ace the test."

"I hope so. I just want to squash an eraser in Mr. Cross's face." She gathered her books and pencils. She liked this green kitchen. Working here on her homework was so much better than the library or being at home. She skipped around the table and kissed Eric on the cheek. "Thank you so much for the lesson! You're a good teacher."

Eric touched his cheek where Jackie kissed it. He didn't expect it or the butterflies in his stomach. She paused at the door and waved before she left. _I'm a good teacher!_ Eric had a smile that lasted all day.

*

Kelso climbed over the back of the old battered sofa in the Forman basement. "How could you get a half credit for detention? Man that just sucks. So what happens now?" Eric got a Popsicle from the freezer, "I have to tutor math for the next month a half. It's okay though, I do want to graduate next year."

Kelso grinned, "Who'd you get stuck with? I'll bet it was prego Janice – she's always failing math." Fez, Kelso's foreign exchange friend hopped down the stairs, "Janice can't even count to nine months – twice!" Kelso laughed out loud. "Nice burn Fez!"

Eric smiled at his goofy friends, "No, actually I'm tutoring Jackie Burkhart in math." Kelso's mouth dropped open, "You got the hot cheerleader? Man, you have to introduce me!" Fez was grinning too, "Yes, I've seen her do the splits in the air – she is _very_ sexy."

Eric didn't think of his student as being sexy. She was sweet and smart and pretty as all get out, but his friends were practically drooling! "Kelso, she's failing math – if she doesn't get her grades up then she won't be cheering any time soon."

"Eric, man – you have to introduce me. Think how cool I'd be with Jackie Burkhart on my arm." Kelso was daydreaming again. Eric looked up at the basement steps. His curly haired friend with shades jumped over to his regular chair. "Who's Kelso stalking now?"

Fez unwrapped a Tootsie Roll and popped it in his mouth. "A hot cheerleader." Kelso still had stars in his eyes thinking about Jackie Burkhart at the top of the cheer pyramid. Steven Hyde smirked, "Cheerleaders are snobs' man. They only care about the pretty people. Hey, wait, Kelso is man-pretty. Go for it man."

Eric threw his hands in the air. All this talk about Jackie Burkhart was cutting into his Sunday "us" time. In fact, he was still waiting for the other part of "us" to come down the stairs. Then there she was, tall, slender with long flowing red hair – the crush of his life, Donna Pinciotti - his next door neighbor.

"Hey dill holes – what are you talking about?" Donna plopped down on the sofa next to Eric and the cheerleader story continued.

*


	2. Chapter 2 Just A Kiss

**Author Note:** A very short chapter to progress to where the action really starts - bear with me!

**Chapter Two – **_Just a Kiss_

Jackie was introduced to Michael Kelso after a home game for the baseball team. He was sweet and polite and everything Jackie wanted in a boyfriend. Eric set up the meeting when the rest of the team left for pizza and took most of the cheerleaders with them. "Jackie, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends…"

"Michael Kelso…" she gushed. "Oh my God, I've had such a crush on you since I was a freshman!" She giggled, "All of the girls on the squad are in love with you!" Kelso grinned and pushed his hands into his windbreaker. "Yeah, well cheerleaders are hot!"

Eric waited around long enough to see that Kelso wasn't going to pounce on the girl and then he walked back to his Vista Cruiser where Donna and Fez were watching. The Cruiser trio watched as the couple talked animatedly and Kelso carried her pompoms off the field. Annoyed, Fez grumbled, "Lucky bastard. How does Kelso get all the pretty girls? Last week he was kissing Pam Macy."

Donna smirked, "_Everybody_ has kissed Pam Macy. Except you – BURN!"

Eric nodded his head in acknowledgment of the good burn on Fez. The brown boy only glowered and opened a Jolly Rancher candy.

*

There were only two weeks left before the end of school. Jackie was showing a great deal of improvement in her math skills and Eric was ready to let her fly. The only thing holding him back was Counselor Stuckey. Eric slipped a note in Jackie's locker suggesting they meet at his house Saturday afternoon instead of Friday. He knew she had a game and he wanted to go to a club in Kenosha with the gang.

She slipped back a note saying that it worked for her. Michael was busy on Saturday so she had the whole afternoon off. Eric smiled and put the note in his math book. Donna hooked up with him after school and together they sought out the rest of the gang to go hang out.

*

Kitty was now used to the cheerleader who popped in her kitchen door with the fantastic smile and nice manners. Little Jackie Burkhart was a frequent visitor every Monday, Wednesday and Friday while Eric tutored her in math. Kitty was impressed that her son was such a patient teacher. "Hello Jackie, Eric's in the basement. It's a little cooler down there." Kitty pointed to the basement door.

Jackie had heard of "the basement" but this was her first time in the dark cool slightly off smelling room. She saw the washer and dryer and immediately to the left was an old battered sofa, a lawn chair, an odd footstool and a small black and white television.

"Hi Eric!" she greeted. Eric turned his head and smiled. "Have a seat – Gilligan is almost over." Jackie sat down next to Eric and put her feet on the small table. "Don't you think Mary Ann is the prettiest girl?"

Eric glared, "No, it's Ginger – the tall busty girl is _always_ the babe,"

"So you don't like short perky girls?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that – personally, I find Mary Ann very attractive. I just don't share that information with other guys because they would rip on me. Speaking of tall busty girls, Donna is coming over later." Eric just discovered that Jackie and Donna were very similar to Ginger and Mary Ann. Hmmm – nice fantasy for later on!

Eric opened the geometry book and closed it. "Jackie, can I ask you a personal question?"

Jackie was used to Eric's odd question now and then – it was part of his quirky personality that she liked. "What do you need to know _geek boy_?" she teased.

Eric's face turned two shades of pink. 'Well, I want to kiss Donna tonight but I don't exactly know …. where do I put my nose? I mean I don't want to go in for a kiss and mash faces, how do girls deal with the nose?"

Jackie tried not to giggle. He was seriously asking for her help and as awkward as Eric was, he was likely to do damage to the poor girl. "Eric, I'm going to demonstrate. This is _me _teaching _you _for a change. Okay?"

Eric's eyes widened – a kissing lesson? Good thing he didn't ask his mom! Jackie scooted next to him on the sofa and Eric froze. "I'm not going to hurt you Eric. Relax. Put your hand on my shoulder."

A robotic hand gripped her small shoulder, "Don't crush me! Relax. Pretend I'm Donna." He closed his eyes and imagined Donna's face and pretty red hair lying across her shoulders. He felt Jackie's small hand cup his cheek and then he could feel the warmth of her skin as she moved closer to kiss him. Very softly she said, "I'm going to slant my head to the right and when you feel my mouth, you do the same."

He could feel her whisper soft lips touch his and instinctively he moved his head towards the right totally bypassing her nose. _Yay Forman!_ Jackie pressed her mouth against his and teased his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. _Okay – that was a surprise – nice – but a surprise! _ She placed both of her palms against his cheeks and stroked his jaw as she kissed him again. Those damn butterflies started fluttering as Eric took the initiative from her and slid the tip of his tongue against her inner lip. She gasped at the touch but kissed him back. Eric _knew_ that this was not Donna – this wild, heart thumping kiss was from a perky cheerleader!

Shaken at his reaction to the kiss, Eric pulled back and swallowed hard, "Okay – so girls like… like kissing that way?" Jackie's eyes were dark. Eric Forman was a passionate young man! She hadn't expected that from him! Her lips curled into a smile. "Yes, girls love that. You should totally do that – to Donna." Jackie scooted back to her side of the sofa, her mouth still tingling from the forbidden tutor student kiss. _But who was kissing who?_

Eric cleared his throat. "Umm – since you are dating my best friend, I think it would be good that we never talk about this." Jackie knew Michael would freak out if he found out that she kissed Eric. "You're right; we have to keep this a secret."

Eric agreed, "If we pretend to not like each other, then Kelso won't break my leg."

"So I'll keep calling you geek boy and you can call me midget. That way he'll never know."

Eric felt safer with a plan. "Jackie – this may sound stupid, but thank you." Jackie smiled, "It was just a kiss."

But to Eric, it was more than a kiss. It was an _awakening_.

*


	3. Chapter 3 Teenage Angst

**Author Note: **This is sort of a _history_ filler chapter and yes Eric still goes to Africa - (Thanks for the story alerts and all of the great reviews!)

**Chapter Three - **Teenaged Years of Angst and Africa

Jackie was integrated into the group by becoming Kelso's girlfriend. Donna didn't really accept her because that meant losing her place as queen of the basement. Fez didn't mind because he thought of Jackie as eye candy. Hyde didn't care for her because he thought she was snooty.

Eric was glad that she passed math with flying colors because that meant he would be able to graduate with his senior class. Jackie spent most of the summer in cheer camp and the remainder of vacation hanging out in the basement. The next year saw the group through make ups and break ups and all of the usual teenage drama and angst. Kelso frequently changed girlfriends as often as he changed pants but he was careful not to let himself get caught until one day he made the mistake of sleeping with Eric's sister.

Laurie Forman was a walking disaster in tight pants and no brassiere. Being a healthy man, Kelso couldn't control himself. Eric was disgusted by both his sister and with his best friend. Jackie was devastated. Her first real boyfriend was a man whore! And it was with that skank Laurie!

Eric and Jackie became shoulders to each other.

Eric was there as a shoulder to cry on while Kelso flaunted his _doing it_ with Laurie as Jackie broke up with Michael.

Later Eric was there as a shoulder to cry on when Kelso found out that Laurie cheated on him. When Kelso apologized to Jackie for being the bad boyfriend, they reconciled until Jackie started asking her boyfriend for some kind of commitment. Michael ran for the sunny hills of California.

Jackie was there as a shoulder to cry on when Donna left Eric for Casey Kelso. He gave Donna a promise ring but the stress of a commitment was too much for Donna so when Kelso ran for California, Donna decided to go with him and live with her mother.

The remainder of that summer the basement only saw the lethargic Steven Hyde, an emotionally wrecked Jackie Burkhart, a terribly depressed Eric Forman and the candy loving Fez. It was the year of the Angst.

*

Eric had made a decision to go to Africa in an attempt to get money for college. He and Donna decided they were too young to get married and would further their education in Madison together later. Donna was not happy with his decision and Kitty didn't want to lose her son.

Hyde and Jackie had a quirky relationship that was unhealthier than anyone realized. Jackie had pressed Steven for some type of commitment but Hyde took off parts unknown and came back married to a stripper.

Eric was in Africa missing home and Donna. Jackie moved in with Fez and hated Steven for choosing the stripper over her. Donna wasted no time in hooking up with Randy and Kelso made a concerted attempt to be a better dad to his daughter Betsy. The Forman basement now was empty except for Fez, Sam and Hyde.

Jackie chose to branch out on her own, with a new apartment, a career in fashion designing and made a complete break from the basement. She did however make a weekly call to Kitty and Red to check in on behalf of her old friend Eric. Kitty was thrilled at a weekly visit or call from the young girl and over a short time they bonded at what they called the "Eric Forman Hour."

*

"Mrs. Forman, I can come over on Saturday if the coast is clear." Jackie said into the receiver. They both knew that a _clear coast_ was synonymous to Hyde and Sam was at work or gone for the day. "Oh, and Jackie could you bring me a new bobbin? I was upholstering a cushion and my sewing machine went kablooey."

"Sure Mrs. Forman, I have some new fabric swatches if you want to look at those too." Jackie didn't want to tell the woman that avocado green was _way_ out of fashion. "Oh honey, do you have any corduroy? I could do Red's footstool."

"I'll bring some with me. You're going to love the colors."

Two days later, Jackie showed up at the Forman house with swatches of fabric and a sewing kit. Red saw her drive up and smiled – having the young girl discussing sewing with Kitty kept Red out of the doghouse. "Hi Mr. Forman – I'm borrowing your wife for a while!"

Red smiled, "That's okay Jackie, take your time. Please!" Jackie laughed at his regular joke. She slid open the glass door and dumped her fabric pieces on the table. Kitty was on the telephone and waved her in. "I have Eric on the phone! What time is it there honey?" She listened and relayed the information to Jackie. "He's eight hours ahead of Wisconsin. So…it's 11:00 there."

It was nice seeing Mrs. Forman smile – she had been through some rough times with Red's heart attack, Eric's year of sloughing off, working double shifts at the hospital. Jackie separated the corduroy swatches from the more delicate fabrics. She pulled out the bobbin that Kitty had requested as well as a new accessory for her sewing machine.

"Jackie, honey – I asked if you wanted to talk to Eric." Jackie looked up; she didn't recall hearing Mrs. Forman saying anything. "Sure, I haven't talked to him since he left." Jackie took the phone from Kitty's hand and held the receiver to her ear. "Hello geek boy!"

"Hey midget, how have you been?" Eric's voice sounded a bit deeper over the long distance. She smiled; he was using his teacher's voice.

"How's Cape Town?"

"So you know a little something about South Africa, eh?" he teased. She just realized she missed his voice, "Well, yeah as a matter of fact I do! The Castle of Good Hope is the oldest building, and they mine for gold – all of the things a girl loves. Castles and gold – now… if you can find a diamond mine or a prince, you'll be my best friend!"

Eric laughed, "You crack me up. Is my mom still standing around?"

"Yes."

"Damn. I wanted to ask some questions but I didn't want her to hear. Could I call you later?"

"Let me give you my number and do not call me at three in the morning or I'll be too bitchy to talk to you." She warned.

"Okay – well my ten minutes are just about up. I'll call you later. Bye Jackie." And then he was gone. Jackie sat back on the chair, thinking about the last time she actually talked with any of the old basement gang. Donna and Randy were planning their wedding, Kelso and Brooke were serious about raising their daughter together, Steven and Samantha were still living in the Forman's basement and Fez was still working at the beauty shop. What could Eric possibly want to ask that Mrs. Forman didn't already know?

*

Jackie got the phone on the first ring. "Hi Eric – so what time is it now?"

"Only 6:00 a.m. on a bright beautiful Sunday."

"Wait its still Saturday night. Oh, that time change thing! So what couldn't you talk about in front of your mom?"

She heard Eric take a deep breath. "I sent a letter to Donna to tell her I was breaking up with her." He confessed. Jackie wasn't shocked but Eric was going to be. 'Eric, when did you send the letter?"

"Last week, I kind of wanted to know how she's doing."

"Well my friend, you're a bit late. She started dating Randy about a month after you left and they are already planning their wedding." Jackie held the phone away from her ear as Eric yelled, "WHAT?????" She waited a minute while he calmed down. "Are you going to yell again?"

Eric sounded depressed. "No. I guess I'm not surprised. Can you tell me what happened?"

Jackie told him about the initial dating period and how the couple just hit it off, "I think Donna really wanted to be in a relationship. But Eric, Randy is a decent guy. _Unlike some others_." She grumbled.

"Well, if you talk to her can you tell her I wish her the best?"

"I can do that for you. Eric, you want me to send you anything?"

"Nah, I'm gonna be okay. Thanks for letting me know – at least I don't have that on my conscious. Damn, I miss being home sometimes."

"Well, doesn't your mom keep you posted?"

"Yeah, but not the stuff I want to hear - like did Kelso fall off the water tower lately or did Fez get gum stuck in his hair?"

Jackie laughed, 'Eric, if those goofs do anything funny like that, I'll be sure to tell you." Jackie heard him chuckle and knew that the shock of Donna getting married was old news now. "Hey Jackie?"

"What's that Eric?"

"Can I call you next week? Just talk to me a little so I don't get so homesick?"

She smiled. "Now, that I _can_ do!"


	4. Chapter 4 More Alike Than You Think!

**Author Note**: Wow! Thank you for the story alerts and great reviews. Now hold on because you're going to think I've twisted the story but it has a purpose!

**Chapter Four – **_We're More Alike Than You Think! _

A new routine ended Jackie's weekend. Saturday nights were spent gossiping via telephone with Eric, Monday it was back to work designing dresses and baby apparel, Wednesday's she modeled for the college art class in Kenosha and Saturday afternoons were spent with Kitty. Kitty loved having a girly girl to chat with and hem drapes. Jackie made up for everything Laurie lacked in a mother / daughter relationship. Red even commented that the little cheerleader grew up to become a successful young lady.

"Mrs. Forman, are you interested in art work?" Jackie looked up while Kitty was basting the edges of a blanket. "Well yes I do, not that strange stuff that they try to pass of as fine art but I like paintings and nice sculptures. Oh, I really like the Michelangelo's Statue of David. But don't tell that to Red or I'll never get him to go to a museum or show again."

Jackie smiled, "Well, I asked you because I've started sketching and wanted to show you some of my drawings. I kind of got tired of drawing dresses and coats all the time so tell me what you think." Jackie passed her sketchbook across the table to Kitty. Kitty smiled, she had never been asked to critique someone's art work before, and she wanted to make sure she said something pleasant to the young girl. She opened the book and the first drawing she saw was a penciled profile of Eric sitting in the kitchen. Kitty gasped because Jackie had captured the tiny smile lines and the sparkle in his eye. His hair was longer than Kitty liked but the drawing was so real it took her breath away.

She turned each page carefully and smiled when she saw caricatures of Eric and Kelso sitting in the basement – a younger Eric standing by the Vista Cruiser – each drawing was meticulous in detail. These where sketches from Jackie's imagination that touched the old woman's heart. "Jackie, honey – you need to share these. You made my son so - so handsome. I can't believe your teeny hands were so talented!"

Red came in to wash his hands, "What do you have there?" Kitty excitedly took the sketches over to the sink. "Jackie sketches! Look she drew Eric." Red Forman looked at the pictures with a critical eye. "Jackie, you have a natural talent here. Have you thought about doing this professionally?"

Jackie was pleased, "No, my work keeps me busy. I drew these on the weekends when I talk to Eric. I like to doodle once in a while."

Kitty looked up. "You talk to _my_ Eric on the weekends? He only calls _me_ once a month!" Red saw Kitty getting overly excited. "Now dear, I'm sure that the boy wants to talk to a friend – maybe it gets lonely in Africa."

"That's right Mrs. Forman he only talks to me because he's bored. If you want, I can tell him to only call me once a month." Red smiled, "No Jackie, just keep in touch with the boy like you are. Kitty is a mother and worrying are what mothers do best."

*

"I think I pissed off your mom." Jackie said into the phone. She heard Eric's laugh, "What did you do?"

"I was showing her some of my drawings and mentioned that I sometimes sketch when I'm on the phone with you and apparently you don't call your mother as much as she would like you too!"

Eric laughed again, "I know – it's just Mom talks about the same stuff all the time. Your calls are more interesting. But _please_ don't tell her that. So how was the wedding?"

"Donna looked beautiful. Randy was very handsome. Since they eloped, I only got to see Bob's pictures. I can send you one if you want."

Eric sighed, "No, I'd rather remember her as the Donna I knew and not Mrs. Randy whatever his name is." Jackie chided him softly, "Now don't be angry – you were breaking up with her anyways…"

"You're right. She really didn't want to marry _me_ but runs off with Randy….oh… like Hyde did with you."

"Eric, we're more alike than you think. Right now I totally feel your pain. I'd tell you that it's going to be okay but I'd be lying. It's going to take some time to get used to the idea that you weren't good enough for them or there was someone better than you waiting in the wings."

"Jackie, I'm sorry I wasn't nicer when I heard about Hyde and the stripper."

"Eric its okay – I've recovered. I'm working at a good job, I do a little modeling now and then and I think I'm your mom's best friend." She laughed. She heard as Eric heaved a sigh, 'What's wrong now?"

"I still have a year to go before I can come home. How much of my old life will still be there when I get back?"

Jackie cradled the receiver between her ear and shoulder and reached for her sketch pad. She started drawing a little grass hut and Eric sitting at a makeshift table with a safari hat on his head. She giggled to herself which caused Eric to pause in his little self-pity party. "What's so funny about my misery?"

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry, I was just doodling again – tell me about your misery – I'm listening."

"No, I've gone long enough feeling sorry for myself – so what do you model?"

"Well, it depends on the teacher. Sometimes it's just me wrapped in a sheet or I'll be sitting next to a bowl of fruit – it just depends."

"Nude modeling?" he asked hopefully.

She laughed at his honesty, "Yes, when it's required. Why do you want a painting?"

"Of course, I haven't seen you in over 12 months – It would be nice to see more than pictures of Red and Kitty Forman."

"So let me ask you a question. Have you been dating anyone?"

"No. I can't really hang out at the night clubs because I'm teaching and the university gives me a ton of homework. You are practically the closet thing I do to dating a girl!"

She chuckled, "Oh Eric, I'm so honored." He laughed in return, 'Sad isn't it?"

"Not so sad. Think of all the experiences you'll have to return home with. You'll be the guy everyone else wishes they could be. You are the guy that did something with himself."

"Jackie why is it that every time I talk to you I end up feeling better than I did before?"

"It's my sparkling personality plus you don't call anyone else." She added.

"Yeah well, maybe I don't _want_ to talk to anyone else." He replied.

"Well, you should call your mom more often so she'll get off my back! As Fez would say, "I-say-goodnight!"

"Good night to you too Jackie – I'll call you next week!"

Jackie hung up the phone and finished her drawing very pleased with the results. Maybe she would show her work to the art class and get an opinion. After all, they critiqued her often enough!

*


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Home

**Author Note:** Okay, all of you readers are correct - the last chapter was short and I should have combined it with this chapter. Please cut me some slack on the art gallery stuff becuase I totally winged it there. Also, thanks for the new story alerts!

**Chapter Five – **_Coming Home to Whom_

Kitty and Red were excited to see the showing of Jackie's sketches. A small art dealer arranged for a showing of local talent and the Kenosha college teacher was impressed with the potential he saw in Jackie's talent. The Nancy Stone Gallery was a top of the line art store in Kenosha and Kitty tittered with happiness when a hostess brought her some expensive wine and a plate of assorted cheeses. Of course, Red was upset that he had to wear a tie, but nevertheless he was interested in seeing what Jackie produced and how this whole art-y thing worked.

Jackie was dressed to the nines. She wore a bright red halter dress with a geometric pattern, shiny black heels and wore her hair up in a loose chignon. She was so excited to see the Forman's come in that she bypassed the velvet ropes. "Oh Mrs. Forman, they framed my sketches and used some special lighting, everyone is so nice! You're gonna love it."

Red grumbled, "Well, we better, I hate wearing a tie. This damn thing chokes me. So show me your pictures already." Jackie took the big man's hand and led him to her first entry. It was a simple drawing of Kitty Forman tying her apron. Jackie had used colored chalks and captured the avocado kitchen and Kitty's curly blonde hair. There was a slight sheen to Kitty's face so the spectator could see that Kitty had been baking and one could even imagine the smell of fresh baked cookies.

"Oh, Jackie," Kitty started fanning her face, she was going to cry. "I didn't know you drew me. I look…I look..." Red picked up his wife's hand, "You look beautiful sweetheart. Jackie this is a very nice picture."

The trio moved to the next picture of a cowboy scene by some obscure artist – Red liked the horse but that was about it. The next picture was Jackie's caricature of Eric in the safari hat. She had added some extra elephants pushing against the grass hut while he was sitting at his little school desk. Red liked that picture immensely.

The gallery had selected five of Jackie's nine submissions and Kitty and Red watched as strangers walked around and made comments about Eric's profile picture or how wonderful the Homemaker picture was. Kitty whispered, "I think they like me!" Jackie wrung her hands nervously, this showing was very important to her. Yet, at the same time she felt very exposed because the visions in her head were now laid bare in framed pictures for strangers to look at and judge.

Miss Nancy Stone walked up to the small podium and tapped the microphone to get the attention of the gallery audience. "Ladies, gentlemen and artistes – the judges are performing their final walk thru and we will select our winners. Mind you these artists are new to the craft and they will be judged on composition, originality, technique and what I like to call the "WOW" factor. That is a piece of art that stays with you even as you wander the gallery; you always go back to that painting or object to see it again. Please have another glass of wine and the winners will be notified by a ribbon on their work of art.

The audience waited patiently as the lights dimmed and the judges conferred. When the lights came back up, Nancy indicated that the five winning entries had been picked and everyone was free to judge for themselves. Jackie was a nervous wreck – _what if no one liked any of her work?_ She grabbed Kitty's hand as the older woman smiled. "Let's go see who won shall we?"

Red was not impressed with the fifth place winner. The ribbon was hung on an abstract watercolor painting of swirls and dots. The plain white of the canvas looked better than the art! He scoffed and led Kitty to find the fourth place winner. It was his cowboy picture – Red figured the artist earned at least a fourth place for that. They rounded the corner to find the profile of Eric had won third place. Jackie squealed and hugged the older couple. She looked at the gold ribbon that was attached to the frame and felt so proud. She secretly loved this picture of Eric and hoped against hope that the judges would like it too.

"Red, isn't this wonderful? It's almost like having our son here."

"Jackie, this is a very good drawing. I'm proud of you." Red saw Jackie blush and he smiled. The boisterous little brunette was his favorite of all of his son's friends. She was a great daughter to Kitty and he was glad to see her hard work admired by a bunch of stiff neck judges. Kitty tugged on Red's hand, "Honey, she won first place!"

"What? Was it that silly hut picture?" Red couldn't believe Jackie took two ribbons. Yet, there in front of him was the winning first place blue ribbon on the "Homemaker" piece. Kitty was crying and hugging everyone who recognized her from the drawing, she was like a celebrity. She grabbed Jackie and squeezed the girl tight, "I feel so beautiful! Red, you are taking us to dinner!"

*

The next day, the five winning entries were in the daily paper. Kitty went out and bought two more issues so she could send an article to her sister Paula and one to Eric so he could see that the entry of him won an award. There was a nice picture of Jackie holding the ribbons so Kitty made sure that Eric would have no question as to who the artist was.

After her workday was over, Jackie raced over to the Forman's with her exciting news. Unfortunately, Steven was in the kitchen with Samantha in his lap. "Oh look – the starving artist has arrived." Samantha sneered. Hyde as usual hid behind his glasses and smiled at his wife's slight burn. Jackie just ignored him and flew through the kitchen into the living room. Kitty was surprised to see her on a weekday. "Mrs. Forman, you'll never guess!"

Kitty looked at the dear girl – she was nearly hyperventilating. "Sweetie sit down, and tell me what I won't ever guess."

Jackie took a couple of deep breaths to control herself. "Mrs. Forman, my Homemaker entry was just sold!"

"Oh my, someone bought a picture of me?" Kitty was kind of pleased that someone would have Kitty Forman hanging in their living room. "Well that's good dear. May I ask what it sold for?"

Jackie showed her the check and Kitty nearly passed out. "Oh my! That's a lot of money!"

Jackie squealed, "I Know!!!!!! They asked me to submit new ones for next years showing! Mrs. Forman, this is so incredible! I want to take you and Mr. Forman to the best restaurant in Kenosha for dinner on Friday."

Kitty was so happy for the girl. "I don't know about dinner sweetheart – Red rarely goes out. Last week was one of those exceptions."

"Mrs. Forman, how does steak and lobster sound? A nice glass of wine and perhaps a decadent dessert?"

Red walked in from the kitchen. "Who's eating steak?" Jackie jumped up and hugged the older man. "You are!" Jackie showed him the check for the sale of her painting and Red was staggered by the amount. "People paid that much money for a drawing of my wife? Hell yes, I'm getting a steak out of this!" he smiled.

*

"I saw the article. I got it in the mail this morning. Mom is very proud of you."

Jackie lay down in her bed and cradled the phone. "Ah shucks, she was a good subject. I just drew her like I saw her."

"And the picture of me? Is that how you see me?"

"Eric, you're not going to believe this but I have maybe 25 sketches of you. I just picked my favorites. God, it sounds like I have a crush on you! Really, your mom's drawing was my best work. Hey, it even got me a promotion at work! I get my own drafting table!"

"Good for you Jackie. Can I tell you something personal?"

"God Eric, after all of these weekly phone calls, don't you know you can tell me anything?"

He laughed into the phone. "Okay - well, I thought the picture of you in that dress was hot."

"Oh, hotter than the model painting I sent you?"

"Way hotter. The artist didn't quite paint all of you."

"I know, it's called an abstract. But hey, the best news is that someone bought the painting of your mom!"

"I'll bet Mom was heartbroken."

"A little but I took her to dinner, got her drunk and she was signing autographs. I think she'll be okay."

Eric chuckled. 'Guess what?"

"I don't know what?"

"I'm coming home."

Jackie squealed, "That is so great! Has it been two years already? You probably don't even look like I remember so I'll have to sketch you all over again."

"Would you pick me up from the airport? My folks would make a big deal about it and I just want to go home."

"I'll be there."

*

Eric landed at Dane County Regional Airport in Madison on a late Friday afternoon. The flight took 34 hours and Eric was exhausted. He tried to get some sleep while flying from Qatar to Washington but the flight was filled with turbulence and cramped seating. When the flight attendant announced they would be landing in less than an hour, Eric finally felt like coming home was real. He was going to miss some aspects of the university but he got his credentials and they paid him well for teaching. Who knew that something small as being a math tutor could turn into a career for him?

He was at the baggage carousel collecting his suitcases when he looked up to see his old friend Fez jumping up and down calling his name. Standing beside Fez was a vision in blue jeans and long curly dark hair. The voice of the girl he looked forward to every week was there in person. _Screw this_, he thought. He dropped his bags and ran towards his friends. He hugged Fez with one arm and with the other wrapped Jackie into his arms and held on for dear life. He was alive and he was home.


	6. Chapter 6 You Want to What?

**Author Note: **All I can say is "Wow" - thank you to all readers that alerted and reviewed my story. Now I'm giving you fair warning that towards the end of thischapter, it makes an _extreme_ right turn and I may lose some readers - but I have a story to tell and I hope you stay with it.

**Chapter Six – **_You Want to What?_

Jackie saw Eric by the luggage carousel and almost didn't recognize him. In the two years he'd been gone; he had grown taller and filled out nicely. His skin was more tan and his hair a little shaggier. He looked attractive and radiated confidence. When Fez called his name, a broad smile appeared on his face and he ran to Fez and grabbed Jackie into a tremendous embrace. She was so very glad to have him home - a friend – her best friend.

"Eric, did you see lots of wild naked women?" Fez asked curiously. 'I watched National Geographic and you must have lived in a mud hut or something. Did you wear a loin cloth?"

Eric looked into the backseat. "Fez, I already told you I was in a city. I never saw anybody in a loin cloth, Sheesh!" From the driver's seat Jackie giggled. "C'mon Eric, he's curious. And you've been gone a long time so everyone's gonna have questions. Get used to it!" She patted him on the arm and turned onto the Forman's street.

The family home seemed smaller than he remembered. But then, knowing exactly that everything would be the same was what he wanted. Africa was great, but home was always better. As Jackie turned her car into the driveway, Kitty flew out the door screaming her son's name. Jackie saw the El Camino parked by the garage and said, "Crap. Eric, I'm just going to drop you off here. We'll catch up later okay?"

Eric saw Hyde's car and replied, "No, I'm not going to let him chase you away." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Stay awhile. Please?"

Fez rolled his eyes, "Please goddess, I don't see much of you either. We'll just lock Hyde in the basement." Jackie smiled, "Promise me I won't have to deal with Samantha."

Fez covered his heart with his palm, "I will deal with the stripper. It would be my pleasure." Kitty yanked the car door open and grabbed her baby boy smothering him in kisses. From somewhere in the background he could his dad, "Kitty, let the boy get out of the car before he drives back to Africa."

Jackie chuckled and got out to pop the trunk. She and Fez pulled out the airline bags and carried them to the door while Red Forman welcomed his son home. Kitty couldn't stop remarking how wonderful he looked and did he get plenty to eat and did he miss home? Red smiled at his wife's endless interrogation.

The basement door opened up and Steven Hyde popped out his head to see what all the commotion was about. Red saw Jackie's white face and he walked over to Hyde, "It's nothing Steven. Kitty's just excited as usual. Why don't you just stay in the basement for awhile? We'll call you when it's dinnertime."

Crisis averted – Jackie smiled her thanks to Red. Eric collapsed into the familiar kitchen chair – it felt so good to be home. Red was impressed by how much his son had grown. He looked more like a man than a twitchy young boy. He slid a beer across the table, "There's a game on so I'll be in the living room."

Kitty set about to make a manly sandwich, Eric was content to just drink a beer with his two friends. Fez gave him the scoop about Donna and Randy's marriage while Jackie filled him in on three year old Betsy Kelso. Neither Hyde nor his wife was mentioned. That was okay, Eric would deal with his adopted brother later. His mom's sandwich was the best food he'd eaten since he could remember. It took weeks of exploration in Cape Town to find a meal that didn't make his stomach upset or make him hurl. After eating the sandwich and finishing the beer, the exhaustion was finally winning. He needed to take a nap.

"Eric." Jackie bumped his shoulder with hers. "Wake up – you can't sleep in the kitchen." Fez announced that he had an 8:00 date so he would be back tomorrow to visit. "I shall bring you American candy so you'll know what you missed. Good day!"

Kitty came over to fuss, "Eric, I've put fresh sheets on your bed and everything's clean. Why don't you go on up and take care of your jet lag – thing." Jackie stood up and reached for her purse. "Mrs. Forman, I'll be back tomorrow so we can finish pinning that chair." Eric reached out and snagged her by the hand. "Don't go yet."

She looked down into his sleepy green eyes. "Eric, you need some serious sleep. How else can we take you around if you don't get good nights rest?" He smiled drowsily – Jackie Burkhart had just gotten so much prettier over the years. "Can you come up and talk to me? I missed hearing your voice."

Secretly Kitty was smiling. She knew that her son was attracted to Jackie and they were such a better suited couple than he was to Donna. Kitty never told Red she was glad that the Pinciotti/Forman marriage never occurred. She was pleased that Eric was now interested in someone that could hold his interest – even if he didn't know it yet!

*

Jackie hadn't been in Eric Forman's bedroom in years. She wondered if he still had the Spiderman sheets on his bed. Eric was yawning loudly and leaning heavily on the slight girl as they climbed the last stair. Jackie opened the door and to her surprise, Kitty had changed the room around adding a full size bed with neutral colors and removed all vestiges of a teenaged boy. This was more like a guest room but still had some personal touches. Above the bed was Jackie's sketch of Eric in the safari hat – Jackie smiled at that piece of artwork.

Eric collapsed on the bed dragging his friend down with him. "Just sit with me. I've had the longest day of my life." Jackie leaned back against the headboard and drew her legs up under her chin. 'Are you glad your home?"

Using the toes of his foot, he nudged off his one shoe and then did the same to the other. "I always thought I would come back to my own apartment but until I get a teaching position, this has to be home sweet home." He opened one eye and smiled. "I don't know how I would have lasted the full two years if you hadn't been there to encourage me."

Jackie ruffled his sandy hair. "Oh Eric, if you hadn't spend all that time tutoring me in math, I never would have learned how to properly use fractions and _stuff_ to have the career I have now. I think we needed each other. Now I'm just going to sit here for a while and you get some sleep."

"Answer me quick. What's the square root of 645?"

Without hesitation, Jackie replied, "25.39 – thank you very much teach!"

Eric chuckled sleepily and brought her hand down to his chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath her palm. As he fell asleep, the beats became slower and more regular. She stretched out her legs and closed her eyes. It had been a long day for her too – trying to round up Fez and fix the flat tire on her car….

Kitty opened the bedroom door to find Jackie asleep and sitting at the head of the bed with her hand on Eric's chest. It was just the cutest thing she ever saw so she got her handy camera and snapped a picture of the sleeping duo. Oh, well there wouldn't be a welcome home dinner tonight, Eric was too tuckered out!

*

Eric woke up hours later to find a sleeping Jackie on his chest. He did a quick inventory and found they still had their clothes on so that was a relief. He wrapped his arms around his short friend, tucking her head under his chin and gave himself back into a warm dream. Some of his dreams were running behind the back of a woman with flowing red hair as she laughed and ran just out of his reach. He knew he would never catch up to her in this surreal world of dreams and imagery. The woman laughed at him and eventually disappeared into a cloudy swirl of white.

He woke with a start and realized he wasn't in his Cape Town apartment but in his parent's house. Dark brown curls were tickling his nose and a warm body was curled around his. He poked her in the ribs, 'Hey Jackie, good morning." She stretched and uncurled like a cat and smiled into his green eyes. "Welcome home Eric."

He rolled on his side so he could see her better. "So little Jackie Burkhart is an artist?"

She smirked. "That's my side job. I'm a clothing designer. Look over your head." She pointed up to her caricature hut picture and Eric did a double take. "That's me?"

She sat up on the bed. "Well, yeah, one night we were talking about your apartment and I always imagined you in a hut teaching little native kids algebra and well my imagination went bonkers."

Eric stood up on the bed to look at the drawing of him and he was impressed with the likeness. Jackie had captured what he called his _devil-may-care_ attitude but then he also liked the elephants pushing against the grass walls. He pulled the frame off the wall and held it in his hands. "So this one didn't win, huh?"

Jackie ran her finger around the frame, "No, but my other came in second place. I gave that one to your folks since the first place one got sold."

He lifted his brow. "You sold the sketch of my mom?" He never got to really see it. Jackie smiled as if she knew what he was thinking. "Not to worry, it's on display until September. You wouldn't believe how much they paid me for it!" She had a twinkle in her eye – if you're a good boy, I'll take you to the gallery later so you can see it in person."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Kitty pushed her way in bearing a tray heavy with breakfast foods. "Oh, don't mind me; I know you two missed my fabulous dinner last night. I don't know how you could sleep in your clothes but here's something to get you moving."

Kitty set the tray on the bedroom dresser. "Jackie honey, that car is gone so you are free to move around."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman. I appreciate that."

Eric swung his legs over the side of the bed to see what his mom brought to eat. "What was that all about?" He picked up a piece of toast and crunched it between his teeth. _Ahh, buttered toast!_ "Is this about Hyde and his wife?" Jackie nodded and moved over to the food tray. Kitty had thoughtfully included a cup of coffee. "Unfortunately, yes. When I come to visit your mom, she lets me know when they're gone. I'm still getting grief for hanging around even though Steven – Hyde is married to that skank."

Eric laughed, "Well, I see some things haven't changed. Like your mouth!"

Jackie punched his arm, "Okay smart boy, you go sit with her for the evening down there in the basement then you come tell me if she is or is not a skank."

"It's a deal.

*

Eric spent Saturday going around town with Jackie and Fez revisiting old haunts and viewing the town from the old water tower. The early summer sun was hot and Fez begged out of the tour to see his latest girlfriend. Jackie took Eric by Kelso's so he could visit his old friend and she could spend time with her god-daughter and Brooke.

The two guys sat by the kiddy pool with their bare feet soaking in the water. "Eric man, it's good to see you. I missed hanging out and Hyde is just too pissed off to be around."

"So I've heard. I missed the commotion yesterday. Red sort of locked him in the basement."

Kelso laughed, "Did you get any hot African babes?"

Eric figured that would have been one of Kelso's first questions. "No, I was working and studying too much. I did some traveling but it was mostly school."

Kelso reached in the cooler and handed Eric a cold Budweiser, "Brook doesn't let me "travel" much but I'm doing good at the police department. Once in a while they let me out in a unit. Right now, I'm helping the detectives. You know paperwork and stuff."

Eric was thinking that Kelso had a job that didn't require him to shoot himself or crash a car. That was perfect for his friend. "Great buddy – I think you'll be a good detective."

"Well, you know Starsky and Hutch was my favorite TV show! Not those sissies on CHiPs! I can't wait to do some undercover stuff."

A while later Jackie came out and told Eric it was time to go. "I have some stuff to do at home and I'm sure your folks are dying to spend time with you. Eric scowled, "Are you trying to torture me?

Kelso laughed, "Yeah, like you need some torture. Your mom is just going to feed you to death. Wait, hey can I come over for dinner? Brooke's mom is coming over tomorrow and I need to get out of here!"

It was Jackie's turn to laugh, "No, you pig – you stay here and get tortured. Brooke's mom is a sweet old lady who _almost_ likes you. Don't blow it!"

*

Jackie sat at her drafting table sketching a toddler's swimsuit. She liked working on the children's apparel because it allowed her to use bright colors and bold patterns. She could imagine a little baby lying in a miniature lounge chair wearing red sunglasses and holding its bottle perhaps on a white sandy beach.

She liked the idea so much she drew a little girl with dark curly hair sitting at the edge of a beach with foamy white suds tickling her toes. The swimsuit she sketched was slightly damp and the baby's face was so full of joy. Jackie fell in love with her own drawing. This could be what a future child of hers would look like!

She was brought back to the present by a loud cough from one of her coworkers. Mr. Anderson looked over her shoulder. "Ms Burkhart, as wonderful as your drawing is, we are selling children's apparel not fully dressed babies." Jackie blushed, "I'm sorry. I like the swimsuit so much; I just wanted to see what it would look like and ta-da!"

Mr. Anderson was not overly impressed. "That's very nice. But please continue with the swimwear line you are assigned to and keep your sketching to your own personal time."

Jackie slid the baby picture under her portfolio case and drew out a new sheet of paper. "Yes sir. I'll bring the drawings by your desk at the end of the day."

"Thank you Ms Burkhart."

*

"Are you busy midget?"

Jackie laughed; she had missed talking to Eric over the telephone. "Well, if you have to ask nerd boy, I'm sketching. Why, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling to apologize. You were right. Samantha IS a skank."

Jackie chuckled, "Did she make a move on you?"

Eric sighed, "The minute Hyde turned his back she was showing me the goods _and_ wanted me to pay!" Jackie started giggling, "Tell me more!" Eric gave her a play by play of the whole 20 minutes he was able to endure staying in the basement. As he told the story he began to laugh also. "They really are a sad weird couple aren't they?"

Jackie had just finished doodling a little baby boy with green eyes and curly brown hair. His chubby fists were reaching for a hug and he had a similar twinkle in his eye that she saw in Eric's face. The same feeling of love washed over her. Jackie wanted a baby. She sketched in a tiny dimple and some wrinkles on the bottoms of the bare feet. This is what her baby would look like.

"Jackie, are you still there?"

"I'm sorry. Yes I'm still here. What did you ask me?" She looked at the baby picture again then pulled the other from her portfolio case. The little girl and boy were just too cute – a Burkhart baby. She sighed loudly.

"Earth to Jackie – are you there? What are you doing?" Eric was a little worried about his friend.

"Eric, I want to have a baby." She said simply.

"You want to what??????"

*


	7. Chapter 7 She Has a Plan

**Author Note: **For those readers still following; please excuse the author's lack of knowledge regarding tenure and art – again I'm winging there. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy.

**Chapter– Seven - **_She has a plan_

Jackie was still looking at the baby sketches and reached for her colored chalks. "Eric, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." She blindly hung up the phone as her fingers itched to sketch another baby with those dimples and green eyes. This was her destiny – she had the career she always wanted, she had a nice sized nest egg earning money, she had health insurance all she needed was a baby. She knew in her heart of hearts how to be a good mother.

Pam Burkhart was the personification of a terrible parent often leaving Jackie at the mercy of Martina, the house maid, but Jackie learned a lot about being a loving parent by watching Kitty Forman through the years. Jackie knew she had lots of love to give to a child and she would finally have the little family she wanted and deserved. This was the most adult decision she had ever made. It was a promise for her future.

*

Eric hung up the phone and blinked. What just happened? Did she really say what he thought she said? Jackie was the most level headed friend he had. Granted they teased and mocked each other now and then, but what he heard her say was the most out of this world proclamation he had ever heard.

"Eric, are you okay honey? You look a little pale." Kitty reached out to touch her sons forehead. "You don't have a fever."

He shook his head, "Mom, I'm okay. It's Jackie – I think she's gone crazy." Eric was looking for the keys to the Vista Cruiser.

"What makes you think Jackie is crazy? She's smart, responsible, and successful – I couldn't be more proud if she was my own daughter. Unlike Laurie….." Kitty's voice dwindled down to a groan.

"Mom, she said she wants to have a baby."

"What?????"

"I Know!!!!! I'm going over there to talk her out of this."

Kitty pulled the car keys out of the desk drawer. "Honey you go and do that. If anyone can put sense in her head it would be you." Eric grabbed the keys and ran thru the kitchen door only to run back into the living room. "I don't know where she lives."

*

It was as if an artistic muse took control of her hands – sketch after sketch of brown haired, green eyed, smiling babies appeared on canvas and craft paper and backs of grocery lists. She pulled a large piece of craft paper out of her work portfolio and reached for her colored pencils. She hastily sketched an older woman sitting at a table with a baby on her lap. The child was holding the woman's finger in his drooling mouth and little pudgy green eyes were smiling – this woman and child had a secret. Jackie added Kitty's curly hair and laugh lines.

There was an insistent knocking at her front door. She set the woman and child picture on the coffee table and dusted her hands. How long had she been drawing? She looked out the peephole and was surprised to see Eric on the other side.

"Eric – how did you know where I live? Do you know how late it is?"

Eric burst into the room to make sure she was alone. Satisfied that they were the only people in the small apartment, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Jackie, are you crazy?"

She swatted his hands away, "Why would you think I'm crazy? Can I get you something to drink?"

_How could she act so normal? This was how crazy people worked!_ Eric would appeal to her sensible self. "I'm good, let's sit and talk okay?"

Jackie sat on the end of the couch and drew up her knees. "You're using your teacher voice on me again. What's going on?"

Eric took a deep breath and tried to be calm. "You want to have a baby."

She looked at him like he was the crazy one. "Of course, every girl does. I just want to do it sooner than later."

Eric fell to the floor. "Why? How?"

Jackie smiled. "Silly boy. You know the how. I want a family and I want my own baby. I want to be a single mom."

Eric dared to ask the question he hoped she didn't have a _yes_ for. "Are you pregnant?"

Jackie laughed, "No you goof. Come sit with me. Just get your ass on the couch – let me show you something." Eric gave her a wide berth – if she was going to go wacko he wanted to stay out of scratching range. She scooped up her recent drawings and dropped them on his lap.

Eric picked up the picture she drew of the beach baby. "Hey this is cute. Look at the little toes." He smiled at the happiness in the babies face. "Jackie – you _are_ a good artist." He flipped through the rest of the sketches and started to notice that all of the babies had green eyes and they looked like his. He felt his stomach flip. "These babies look like me."

Jackie frowned. 'No, they look like me. I have a green eye and a blue eye. I chose to give the baby green eyes."

Eric pulled the last picture of the woman and baby and he could feel some kind of tender emotion well in his heart. "This looks like my mom and how she would look if…." He looked up to see Jackie's glowing eyes, "….If she had a grandchild. I like sketching your mom – she has character in her face and since Laurie will never give her a grandchild, I drew a baby "Eric". This is what she must have looked like when you were little."

Eric wasn't convinced – for starters his mom would have been 25 years younger. He turned to his dear friend who clearly hadn't thought this out. "Jackie …who will be the father of your baby?" Jackie shrugged and started picking up her drawings. "Eric, not that it's any of your business…but they have clinics just for this. Didn't you take the Feminism class in your junior year?"

Eric smirked, "No, I chose to tutor a cheerleader in math."

Jackie smiled, "Well I did and I learned that successful women don't always need to a man to complete their life. Many successful women go on to have families and careers without husbands."

"Well, call me old fashioned but I still think a baby should have its fathers name. If you go to a clinic, you don't know who the dad would be."

Jackie patted his hand – she was the teacher now. 'Eric, they interview the donors and check the medical backgrounds for history of any hereditary diseases. Really, you should have taken that class – it was very informative. Plus, when you have a baby you're getting 50% mom and 50% dad. My baby will be gorgeous!"

Eric started to realize he wasn't going to talk her out of this. All he could do was be a friend and _friends don't let friends get pregnant by test tube!_

"Jackie, why don't you want to do it the conventional way?"

She looked at him with a serious expression. "Eric, I made it a personal policy to never date anyone I work with or any of my friends - bad experiences there. Over the last two years I have dated doctors, pilots, lawyers and they only have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"They just want to play baseball."

He shook his head, did he hear her correctly, "What?"

Jackie turned and slid the pictures into a large envelope. "Every guy I've dated wants to know how long it'll take to get to second base or will they score a homerun."

Eric started laughing as she glowered at him. "What's so funny?"

"Jackie, they aren't talking about baseball. They're talking about sex."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Well I know that NOW, and believe me, I'm swearing off men!"

*

Eric didn't exactly know how she did it, but he was deftly scooted out the door with a picture and the sound of the deadbolt clicking in the locked position. He wanted to knock on the door but knew that was a dead end. Jackie was set on having a baby.

He walked to the Vista Cruiser and thought how strange it was that Kelso had a beautiful daughter and yet Hyde and Samantha still hadn't produced any spawn after two years. That was just odd.

*

Jackie leaned back against the closed door. Eric slightly stymied her plans with that one question, "…_who will be the father of your baby_?" She honestly hadn't thought about the daddy part. Eric was right, a test tube baby, while practical wasn't a guarantee of what type of person was on the other 50%. They could be a serial killer and she would become the mom of a serial killer's baby. Jackie shuddered. She would have to think about this some more.

*

Kitty was in the kitchen with Steven when Eric came home. "Your late, honey. Did you take care of your _business_?" Hyde lifted a brow at Kitty's attempt at hiding something. "What's going on Forman?"

Eric watched as Hyde swallowed the remaining beer in his bottle. "Nothing man - just going to apply for a job tomorrow." Eric looked at the man who was like his brother but so different in everyway. The friendship they used to have just wasn't there anymore. What happened to the days of hanging out watching TV and trying to sneak a beer or have a logical conversation in the _circle_?

Hyde stood up and pushed the chair out. "Well Mrs. Forman, I'm going to catch some sleep before the little woman gets home – if you know what I mean." He wanted to make sure Eric caught his meaning. "Okay honey, get some rest." Kitty waited until she knew Steven was downstairs and she pulled Eric to the kitchen table.

"Now tell me what happened." Kitty demanded. Eric shrugged and unrolled the woman and baby picture and slid it towards his mother. "Jackie drew this."

Kitty looked at the adorable baby and her eyes widened when she realized that Jackie had drawn her into the picture. She gasped and bit her knuckle – this picture was secretly Kitty's every wish come true. She gently touched the fingers of the baby's plump little hand and could imagine the baby powder scent that children were born with. When Kitty looked up she almost cried, "This is just how you looked as a baby. I think I'm going to cry. Look how pretty she made me!"

Eric looked at the picture from his mothers point of view. The sketch clearly was his mother but now that he looked, he could see some of Jackie's characteristics in the child. The girl did have a talent. "Did she say I could have this?"

Eric shrugged. "She stuck it in my hand and kicked me out of her apartment."

Kitty smoothed the edges of the paper that wanted to roll. "Is she pregnant?" Kitty was afraid of the answer.

"No. Not yet but she says she has a plan."

Kitty covered her heart with her hand. "Thank God. There's still time to stop her."

"I agree. She wants to be a single mother."

Kitty looked at her son. "That's not going to happen. If she wants to have a beautiful baby like this one, you are going to be the father."

Eric's head shot up as he squeaked, "What?!"

Kitty smiled as all mothers do. "Jackie is old enough to know what she wants and after seeing this beautiful drawing, I can see what's in her heart. She wants me to be a grandmother. That means YOU have to be the father. Now go get some sleep and find a job. I have confidence in you." Kitty urged Eric towards the living room and exclaimed, "I am so glad you came back from Africa – if you were still there, who knows who would be the father of her baby!"

*

For the most part, Jackie spent long hours at work and modeled twice at the college for the "baby fund" she started. She spent her lunch hour at the library and learned that In Vitro Fertilization was about $12,500 so she needed some extra cash to cover the ovulation drugs and other medications. The sale of her drawing could easily cover the cost but she wanted some cash for emergencies if she didn't go back to work right away.

She drew the paint covered sheet over her shoulder and sat on the stool so that her naked leg other shoulder was exposed. The classroom asked if she could show some of the line of her back for the pose. She smiled and pulled her hair over one shoulder and froze into the required pose.

*

Eric was walking the hallway with Charles Dubois, the College Dean who was giving him a tour of Kenosha's Community College. "We have all kinds of academia available for the students that find that Madison is too far away. We are competitive in price and pay our teachers well. In 15 years, you would get academic tenure because we would take into consideration your time spent teaching in Cape Town."

Eric was speechless; he landed a job in only three days! How could he say no to such an offer? Eric turned and shook Mr. Dubois's hand, "I'll take it. Just tell me what you need so I can start."

Charles smiled wide with bright white teeth. "This Monday, we have one of our professors going out on maternity leave so you can take the geometry course in her absence. When the regular session starts in September, you will be on staff with your own classes. If you can come back tomorrow with your transcripts and resume, the personnel department will get you set up for next week. Welcome aboard Professor Forman."

Charles slapped Eric on the back and walked back to his office whistling a happy tune. Eric was ecstatic – the first person he wanted to share his good news with was Jackie. There was a pay phone around the corner and he couldn't wait to hear her voice. She would be so happy for him.

He dropped the required coins in the slot and waited while the phone rang. Five rings later and her answering machine picked up. "Leave a message and _maybe_ I'll call you back! "

"Jackie – it's me. I have some good news – if you're there, please pick up." He waited and she never came to the phone. She was probably still pissed at him. If only he hadn't protested her baby idea so much…..

He walked down the halls, looking into open doors at the night school students anxious to learn and smiled. Four days from now, that could be him standing in front of the blackboard teaching something new to a student and seeing the look of amazement when they grasped a new concept. That was what made teaching so exciting.

He passed through a hallway full of artwork – a glass display with head busts of ceramic creatures and broken pottery. The door was open and he peeked in to see what clay disasters were being molded by young hands. To his surprise, it wasn't a clay sculpture everyone was looking at; it was a Greek Goddess with long curling tresses half naked on a stool. There was a soft smile on her lips as she looked at some spot on a distant wall. She was just too beautiful for words.

She was Jackie Burkhart!

*


	8. Chapter 8 I Think I'm Attracted to You!

**Author Note: **Today we start with wise words from Michael Kelso & author pleads insanity about modeling and artwork in general!

**Chapter– Eight - **_I Think I'm Attracted to You_

Eric swallowed hard and realized he was staring. How could he have never noticed how stunningly beautiful the cute little cheerleader really was? All of these years and he only saw Jackie, his friend, not this dazzling beauty that was on display for the burgeoning artists.

Uncomfortable with the idea that someone would think he was leering; Eric stepped back into the shadows and watched as the teacher had Jackie move into a different pose. She gracefully moved off the stool as the teacher pulled it to the floor and Jackie slinked down to lie on her side, the cotton cloth strategically covering parts of her body. All the students ripped off old easels paintings to start fresh with watercolors.

Lying with her head on her arm, she looked like she was sleeping but she was daydreaming about baby Burkhart. Little eyes that mirrored her own – smiling and gurgling at her. That same Madonna-like smiled played on her lips. Mentally she counted the hours of overtime she would need to get a crib and changing table. Would she have a boy or a girl? Silly little thoughts like those filled the remaining minutes as she posed for the class.

Eric was having daydreams of his own when he realized the instructor was getting ready to dismiss the class. He watched as Jackie gathered the cloth around her and disappeared to change clothes. Not wanting to get caught watching like he was some kind of perv, Eric quickly made his way to the parking lot. He needed to go before Jackie saw him!

*

Jackie saw the answering machine light blinking and ignored it. It was probably Eric calling to tell her that the baby idea was stupid. She didn't need any reminders that she still had to work on the daddy angle. Never let a Forman think he's right – he's unbearable! She popped in the shower to wash away the grime of the day.

Eric went home and his news thrilled his mom and dad to death. Red Forman was proud that his boy reached a professor status and Kitty was just glad that he had a job. By all rights Eric should have been happy, but the person he most wanted to share his news with was his best friend and right now she was pissed at him.

Kitty made some spaghetti and was serving dinner when Hyde and Sam came up from the basement. Sam was wearing a silver sequined mini skirt and a red white and blue halter. Her platinum blond hair was tied back in a high pony tail that bobbed up and down as she wobbled on her 6 inch stilettos. "Hello family, I looooove spaghetti." She sat down in Red's chair until Red cleared his throat. "Oops! Sorry Red, I didn't mean to take your chair." Hyde grinned behind his aviator glasses and slid into a free chair.

Eric watched as Samantha meticulously cut and fed Hyde his dinner. She cooed as he chewed and would fetch a beer when his was empty. Eric just felt disgusted. What happened to his friend, the rebel, the loner with an attitude? What happened to the guy that didn't want to marry a decent girl like Jackie and settled for the loser sitting on his lap? He threw his napkin on the table. "I'm not hungry," he said standing up. "Excuse me dad, I can't eat like this."

Red saw what Eric was disgusted with and shook his head sadly, "Son, you're excused."

Kitty watched as Eric grabbed his keys and walked out the door. She knew where he was going and smiled at Red.

*

Jackie was drying her hair with a towel when she heard knocking at her door. She looked through the peephole and only saw a bunch of flowers in the viewer. "Who is it?"

"Who do you want it to be?" said a muffled voice. She opened the door as far as the chain would allow and the flowers were squeezed in the small gap. "I want it to be the pizza man."

"Maybe you want flowers instead?"

Jackie was starting to cave – "I can't eat flowers. You are a terrible delivery man."

"Can I go get you a pizza?"

"No. Just get your ass in here before the neighbors start talking." She unchained the door and Eric came through wielding daisies and wild flowers. "Thank you for the bouquet. Have a seat and don't worry, I put all of my sketches away."

"Ouch! You wound me. I wasn't even going to say anything. I did want to comment about your choice of hat though."

"What?" Jackie reached up and realized she still had the towel on her head. "I suppose I should thank you for that too."

Eric moved to the sofa. "No, that was a freebie. Did you get my message?" Jackie folded the damp towel and laid it over the back of a chair. "No, I was busy tonight. What was your message?"

"I got a job." He said simply.

Jackie's face lit up like a beacon, "Really! Where – don't spare the details." She sat on the sofa next to Eric as he told her about the Geometry class he would have temporarily and left out the maternity leave details. Jackie leaned forward and gave him a hug, "I'm proud of you _Professor Forman._ Now you have to get business cards! How exciting is that?!"

Eric smiled – this was more like it. "I start on Monday and Red is even proud of me."

Jackie's eyes were glowing. "Eric, he's always been proud of you – you just didn't know it. You don't know how many stories about you I've suffered through."

Eric grinned, "Really? I got the feeling that I never measured up or something." Jackie took his hand, "He missed you terribly when you were in Africa – I don't know if it was your mom rubbing off on him or he just missed calling someone a dumbass."

Eric liked the way her hand felt in his. "Jackie, I'm sorry about upsetting you on Monday."

"Hey, water under the bridge. If you can't talk to your best friend, who can you talk to? I have a vision and you disagree. That's all it is. Are we okay now?"

Eric was quite sure if he was okay but he did want Jackie to keep talking to him. "I think we'll be fine - one last question."

"Okay – one question."

Eric's mouth felt dry – he wasn't used to this exactly. "Jackie, can I take you out on a date?"

She blinked. _Did Eric Forman just ask for a date?_ Was this some twisted burn? _She should ask_. "Is this a joke or are you serious because if you are planning on burning me, I'll have your dad's foot in your ass so quick…."

"No – it's real. I want to take you to dinner! I want to celebrate and you're the one I want to celebrate with." He confessed.

Jackie touched his cheek. "Aw, you are so sweet. Be here at 7:00 and don't be late!" She kissed his cheek and went to open the door. "I have to get up early so out you go!"

Eric grinned – _he had a date!_ Not even home one week and a bona fide date!

*

Friday came fast and Eric made sure the Vista Cruiser was washed and waxed. Red had taken good care of the car while Eric was gone – he just wanted to make sure it was special for Jackie. He'd confided in Kelso about taking Jackie on a date.

Michael Kelso had the wisdom to say, "Quit thinking of Jackie as a _friend_ and start thinking about her as a _girl_" Eric asked how he came to that insight and Kelso replied, "When I met Brooke, I quit thinking about Jackie as a girl and we've been friends ever since! Sheesh!"

Kitty was fixing Eric's tie in the kitchen. 'Oh honey you look so handsome. Make sure you only leave a tip if you get good service. Those waiters can be so crude." Hyde came up from the basement for a cold beer. "Hey Forman, why are you wearing the monkey suit?"

Kitty answered over her shoulder, "Eric has a date and it is not a monkey suit. Now go back downstairs until I call you for dinner." Hyde shook his head, "Damn I got burned by Kitty!"

Eric smiled, "Thanks Mom. He's getting on my nerves lately."

"I know honey, but he's come a long way. Now you just make sure Jackie has a nice time and don't come home too early!"

Eric tugged at the knot in the tie and smacked a kiss on his mom's cheek. 'Tell Dad thanks for helping me with the car."

*

The twenty minute drive to Jackie's apartment seemed to take forever. _Quit thinking of Jackie as a friend and start thinking about her as a girl. _After seeing her briefly in the art class, Eric couldn't help but think of her as a girl. He recalled the day in high school when she taught him how to kiss a girl. That was memorable and he could still feel the butterflies in his stomach and the way his heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

He parked next to the curb and took a deep breath. _What did he get himself into?_ Was he attracted to her or was it seeing her half naked that made him want to do this? Whatever it was, he was doing it! He knocked on the door and heard her yell out that she wasn't ready. He grinned, that was typical Jackie behavior. A few minutes later and she opened the front door. Eric's heart stopped. She was drop dead gorgeous in a blue silk dress that clung to every curve he didn't know she had. She went light on the make up and her hair was knotted loosely at the top of her head. Her silky pumps made her just a tad taller.

"Hey, I clean up good!" She tried to catch his eye with a smile but he was still staring at her. "Hey, I'm up here." She lifted his chin. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Eric blinked and shook his head, "Yeah, um sure. I guess I've never seen you dress up so nice before." Jackie laughed and did a little twirl exposing a nice length of leg. "Well, just don't keep looking at my chest all night and you might make it home alive." Jackie slid an arm around his elbow and grabbed her purse, "Shall we?"

Eric grinned down at her face. "I even washed the carriage!"

*

Eric took her to an upscale Mexican restaurant in Kenosha that had a view of the harbor. Their tiny table overlooked some fishermen bringing in their haul for the day. The waitress brought two margaritas and some nachos in bright straw basket. "Eric, this is so nice, I didn't even know there were restaurants on the water." She closed her eyes as the summer breeze blew through the window and teased her hair. Eric felt all those butterflies coming back from days past.

The waitress came back to take their orders. Jackie spoke first, "I think I'd like the chicken fajitas and a side salad please." The waitress turned to Eric and smiled. "Hey handsome, what can I get you?" Eric was embarrassed by the flirting, "I'd like the soft taco plate and another drink."

Eric had to be honest; dating was something he had rarely done. Maybe take Donna to the Hub way back when or tried to take a new girl to dinner twice in Cape Town and it was always a catastrophe. He reached across the table and took Jackie's hand. "Hey, I just want you to know that I am terrible at dating."

She smiled at him with those bright eyes, 'Well, you haven't screwed anything up so far, so I couldn't even tell you were terrible. Where's my self confident Eric Forman?"

He laughed, "I think it's this tie – it's choking me to death." Jackie giggled and stretched over the table to loosen the knot. "You know your dad said the same thing at my art show." Using her best Red Forman voice she imitated, "…I hate wearing a tie. This damn thing chokes me." Eric laughed. "You got my dad to wear a tie?"

Jackie giggled, "Yes, and he looked very dashing. Hey, do you want to dance while we wait for the food?" She grabbed his hand and led him out to the dance floor. She put his hands on her hips and her arms over his shoulders. "You do remember how to dance right?" Eric smirked, "Why don't you remind me?

Jackie moved into his arms as the Mariachi band played _Via Con Dios_ in the background. She rested her cheek against his chest and he swayed with her in time to the music. Eric rested his chin against her soft hair - he could smell the coconut scent from her shampoo and it reminded him of the beach.

Jackie loved to slow dance and Eric moved unhurriedly with her and tried to pull all thoughts of friendship out of his mind as he held a beautiful woman in his arms. Jackie loved how toned Eric's chest felt against her cheek. Apparently her little geek friend had been working out. He smelled of a wonderful aftershave and his hands were warm as they touched her back.

"Jackie?"

"Hmmm." She murmured.

"I'm gonna kiss ya."

She looked up and smiled, "Well it's about time don't you think?" Eric grinned at her upturned face and tentatively pressed his lips against hers. He was instantly thrown back in time to the kissing lesson in the basement. His stomach pitched as her lips moved against his and he could feel her hand stroking his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and nipped her bottom lip. He could feel her smile against his mouth. She dragged a hand through his hair to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

Eric pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're making me crazy and we haven't even had dinner." Jackie laughed, "C'mon Eric, it was just a kiss! I mean don't you remember anything I taught you? Professor Forman?"

He chucked, "Maybe you'll have to remind me later?" She giggled and snagged his hand leading the way back to her sizzling plate of fajitas. He held out her chair and scooted her in. "Maybe I should have ordered whatever that is that you have."

She made a little burrito for him. 'Trade me for a taco and see if you like it."

Eric flashed back to Samantha cutting and feeding Hyde – that had been unpleasant; but watching Jackie select the spicy vegetables and chicken for his little burrito was kind of cute. She had such dainty little hands and why didn't he ever notice that before?

She swapped the burrito for the taco and watched as he took a bite. His eyes got big and watered slightly at the spices that opened his sinuses. He hadn't been expecting that!

"Surprise! But it's good right?"

He could only nod his head and reached for his drink. His mouth was on fire. He managed to choke, "What was in that?"

Jackie grinned, "Green and red peppers, some jalapenos – onion garlic….just the good stuff!" She watched amused as he tried to avoid the peppers in his next bite. "I'm going to guess there's not much Mexican food in Cape Town."

He glowered, "Not this hot! You knew I was biting into a volcano didn't you?"

She sat back and grinned, "Maybe….but be a good sport. Your taco was very bland. So tell me about your job Monday – I know you filled out all that administration paperwork already, but this is exciting for you!"

Eric and Jackie chatted about everything and nothing at all until the dishes were cleared away and the restaurant lights started to dim. The dinner check was still sitting on the table and the waitress was tapping her foot for the bill. 'I hate to chase you _nice_ folks out, but you may want to pay your bill because the kitchen is closing."

Jackie laughed, "We're going. If you were _nicer_, we might have left a _bigger_ tip!" Eric grinned and left some dollars on the table. "Let's go walk on the dock."

*

The lake shore waves lapped the pilings and the soft thumps of boat hulls hitting the dock were the music of the night. Eric and Jackie walked hand in hand to the end of the pier and sat down watching the distant lights of a sailboat out on the water. A summer breeze blew off the water and cooled the warm air. Eric helped her climb down the short ladder so they could sit by the water.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched as a fish bubbled under the water sending ripples to her feet. It was all so peaceful and lovely. Eric put a protective arm around her shoulder, "I used to go to the beaches on the Indian Ocean. There was this one call False Bay where the water was colder but it was shallow and I could walk out for maybe a football field length before it got deep. Some days I would just sit in the water and watch as little fishes would swim around me. It was pretty cool because the water was so clear and it was just me and the ocean."

"These weren't human eating fish were they?"

"Like piranha? No – these were regular fish. That beach was one of the things I miss the most about Africa."

"Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"Maybe in the future – I'm not sure. I think my experiences there served its purpose. Look at me now; I'm a professor at a college!"

Jackie looked up at his smiling face, "Well, you did something good with your life. Now you get to benefit from it."

Eric looked down to see Jackie smiling at him, her pride of him showing in her face. It almost took his breath away. He tilted her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She turned into his embrace and held his face in her hands, "Eric, I really missed you."

He huffed against her cheek, "I missed you too – I was lonely and it was like you were there for me – every week I felt like I was almost home."

She kissed him back, melting in his arms, "I will always be there for you"

He crushed her to his chest and kissed her fervently, "Tell me midget, how is it that I've only been home for a week and I'm crazily attracted to you?"

She smirked, "You're the Professor, you tell me…..."

*

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9 I Don't Want to Get Married!

**Author Note: **_Thank you for all of the story alerts and for hanging in there! The story is going to pick up speed real soon so let's ride!_

**Chapter– Nine – **_No, I Don't Want to Get Married_

Jackie continued her IVF investigation during her lunch hours. She figured if she was going to go test tube she needed to know everything about it. She used the college library for her research and checked out a couple of books to read at home. Having a baby shouldn't be so complicated! People did it everyday but then they didn't pay for it either.

Eric stopped by her apartment on his way home from school. He brought a bucket of chicken with him. "You are a life saver!" she said kissing his cheek at the door. Eric smiled sheepishly – _it was just fried chicken!_ "What are you doing?"

She sat down at the coffee table, "I'm researching the silly topic you don't want to talk about."

Eric bit the inside of his cheek. If this baby thing was so important to her then he could make a concentrated effort to be interested. "I don't think it's silly. I guess I just didn't really understand why you wanted a baby so much."

She rested her chin on her hand. "Eric, I have everything I need. If I have a baby now, by the time I'm in my 40's my child will be in college and I will still have plenty of years to find that one special man. I don't want to _have_ to get married like a lot of girls I know."

"Like prego Janice from Point Place High?"

"Exactly! Look at her; she has four kids and two ex-husbands. She's miserable! I could be a hot mother and take care of my child instead of looking for someone to take care of me."

"Well, you definitely would be a hot mother." Eric agreed. "But are you really sure you can't do this any other way?"

She glared at him, "Eric, look at me. When have I ever been conventional?"

Eric looked at her – this was definitely one unpredictable young woman. "I can't say you've ever been conventional. It sounds like you know what you really want."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. Eric moved over to look at the books she was researching. "Can I play Devil's Advocate?"

"Whatever." _He was being the teacher again_!

"After you have your baby, what happens if you get sick?"

"I'll hire a nanny."

"What if the baby needs to be hospitalized?"

"I have insurance."

"What if the baby keeps you up all night and you still have to go to work the next morning?"

Exasperated, Jackie threw up her hands, "Eric, you're not helping! It's bad enough just going through the procedure to get to the being pregnant part. You're asking me shit that won't happen for months!"

Eric squeezed her shoulder, "I just wanted to make sure you were prepared for _whatever_." She still glared at him. "This is a little of _whatever_. Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Humor me please." He said dryly.

Jackie opened the large book to her first bookmark. "First I have to have ten days of injections to make more eggs. What is this? Do they think I'm trying to compete with a chicken? Then they want to stick a huge needle in me to get the eggs out. They want 10 to 30 eggs – is that insane or what?"

She moved to a new book mark. "Then after they stab me with that colossal needle they put the eggs in a dish with the donor _spe-stuff_ to fertilize. Fertilizer Eric, like on a farm! Then they want to implant more than one egg thing but that can result in multiple births – I don't want to be pregnant with triplets! "

Eric could see a full blown rant coming his way. "Jackie just take a deep breath." She sat back on her heels, "I already have my baby fund started and I could totally afford it now, but I have this one fear." She confessed.

Eric leaned forward. "What are you afraid of?"

She looked at him with sincerity in her colored eyes. "Well, what if the donor is a killer or a murderer and they don't screen for that and I become the mom to a potential killer kid?"

Eric wanted to laugh so much because he knew her fears were real to her but in actually there was a 99.9% chance of that never happening. He stifled back the laughter and tried to reassure her, "Jackie, you would be a great mother and I really don't think you would have a killer baby."

Her little shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you Eric, I was so worried about that. I mean if I have to pay $13,000 or so for this procedure, then I want some guarantee the kid will be normal."

Now Eric choked for real. "How much?" He could barely get his head around the amount she was willing to spend for a baby. "Jeez Jackie, I'd give you a kid for free. You shouldn't have to pay that much for a baby."

She froze. _What did he say?_

He froze_. What did I just say?_

They stared at each other. _Could they?_ Nah_. Maybe?_ Impossible!

Jackie stood up, "Would you like something to drink?" She had to put some distance between her and Eric, he was her best friend after all and she didn't want to ruin a great friendship with something like a baby!

"If you have coffee, I'd like some." He answered in a daze. _Have a baby with Jackie Burkhart?_ His mother would die a contented woman. He kept thinking back to the picture Jackie drew for his mom and how happy it made her. _Could he do this? _No, he would ruin the friendship, but then he was terribly infatuated with her so he wasn't thinking clearly either!

Jackie brought back a cup of coffee and handed it to Eric. When their fingers touched they each reacted as if a jolt of electricity passed between them. Eric gulped and set the cup on the table. Jackie backed away and sat in a chair. "Um, this is…"

"Uncomfortable?" Eric continued.

Jackie looked up, "Yeah. Eric, I think maybe you should go home."

"I think I should go home too." Jackie noticed that Eric wasn't moving. Eric didn't want to leave with this weirdness between them. He looked at her stricken face, "Jackie…these successful women you learned about…."

She bit her lip, "What about them?"

"How often were they successful in what you are attempting to do?"

"I don't know. They only reported the successful subjects."

"So they could have tried this procedure many times?" he asked carefully

She nodded, "I guess."

"Are you prepared to try more than once?"

She shook her head. "No, I thought that for the price it was guaranteed." Her eyes filled with tears. "Eric, I know you don't know squat about girls, but this is something most all girls want and it should be easy. Yeah, there are risks, but if you don't try…."

"You'll never know what you missed. Yeah, I get it. If I didn't travel I'd never know either. So, Jackie, whatever you decide to do, I'll support you. You're my best friend and I'm not going to mess that up."

He continued, "I'm just going to ask for the record. Don't you want to get married first and try it that way?"

She shook her head again, "No, I don't want to get married – I want to be a successful single mom."

*


	10. Chapter 10 Okay I'll Help You

**Author Note: **_So shoot me – Chapter Nine was horribly short. I apologize and will move along with the next chapter to keep you posted! (Thank you for the candid reviews – I appreciate the feedback!)_

**Chapter – Ten**_ – Okay, I'll help you _

Eric was turning out to be a terrific professor. Summer school segued into fall classes without as much as a whimper. He had his own desk and small office and the respect of his colleagues'. He had happily handed out the semester curriculum and the syllabus on freshly copied papers. He loved that the students were there specifically because they wanted to learn from him, Professor Forman.

Jackie had been moved from childrens apparel to mens suits. This was not a stretch for her by any means – just something to waste away the hours until she could go home and sketch some more. She had promised Eric that she would wait a couple of months before making any baby decisions and at 9:00 this evening the time was up!

This time she had a better plan and it was one he couldn't argue about.

Eric was substituting for a night class and stopped by her apartment on the way home. He had a ton of homework to grade in his briefcase and it just made him happy to think about it. He knocked on the door and his little friend opened it with glowing eyes.

"Aren't you happy this evening?" he smiled.

"Yes, yes I am, come it and sit." She dragged him to the sofa and watched the clock on the wall. Curious, he asked why she was watching the clock.

"I'm waiting for the clock to turn 9 o'clock."

"May I ask why?"

"My two months are up in five, four, three – ack – one minute. There! Baby Burkhart is a go."

Eric ran a palm over his face. She _would_ remember that of all things and then down to the second! He looked at his bubbly friend. She was more than excited than he had ever seen her – even more excited than roller disco and that was tough to beat.

She scooted closer to him on the sofa with one of her clinic books in her hand. "I've been thinking and it's very important you agree with me on this."

He turned so he could look in her face. "I'm listening." She took one of his hands in her and intertwined their fingers. "You had said that whatever I decided you would support me."

"I did. What did you decide?"

She smiled at him almost shyly, "I want you to be the donor."

Eric thought he blacked out – birds were going _tweet tweet_ around his head and he could barely summon a coherent thought, _what did she say?_ He blinked and she was still smiling at him. "You see, this is the only way I can get a baby with green eyes. I don't care if it's a boy or girl, plus your family has great genes so the kid gets a boost in the DNA department."

Eric was still thinking -_what?_

"And you are educated and handsome, there no major hiccups in your family except for Laurie of course, but that's beside the point. I'm guaranteed that you're not a serial killer or murderer so all of my worries are gone. Isn't that great?"

Eric was still thinking – _what_?

She tugged on his hand, "Eric, come on, what do you think of my idea? This requires very little effort on your part and I'm not asking you to marry me or support me and you are my best friend. What could possibly be more perfect than this?"

"What?" Eric rubbed his eyes, "What effort are you talking about?" Jackie laughed and opened the book on her lap. "Your effort is right here. A magazine and a cup. How easy is that? I'll even give pay you what I'd have to pay the anonymous donor."

Eric grabbed her by the shoulders. "Jackie, you don't have to pay me anything. But a cup and a magazine - don't you think that's a little impersonal?"

"Well, don't get upset about it. Yeah, it's impersonal, and it would be for any donor I picked out. I just chose you – the method stays the same."

Eric cleared his throat; her fingers were still clenched in her lap. "Jackie, if you want me to be your _donor_, do you know who I'll be thinking about instead of the magazine?'

She glared at him. "If you say Donna…." He touched her cheek, "No, sweetie, I would be thinking of you the entire time. Why do you want to put yourself through all of those painful procedures when I could _donate_ the natural way?"

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship. Sex will ruin a friendship and I'm an expert on this."

Eric argued back, "Well, don't think of it like that. Think about it as one friend helping another."

She gave him a fierce look, "Okay – even if it has half of your genes, it will have my last name. Got it? I'm only _doing it_ with you for the baby. I'll give you ten minutes to think about it because I have to go heat up my dinner." She handed him her clinic book and climbed off the sofa.

Eric looked down at the In Vitro instruction manual and blanched. _What had he just got himself into?_ Wait! There's an upside to this! He gets to make love to a naked Jackie Burkhart for however long it takes – _how can that be a bad thing_? He looked at all of her notes and the scribbled baby faces she drew in the margins. She really was set on making this her reality_. Why was Jackie suddenly making sense_? This was not good – especially if he agreed!

*

Jackie came out with a mug of hot soup. She sat down in her chair and looked optimistic. "What did you decide?" Eric cleared his throat and tugged on the neck of his shirt. "I'll agree to this but we have to have a plan." When she didn't interrupt, he continued. "I don't want you getting all of those painful shots. I don't think you need them. We'll do this the way it's been done for centuries and we promise to not let it ruin the friendship."

Jackie set her mug down on the coffee table and flew across the room to gather Eric into a hug, "Oh, you won't regret this, I promise. You are giving me the greatest gift!"

Eric was thinking, _No, you are giving me the gift that keeps on giving_! "Jackie, you're my friend, I said I would support your decision and I am."

She sat on his lap and pulled the book open. "According to chapter 3 we have to start next week. Are you available on…" she counted on her fingers, "Tuesday?"

Eric grinned, "Sweetie, I can be ready whenever you are." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he almost regretted the smartass comment. "I mean, Tuesday will be great. So do you want to do this here?"

Jackie looked around her small apartment. "I guess this is okay. I mean it's functional. Okay, just come by Tuesday night."

*

Eric walked into the kitchen to find his mom and dad having some ice cream. "A little late for dessert isn't it?" Eric teased. Kitty smiled and invited him to sit. "So how was Jackie?"

Red smirked, "Did she get over that baby nonsense?"

Eric shook his head, "You're not going to like this."

Kitty gasped, "She did it already! You were too late. Oh dear."

"Mom, mom no. It's not like that. She wants _me_ to be the donor."

Red heard enough, "What kind of crap is this? If I'm going to have a grandchild I want it made the way God intended it to be. Test tube nonsense. Dumbass….." Kitty put her hand over Red's arm. "Honey, this is good. Jackie made a good decision. I mean she could have chosen Michael Kelso."

Both Red and Eric said, "What?!""

"Well think about it. When Jackie says she's going to do something you can bet your ass she's going to do it. If she wants to have a baby, well, why can't it be Eric's?"

The way Kitty said it finally made sense to Eric. Red wanted to disagree but couldn't find fault with his wife's logic. "Well, if she does get pregnant, we're moving her here so someone can take care of her."

"Dad, she wants to do this on her own."

"Eric, if you are stupid enough to believe that, I have some ice in Antarctica to sell you. After the first three months, a pregnant woman needs someone to help them. I've done it twice, so I know."

*


	11. Chapter 11 Okay This Isn't Working!

**Author Note:** It's a shortie but it's moving the story along!

**Chapter – Eleven - **_Okay – This Isn't Working_

It was finally Tuesday and Eric parked on the street outside of Jackie's apartment. He was nervous and excited and terrified all at the same time. He kept repeating Kelso's mantra, "_Quit thinking of Jackie as a friend and start thinking about her as a girl." _He barely had time to knock on the door before Jackie swung it open. She looked frantic.

"Eric, this is going to be a disaster!" Eric walked through the door and took off his jacket. "Calm down, what's going to be a disaster?"

Jackie was pacing the length of her small living room. "This! I was okay with _doing it_ with someone I didn't know – well not exactly doing _IT_, but I'm going to be _doing it_ with you! What if you think I'm terrible and this affects the egg processing stuff? I didn't read anything about that."

Eric smiled and caught her hand. "Come here midget." He gave her a hug. "If you don't feel comfortable _processing your egg_ – man I feel weird just saying that – then we can wait another time."

She threw her hands in the air. "I can't – apparently there's a window of time thing I'm supposed work with." Eric laughed, "Hey, come sit with me." The flustered girl plopped on the couch and dropped her head in her hands. "You were right about the cup and magazine being impersonal. This feels impersonal and I don't want to make a baby feeling like this."

Eric scooted over to sit next his friend. "Jackie, let's take this one step at a time. Hold my hand."

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Now, take the remote control and put on the news. I've had a long day." Jackie looked at him like he was insane. "Put on the news?"

Eric smiled, "One step at a time. Maybe tomorrow we'll rub each others feet."

"I am so NOT rubbing your feet."

He laughed, "Then the next day we'll have a pillow fight and I'll wear one of my sisters nightgowns."

Jackie realized he was just being silly. "You goof. You're right again and I hate it when you're right. I'm taking this too serious. If it happens, it happens." Eric nodded his head, "There you go, now give me some of that Jackie Burkhart attitude."

"I don't have an attitude." She argued.

"Yes you do."

"Do not! Damn, are you trying to piss me off?"

Eric laughed and hugged her, "That's my Jackie. Now seriously, let's watch the news."

*

The Forman household was asleep when Eric got home. He quietly crept up to his room and got ready for bed. Jackie was right; this simple event was going to be more difficult than they thought. His wonderful _one-step-at-a-time_ idea got them only as far as laying on Jackie's bed fully clothed and she fell asleep.

Eric sighed, maybe after a few more nights like this; she may change her mind and wait until she was 30. But this was Jackie Burkhart and this was the girl that made shit happen.

*

A tedious week had gone by and neither Jackie nor Eric felt like doing it or much less talking about it. She had stored the In Vitro books away but was still sketching the baby pictures. Eric suggested they just go see a movie. "Do you know what's playing?" she asked.

"Let's just see what's up when we get there. Drive in or walk in?"

"Let's do a drive in – I hate when people talk during the movie and ruin the ending." It happened; they finally made a decision about something! Eric felt like this was progress. Jackie grabbed some pillows and a couple of blankets, "Do we want to get popcorn there or on the way?"

"Let's get the movie popcorn – for some reason it always tastes better."

The problem started when they got in line at the drive in. Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi or Flashdance. Eric turned to Jackie and tried to appeal to her softer nature. "Jackie, I _know_ you love Han Solo – please choose Star Wars. I will do anything you want – we can come back tomorrow and watch the chick movie but I have to see Luke. Please say yes."

Jackie pretended to think about it. She actually liked Star Wars but would never publicly admit it. "Okay, Star Wars but you have to buy me the big coke. And I want a Butterfinger!" Eric smiled happily and pulled into the line for the movie. They found a spot in the middle of the theater grounds and made sure the speaker worked. "I'm going to get the drinks and popcorn. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Are you serious? Go!" Jackie put her pillows around the door frame and got comfortable. She couldn't remember the last time she went to the drive in unless it was that time in Michael's van and she really didn't see the movie. This was so much better and Eric was a great companion. The sun started to set and the speakers began to play the scratchy sounding movie cartoon with dancing candy and drinks. Jackie thought about Fez when she saw the dancing candy bar. Maybe next time they'll invite him.

Eric nearly ran back with the popcorn and jumbo coke. He opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. Jackie grabbed her drink and tried to cover the both of them with the blanket. "It might get cold" she said when he looked at her. Eric smiled and sat back waiting for the appearance of Han to be rescued from Jabba the Hutt.

*

The brilliant score of the Star Wars theme boomed through the speaker box as Eric caught his first vision of a new space station so much bigger than the Death Star. Eric reached for Jackie's hand as Lando, Luke, Leia and Chewie returned to Tatooine to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt. Jackie gasped as she saw Han was frozen in carbonite. She cheered when Leia strangled Jabba and Han knocked Boba Fett into a pit.

Eric was thrilled when Luke returned to the planet Dagobah to complete his Jedi training but was dismayed that Yoda was sick and urged Luke to confront his father. Eric cried to learn that Leia was really Luke's twin sister. Jackie patted Eric's hand tenderly.

"Its okay – you didn't know." She said kindly. She sat and watched the Ewoks but wasn't overly impressed with the Rebel Alliance. Eric was enthralled when Luke began to fight the evil Emperor but was stopped by Vader's light saber. Eric crushed Jackie's hand when Luke cut off Vader's robotic hand but refused to kill his father because he was a Jedi.

When Vader asks his son with a dying breath to remove his helmet, Eric gasps to see that Anakin Skywalker was human and dies. The couple clung to each other as the Death Star exploded and Leia reunited with Han and there was the Ewok celebration with included Lando and the spirit figures of Obi-Wan and Yoda and finally Anakin who had been redeemed as a Jedi.

When the credits started to roll Eric looked pointedly at Jackie, "I did NOT cry. If anyone asks – you know what I mean!"

She looked back just as pointedly, "If anyone asks, I did NOT go to a Star Wars movie!" Eric laughed and pulled his friend in for a hug. Her hair smelled so good and her hands were warm on his back. The Star Wars theme was still playing in the background when he kissed her.

She had no hesitation in kissing him back and Eric didn't know if she was thinking of Harrison Ford but at that moment he didn't really care. His hands found their way under her light jacket and she groaned against his lips. Thoughts of Leia and Darth and light sabers were filling his thoughts as he deftly unbuttoned her blouse. Jackie pulled his shirt to bring him closer to her. Eric reached over and stuffed a pillow under Jackie's head as the music played on – he was so in the moment as his hand reached under her skirt.

Jackie gasped and reached for his belt which was whipped off in seconds. Eric moved over her body as the John Williams theme music marched on into the Ewok celebration, Eric couldn't stop kissing her. The music and the way she smelled was like a drug. He fell into her as the music swelled and she clung tightly to him – encouraging him to join her while the theme music played on.

Her breasts were soft and she was so beautiful and Eric couldn't control himself – he heard himself call her name before he collapsed right there on the front seat of the Vista Cruiser. Jackie wrapped a leg around his and cradled his face in her shoulder. "I can't believe I did _it _in the car at a Star Wars movie." She groaned.

Eric lifted his head and smiled, "I can't believe I did it without my little _raincoat_!"

*


	12. Chapter 12 As If!

**Author Note: **I'm having such fun!

**Chapter – Twelve - **_As If!_

In the Burkhart Baby project quest, Jackie and Eric discovered the missing key element to their problem was the lack of theme music. Just doing it was just sorrowful, _but_ when Eric brought over the soundtrack to various movies, they had no difficulties finding the mood. The soundtrack to Saturday Night Fever was a double dose of love with the Bee Gees singing _How Deep is Your Love_ and _If I Can't Have You_. Jackie was very passionate about music.

They took to the drive in again to see Valley Girl and Eric found a new appreciation for Modern English singing _I Melt with You _and _Love my Way_ with the Psychedelic Furs. Jackie thought young Nicolas Cage was sexy and Eric could _totally_ understand _Valley-speak_ – it was like talking to Jackie all over again!

They had just finished watching Risky Business and Eric was humming Phil Collins "In the Air Tonight" and holding his girl in his arms. Jackie thought Tom Cruise was cute but too young and that was all right for Eric because he was in her bed and with him.

She snuggled against his side and ran a soft palm over his chest. "Eric – I just want to say that these past few weeks have been the most passionate and terribly romantic days I've experienced in a long time. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? Are we breaking up or something?"

She rolled over onto his chest. "No, I thought we couldn't be romantically involved and friends at the same time and I was wrong." She nipped his collar bone with her teeth. "You are a wonderful guy."

Eric smiled, his green eyes shining, "Well, I'm glad you think so. So let me ask you a question."

"Ask away my geek boy."

"Since we have carnal knowledge of each other - quit giggling - can we officially start dating like a real couple? I mean what if we're in a public place and I want to jump you?"

Jackie's eyes widened in surprise, "You'd do that? You are so naughty. Yes, we can be a real couple but just remember that I'm still a successful business woman."

"As if you'd let me forget that." He laughed.

"_As if!_" she replied kissing him on the lips.

*

Eric was getting ready for work and making some toast for the drive whistling a Phil Collins tune when Hyde staggered into the kitchen. "Forman, why are you so happy man, its six freaking o'clock in the morning."

"Good morning to you man. I'm having a great week. Plus its Friday so that means the weekend is free."

Hyde rummaged for a beer in the fridge, 'Hey, Sam and I are going to Madison to see Donna and Randy – wanna hitch a ride? I don't think you've seen Donna since you've been back."

Eric bit into the toast. "Nah, I've got some plans and besides, Donna's married now. I think she should spend time with Randy and not have me there to remind her of her past."

Hyde popped the top of the beer can, "Well, I'm married and that doesn't stop me from hanging out. If you change your mind, we're leaving at eight. See ya Professor."

Eric watched as his old friend took a beer and went back to bed. Eric found it sad that Steven was wasting away his life at 23 when he could have been such a success with his record store. Oh well, you play the hand life deals you.

*

Jackie woke up and felt horrible. The cramps reminded her that the Burkhart project was still in the works and she wished that she and Eric hadn't stayed up so late last night. She was exhausted. Today was a beautiful Autumn weekend and they were going to drive up the shore towards Milwaukee and rent bikes. Mother Nature had a different plan.

Damn.

She rolled over and went back to sleep. Eric could go without her.

*

Kitty was packing a basket lunch for Eric. "You've hardly been home lately. Are you and Jackie getting along okay?" Kitty didn't want to ask how the baby making was progressing but she was excited nevertheless. Eric grinned, "We're great in fact we are officially – a couple!"

"Oh honey, that is so wonderful. Just so you know, Steven and Sam will be gone all weekend if you want to bring Jackie over. I haven't seen her in weeks and I just miss the girl."

"Okay mom, I'll swing her by – but don't bring up the "_project_" okay? She's very sensitive about that."

"All right, but I'm a mom and a nurse, so I am interested. Just don't tell your father, he still thinks its nonsense." Eric hugged his mother, "I need to get a move on – we're taking a drive up north today."

*

Eric knocked on her apartment door and heard loud cursing; some furniture banging and then Jackie opened the door still in her pajamas. "Good morning?"

She glared at him and stepped aside so he could come into the apartment. "I don't feel good today and I'm extremely bitchy. So there – you've been warned."

Eric smiled, "Can I make bitchy Jackie some coffee?"

"Please and I'll try to be nicer." She plopped down on the sofa and groaned. "How late did we stay up last night?"

Eric didn't want to brag but yesterday he outdid himself three times and he was rather proud of his accomplishment, "I got home around 2:30 this morning."

"Then how the hell are you so chipper? I didn't sleep well at all!" Eric brought two cups of coffee into the living room. "You'll feel better on a nice long bike ride by the shoreline."

She pushed her tousled hair out of her face. "About that… I shouldn't go bike riding today. It's a girl thing." Eric looked puzzled, for a minute. "Eric, you have a sister…a mom…don't make me say it."

"Oh. OH! Okay – well, my mom wanted to know if you wanted to visit – Hyde and Sam are going to be gone all weekend."

Jackie wasn't sure she wanted to go anywhere right now. "Well, I guess we could hang out at your house, do you think your dad could look at my car? It's been making this tapping noise and I can't figure out what it is."

"I think my dad would be happy to get away from my mom for a while. You want to meet me there?"

"Sure, I really need to shower oh! I can bring my new sketches! I did one of your dad this time."

'Can I see it?"

"No, not until Mrs. Forman sees it first." She smiled. Maybe it would be a good day after all!

*

Eric ended up helping his dad diagnose Jackie's Lincoln. "This isn't good; she's going to have to start thinking about getting a new car. This beauty is on its last legs." Red wiped his wrench on a rag and placed it back in his toolbox. Eric shut the hood, "She's not going to want to hear that."

Red smirked, "Well, she took good are of it and frankly I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did. I'll look around to see if I can get her any deals."

"Thanks Dad. I'm sure she would appreciate it."

*

Mrs. Forman, I have a new sketch I want you to see. It's one I'm thinking of putting in next years show. I want to know what you think."

Jackie opened her portfolio case and slid out her latest sketch. It was a younger Red Forman wearing a white Navy uniform with the required navy cap sitting on his head. She drew him with one foot on the rung of a ladder looking back at the artist. His arms were strong and Kitty could almost see the muscles that would pull him up onto the deck of the ship. It was so much like she remembered her husband back in the forties when they first met. She sighed and held the drawing close to her heart.

With a tear in her eye she said, "Don't sell this one. I love it. I absolutely love it."

Red and Eric walked into the living room, "What do you love Mom?" Kitty ran over and jumped up to kiss Red on the cheek. "Oh, I love my husband. Look Red." She held out the drawing for Red's opinion. "Hey, I was a good looking young man, but I don't remember this."

Kitty smiled, "Jackie drew it. She's entering it next year. It looks so much like you that I'm falling in love with you all over again!"

"Oh jeez Jackie, look at what you've done now!"

*

Kitty was thrilled to make dinner for her son and his _new_ girlfriend. "Red and I are having a small Thanksgiving dinner this year. Luckily, Steven and Samantha are having dinner with Bob Pinciotti at Donna and Randy's. So Jackie, will you come?"

She smiled at Mrs. Forman; it was so like her to include Eric's friends in celebrating all of the holidays. "I'd love to Mrs. Forman." Eric squeezed her hand under the table and Jackie grinned. Red rolled his eyes, "No hanky panky under the kitchen table you two."

Kitty was happy that her meatloaf special was a success. Eric helped clear the table while Jackie gathered all of her portfolio pictures into a pile. "Jackie, you're going to have to get another car."

She turned around to see Mr. Forman in his green chair. "So the Lincoln is dying? I made sure I kept up on all the maintenance and oil changes…"

"No, you did the right things; there are just too many miles on the old girl. You'd have to rebuild the entire motor and I just think for your safety, that there are newer models of cars that you can get for the same money." She sat down on the couch. "Gosh, I hadn't budgeted for a new car."

Red unfolded his newspaper. "I'll keep an eye out on a deal for you – how's that sound."

"Thank you Mr. Forman." She slid her pictures into the portfolio and kissed Red on the top of the head. "I'll see you later!"

Jackie stepped into the kitchen and smelled the most horrible stink of her life. The meatloaf special began to roil in her stomach. "What is that smell?"

Kitty looked up. "Smell? Oh, maybe I need to run the garbage disposal. Hahaha. I try to only run it once a day, it's so loud." Kitty ran some water down the drain and the disposal churned a whole days worth of trash. "There is that better?"

Jackie sniffed and could still smell it. "No, I think I'm going to get some air." She did not want to throw up Mrs. Forman's meatloaf, it didn't taste good the first time and would surely be worse a second time! Jackie hurried to the glass door and went to sit on the back patio.

Eric came in from the basement. "Why's Jackie outside?" Kitty looked at the poor girl; she was as white as a sheet. "She said she needed some fresh air. Why don't you go check on her?"

Eric slid open the doors and sat in a chair next to his friend. "Are you okay?"

She looked up, "How is your stomach?"

"Fine, why?"

"I don't think I liked the meatloaf special too much." She confessed. Eric smiled, "That's because you put catsup on top. Mom puts it inside, that's what makes it special."

"Oh, Eric, I think I'm gonna hurl." And seconds later, Kitty Forman's meatloaf special ended up in the bushes. She wiped her mouth and sat back down quite embarrassed. "Please don't tell you mom. She was so happy that we ate it. I guess I'm not a meatloaf kind of girl."

Eric tugged a lock of her hair. 'That's okay; I have the same problem when she makes salmon surprise!" Jackie wasn't sure that he didn't just make that up, but it relieved her conscience. "Your dad told me the bad news about my car. I guess I can use some of my Burkhart fund and get a newer used car. I thought I still had some extra miles on it, but oh well."

She patted his hand. "I'm going home; I think I'll lie down until my stomach settles. Next time, let's make sure she doesn't make meatloaf okay?"

Eric was going to kiss her but she pulled back, "Stop, I smell like vomit. I'll just owe you a kiss okay?" He smiled. "Are you sure you're okay to drive back?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's going to breakdown now but probably next week. Hey, call me later tonight okay?"

"You bet I will!"

*


	13. Chapter 13 That's My Grandchild

**Author Note: **Ack! Chapter title gave it away! But kudos' for those of you who knew what was coming up!

**Chapter – Thirteen - **_That's My Grandchild_

After a good night of sleep Jackie felt infinitely better. She took an antacid and some ibuprofen and felt like a new woman. Then it was a quick trip to the grocery store to stock up on food for the week. When she walked down the coffee aisle she could smell the same horrible odor as yesterday. She looked around and realized that it was the ground coffee that was making her nauseous. She quickly flew down that aisle and went to get fresh fruits. It was peculiar because her coffee at home didn't smell like that.

_What if I'm having a psychotic episode? They say the sense of smell is the first sign of a brain problem!_ Jackie was beginning to freak herself out. _Was it a particular brand of coffee?_ She had to get out of the store before someone bought the brand that was making her nauseous!

She hurried home and as she put away her groceries, she eyed the can of coffee sitting on the countertop. Like it was a deadly instrument, she carefully pulled it towards her – so far so good. She lifted the lid and nothing. It was normal_. Well now I feel stupid_. She made a mental note to only buy that particular brand.

*

Eric was finally able to relax in the basement. This was supposed to have been his shelter from his parents – his own little hideaway but since Hyde was living down here with his wife, Eric tried to avoid it. He kicked his feet on the coffee table and enjoyed watching reruns of shows he hadn't seen in two years. It felt good to be back.

He had been on his third show when a familiar voice came down the stairs. "Oh Eric, I have some delicious candy for you!"

Fez grinned and waved a bag of jelly beans. "I haven't seen much of you lately Eric. I have seen a _lot_ of Samantha, but she made me pay! That is not fair!" Fez sat on the edge of the couch. Eric laughed, "She tried that one on me too, but it didn't work."

Fez looked astonished, "You didn't see the amazing thing she can do with tassels?"

"What? No! And I don't want too either. Give me some of that candy." Eric grabbed the bag from his friend and they spent some time just reminiscing. Fez shook his head, "After you left and Donna moved away, the whole gang fell apart. I never see Jackie any more and Kelso lives in Chicago. It is a sad affair."

Eric grimaced, "Well Fez, we all grew up. It's not like we were going to be 17 forever."

Fez silently nodded in agreement. "But it was good, wasn't it?"

Eric thought back on all of the goofy crazy stuff he'd done with his friends. "Yeah, it was good."

*

Monday morning started with a cold freezing rain. Jackie looked out the window and groaned. Her boobs were aching and she was still having some cramps. Did she have any sick time left? This would be a perfect day to stay home. . Maybe she would just go in late – she made some tea because she was still anxious about the coffee.

The head cold she woke up with was terrible. Was she getting the flu? Her nose was all stuffed up and her throat hurt. This was not good. She didn't get her flu shot this year because she felt fine and now look what happened! Sighing, she got up and dialed her boss but got the answering machine instead.

"Mr. Anderson? This is Jackie Burkhart. I'm not feeling well and I'm going to the doctor for a flu shot. I should be in tomorrow. You have my home number if you need to call me."

With the dreaded absence call phoned in, Jackie bundled up to head for her doctor in Point Place.

*

Jackie had just pulled into the rain soaked parking lot when her Lincoln heaved a big sigh and died a quick automobile death. "Great." She muttered. "Just freaking great." It took forever to navigate the rain soaked streets and traffic and her car took a dirt nap next to the Point Place hospital.

She patted the dashboard. "Lincoln, sweetie, the hospital can't revive you. Mr. Forman predicted your death and I have to say good bye. But WHY couldn't you have died closer to MY apartment!" Jackie swung open the door and as luck would have it, stepped into a puddle soaking her sneaker.

She felt like crying now. She had a dead car, possibly the flu, cramps and a wet foot. This was NOT a Jackie Burkhart day at all.

*

"Just fill out the paperwork and I'll need to see your insurance card and driver's license." The rude receptionist pushed a clipboard out through a slot at the bottom of the window. "Can you tell me if Dr. Harper is still on this floor?"

The receptionist pulled the clipboard back. "No, you need to go next door to the hospital. There's a suite of offices on the first floor. Dr. Harper has moved there."

Jackie walked away muttering, "Bitch" under her breath. She crossed the covered breezeway that separated the clinic from the hospital. Somehow she got lost and ended up in the emergency room. "Shit!" Now she was tired and could smell the stale coffee from the vending machine. She backed up into the hallway and looked for an orderly.

"Hello?" She peeked into room after room until she saw a nurse. "Excuse me, but can you help me?"

Kitty turned around at the familiar voice. "Jackie? What are you doing here?" The poor girl looked so sad. She had one dry shoe and a muddy wet one. Her hair was stringing down her face and her mascara was running. "Oh Mrs. Forman, can you help me please?"

Kitty smiled and put an arm around the young girl's shoulders and led her to the nurse's station. She set her down in a plastic yellow chair and brought her a cup of cocoa. "Now Jackie, can you tell me what you are doing here?"

Big tears fell from her mismatched eyes. "I was – I was trying to find Dr. Harper's office and – and the receptionist was a bitch and I got lost and the coffee machine hates me!" She threw her free arm around Kitty's neck and sobbed.

"Now sweetie, let's take a deep breath. You're going to be okay. Dr. Harper's office is on this floor. Can you tell me why you need to see him so I can get you a nurse?"

Jackie wiped her eyes. "Can't you be my nurse?"

Kitty put a hand over her heart – she was touched. "Well we need to know why you are here. The insurance companies require it, but I will be close by. I promise."

"Well, I missed getting my flu shot, I feel sick to my stomach and I thought last night it was your meatloaf, but I think I have a fever and I'm having menstrual cramps." Then she whispered, "My boobs are killing me right now."

Kitty bit her lip and tried not to laugh, "Jackie, my meatloaf was fine. I think we know how to get you feeling better in a hurry." Kitty walked to the nurse's station and brought back a clipboard. "Honey, fill this out and then I need you to pee in this cup."

"I'm throwing up, not having a pee problem."

Kitty laughed and replied, "Just do this and I'll take you to Dr. Harper's office when you're done."

*

Jackie waited in the examining room wearing a paper gown. She looked at her one wet foot and then the dry foot. This was not a good day. A nurse came in and stuck a thermometer in her mouth and took her blood pressure. "You have a slight fever and your BP's fine."

Jackie wanted to yell but didn't. "I know I have a fever, that's why I'm here." The nurse turned around and asked when Jackie had her last exam. "About six months ago, I have a fever! Where's Dr. Harper?" The nurse put Jackie's medical file in a slot on the outside of the door and left.

It seemed like hours later when Dr. Harper's friendly face appeared in the door. "Little Jackie Burkhart. How are you my dear? I don't see you that often and that's always good." The doctor sat on his little rolling chair and looked at her medical chart.

"Now when did you start feeling sick?" he asked gently.

"Saturday night after dinner."

"Any other symptoms?" he added.

"I have a fever and some cramps and I can't smell coffee without getting sick."

"Well Jackie, I'm going to do an exam so lay back and relax while I get a nurse in here." Jackie was freaking out now, flu shots didn't come with exams! Much to her relief, Kitty was the nurse that accompanied Dr. Harper back into the room.

Kitty smiled and was practically bubbling. She held Jackie's hand as Dr. Harper performed his examination. "It will be a little uncomfortable sweetie, but just relax."

Minutes later, Dr. Harper peeled off his gloves and smiled. "Congratulations Jackie. You are going to have a baby."

*

Kitty squealed with joy and hugged Jackie who was still in shock. "I'm going to be a grandma! I'm going to be a _grandma_?" Kitty sat down next to the table. Dr. Harper looked at Nurse Forman. "You too know each other?"

Kitty smiled. "Yes, you remember my son, Eric? Well, he's the dad." She looked at Jackie and said, "Eric is the dad right?"

Jackie was still shocked but managed to nod her head. "I'm going to be the best grandmother ever!" Dr. Harper picked up the file and made some notes. According to the history you gave the nurse, I'm putting you at seven to eight weeks but I'd like order a sonogram just to make sure. "Nurse Forman, can you arrange that please?"

Kitty was humming, "Oh yes doctor - right away!"

Dr. Harper looked at Jackie. "You'll be in good hands young lady. I'll see you again in four weeks. Here is a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and something for that cold."

*

Jackie followed Kitty to another room to get her ultrasound. Kitty started to fret. "Eric should really be here for you. This is an exciting moment!" Jackie grabbed Kitty's hand, "Mrs. Forman, I'm scared but I am determined to be a successful single mom. Eric doesn't need to be here." But then in a tiny voice she asked, "Will you stay with me? My mom is in Cabo and I just want someone here."

"Oh honey, I'd be honored to be with you."

Kitty held Jackie's hand while the technician squirted a gel over the girl's stomach and started waving a wand. Jackie heard this odd swishing noise that was distracting her from watching what the technician was doing. "What is that noise? It sounds like a washing machine."

The tech stopped and smiled. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Kitty squeezed Jackie's hand. "Okay, look here." The technician pointed to a tiny spot on the monitor. "That is your baby. I'll print out a picture for you."

Jackie looked real hard but couldn't see anything. "Where is it?!" Kitty pointed to the screen," That little peanut is our baby." And Kitty let the tears flow. She was looking at her grandchild – the most miraculous thing she had seen in a long time. Jackie was trying to wrap her head around the peanut looking like a baby.

Kitty helped Jackie clean up and the lab tech handed her a printed picture of the ultrasound. Together the two women poured over the picture which meant different things to each of them.

"Sweetie, are you going to be okay?" Kitty asked gently.

Jackie shrugged. "My car died in the parking lot like Mr. Forman said it would. Can I go home with you until I can get a ride?"

*

Red was in the kitchen when the two wet women blasted through the glass doors. Both of them were smiling and Red knew that nothing good could come from this. Kitty was humming and kissed Red's bald head while she got a towel so Jackie could dry her hair. "I have some old stuff of Laurie's that you can change into if you want to get out of those wet clothes.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to wear anything of Laurie's. I think I'll dry out pretty quick." She turned to Red. "Mr. Forman, you were right. My Lincoln died in a parking lot."

Red settled back in the dining chair. "What kind of noise did it make - before it died?"

"It sounded like a groan and then everything stopped." Jackie explained. "Mrs. Forman gave me a ride here so I could get ride home."

Kitty tsk-tsked the car conversation and made Jackie sit at the table. "There are much more important things going on than an old car breaking down! "Now Jackie, is there something you'd like to share with Red?"

Jackie's eyes got big, "Umm – not yet????" Kitty remembered that Eric still didn't know. "Oh, hahahaha, what was I thinking? We can do that later!"

So Jackie sat there with her big news and no clue how to share it with her best friend.

*

A short time later, Eric's Vista Cruiser pulled up in the driveway. Kitty was thrumming with excitement and Jackie was looking sick again. Red couldn't bear Kitty's nervousness so he took his newspaper and went into the living room. Jackie was wringing her hands and thinking of how she was going to tell him.

_Hey, Eric – guess what? I'm having a peanut!_

Or

_Eric, you're sure looking handsome – did you know I'm having a baby?_

Or

_Eric – Baby Burkhart is a go! Yay!_

She sighed loudly, none of those would work. Eric came swinging through the door and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Hey mom, how was your day?" Kitty was clapping her hands – "It was terrific!" Eric turned to set his briefcase on the floor and was astonished to see Jackie at the table. "Hey, pretty lady, this is a nice surprise!"

He walked over and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. She smiled shakily. Eric sensed something was going on with Jackie and his mother. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Kitty laughed, "She's perfect! Aren't you Jackie? You are just perfect!" Kitty was buzzing around the table touching Jackie, hugging Eric and finally before she exploded, she said, "I'm going to be in the living room. Make sure you call me - later!" She gave Jackie a big stage-type wink and closed the kitchen door behind her.

Eric sat down and looked at the door. "What was that all about?" Jackie shrugged. "You know how Mrs. Forman gets sometimes."

Eric smiled, "So why are you here on a Monday of all days?"

_Good question, how was she going to answer that?_ After all he was a 50% partner and her best friend and these damn hormones and nausea were making her thinking fuzzy. She remembered the noise her little peanut was making. _Swish swish – I'm here! I'm here! _ This was what she wanted. Kitty was so happy – Jackie had just felt numb. She wiped away a tear that threatened to fall.

Eric watched the emotions play over his girlfriends face. What was going on here? "Jackie, sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

She looked up and all the horrors of the morning came rushing back. She sobbed a big hormone laden sob, "I-need-a-ride-home. My car died." Eric didn't know why she would cry about that old car, she knew it was going to breakdown. He gathered her in his arms and let her cry against his chest. There was more too it than the car.

"Come on, this is your best friend here. Talk to me." She wiped her face and sat up. "Oh Eric, I'm having a Burkhart peanut!" Eric laughed, "What are you talking about midget." Jackie took the picture from her pocket and laid it out on the kitchen table. "That peanut is half me and half you."

Eric was staggered, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She nodded her head yes and Kitty burst through the kitchen doors shouting, "That's my grandchild!!"

Red was still in the living room and shouted, "What?!"

*


	14. Chapter 14 We Can Make This Work

**Author Note: **_We're moving right along – are you still with me?_

**Chapter – Fourteen- **_We Can Make This Work_

Jackie looked at Eric's shaken face. "I just found out today. It wasn't your mom's meatloaf."

Eric looked at her still trying to grasp the idea that they finally made the Burkhart baby. "Do you know when?" She nodded her head and whispered in his ear, "I think it was at the drive in."

Eric frowned – _which time at the drive in_? Jackie whispered in confirmation, "Yes, it was at the end of Star Wars." Eric got a huge smile and punched his fist in the air. "Yes!" Luke Skywalker and his mighty light saber scored! Eric stood up and twirled Jackie in his arms – this was the best news ever.

Red was still waiting for an answer. Eric lowered Jackie to the floor and Kitty was crying. "What did I hear and Eric what did you do?" Kitty pulled the ultrasound photo over to her husband. "Red, this is our grandchild."

Red wasn't impressed. "It looks like a damn peanut!"

Jackie replied, "That's what I thought!"

Red smiled though, a grandchild – a kid that wouldn't be a dumbass because it would only 50% Forman. This would be good for the child. "Well, Jackie you really had an eventful day."

Jackie leaned against Eric's chest and grinned, "I guess you could say that. If Mrs. Forman hadn't been there with me, I don't know what I would do." Red looked at Eric. "Son, just remember our previous conversation. " _After the first three months, a pregnant woman needs someone to help them. I've done it twice, so I know! _Eric gulped – this was his best friend, his girlfriend and his baby – he was going to be in it for the long haul even if she wanted to be a _successful single mom_ – he was going to be there every step of the way.

*

Kitty invited Jackie to stay for dinner and promised no meatloaf or coffee. Red sat in the kitchen for a change, proud of his son for making a grandbaby but still pissed for doing it "bass-ackwards"! He squeezed Jackie's hand and asked one of the questions that needed to be asked. "Are you going to contact your mother?"

Jackie shook her head no. "I don't even know where she is. I got a postcard two months ago from Cabo San Lucas – there was no return address."

Red huffed, "I can find her if you need her here." Jackie kissed Red's cheek. "No thank you Mr. Forman. You and Kitty and Eric are all the family I need." Jackie sat on Eric's lap and hugged him. "It _had_ to be Star Wars didn't it?" Eric smiled into her hair and whispered back, "Of course, you know me!"

The glass doors slid open and a scraggly wet Steven Hyde pushed his way in out of the rain. He stopped at the table to see a happy foursome chatting with each other – why in the hell was Jackie still hanging around? He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Hey Red, I parked behind your car – let me know when you need me to move it."

Kitty noticed how Steven deliberately ignored Eric and Jackie. She called him on it. "Steven, don't be rude. You rarely see Eric anymore and you just walked right past him."

Hyde popped the top of his beer and toasted. "Red – Eric – cheers man, I'll catch you later." And he disappeared into the basement. Red didn't appreciate the obvious snub directed at Jackie who was more of his son's friend than Steven. Red made a decision – _he's got to go! _

*

Eric drove Jackie home through the rain soaked streets. He held her hand and they couldn't stop smiling at each other. He parked then came around to open her car door. "If we run, we'll be less wet." He held his jacket over their heads and they hurried to the entrance of her apartment building. "Do you want to come up?"

Eric backed her against the wall and surrounded her with his arms. So gently, his kissed her lips and she found herself melting all over again. He could be so tender that it was unimaginable. She surrendered and clung to him while the rain pounded the sidewalk and he kissed her passionately. Eric pressed his forehead against hers, "If I don't come up I'll just stay down here and holler your name until you open the door!"

'You'd do that for me?" she asked. He smiled, "Jackie, I'd walk through fire if you wanted me to." She grinned and unlocked her door. The apartment was warm and slightly messy but considering how she felt that morning, she didn't care. Eric tossed his jacket on the back of a chair. "Come here."

Jackie turned and grabbed his hand and let him pull her into his arms. "I meant it when I said I was attracted to you."

She pressed her cheek against his chest. "I know."

He hugged her shoulders. "I also said I would support you in anything you decide."

"I know."

"Your next doctor's appointment – I want to be there. This is going to get scary for you – yeah, I've been reading up on it, no thanks to all those In Vitro books, but even if you want to do this alone, you are going to need some help and I'm here."

Jackie relaxed, "I'm glad – I think I'm still in shock but thank you."

He tilted her chin with his finger. "…and I read that we can still _do it_ for a couple of months!"

She slapped his chest and laughed. "You pig!"

Eric hung around while Jackie arranged for a rental car to be delivered the next morning. He wanted to make sure she was fine and even took the offending can of coffee to the dumpster. "Are there monsters under your bed?" he teased. She smiled – he was making her feel better. "No, but you can check if you want."

Eric grinned, "Well, I think you're okay for now, I'll call you tonight?"

She smiled shyly, "I'd like that.

He tweaked her nose and closed the door behind him. Jackie sighed, now she had new research to do!

*

Red and Kitty were getting ready for bed when Red sat on the side of the mattress and looked at his wife. "Kitty, I know you love all of Eric's friends and at times they get a bit much but we have to talk about Steven."

Kitty fussed with the pink foam rollers in her hair. "What about Steven?"

Red frowned, "Well, Steven has been living with the stripper in our basement for over two years. I just don't think that we want to bring a grandchild into this house with that nonsense going on."

Kitty looked worried, "What are you saying honey?"

"I think it's time W.B. took care of his son or Steven got his own apartment. We can't support him or Samantha anymore."

"But Red, he gives you rent."

"Kitty, he eats and drinks more than he pays. They are up all night and our electric bill is huge. We can't live like this and I won't let Jackie bring a baby into this house with those two still in the basement."

Kitty didn't like it, but she agreed. "I know, he still treats Jackie so nasty. That girl loved him for years and he marries a stripper. I mean it worked out great for Eric, but those two years of fighting were really unnecessary."

Red put his hand on his wife's hand. "Kitty, I'm telling him on Friday that he needs to move. Then I want to hire a cleaning crew to sanitize the entire basement."

"You're right Red, it's for the best. He'll be angry and shout but in the long run it will be good for him."

Red leaned over and kissed his wife. "You're good for me Kitty."

*

Thanksgiving dinner was small with only the Forman's and Jackie but it was cheerful and Kitty was happy to be the hostess. Friday loomed dark and cloudy. The rain that had started on Monday was now threatening sleet and freezing rain. Red and Kitty were waiting for Steven to arrive.

Red had packed up much of the small possessions that Hyde had stored and put them in the garage. Kitty took the bed linens and gave them a fresh wash and packed them up along with his clothes. She didn't want to touch Samantha's _outfits_, so she left that for the couple to deal with. The Forman's were waiting to be the bearers of bad news.

When the El Camino pulled into the driveway, Red called Eric to the kitchen. "Son, I need you to run an errand for me."

"Dad, I'm grading papers."

Red's tone sounded ominous. "I need some things from the hardware store. Here's my credit card and a list. I need you to go now." Eric looked at his mom who was eyeing the beyond the back door. Whatever was going to go down, Red didn't want him to be there. "Sure dad, I'll be back in a while."

"Take your time son and use the front door."

*

By the time Eric came back, Steven Hyde and his stripper wife were peeling out of the driveway. Hyde flipped off Eric and hollered an angry, "Fuck You Forman!" and all that remained were his taillights. Eric put his dad's purchases in the garage.

Kitty had been crying and Red's face was tight as if he'd been angry. "Dad, what happened with Hyde?" Kitty blew her nose in a hankie, "Steven and Samantha are moving in with W.B. It was a mutual arrangement." His mom explained.

Eric looked at Red. "Dad – are you okay?"

Red shrugged his shoulders. 'Yeah, Good. It's what's your mother said. Sometimes men have to do things that are unpleasant for the sake of their families and this was something I should have done two years ago." Red leaned a heavy hand on Eric's shoulder. "Son, I'm going to need your help this weekend."

"Sure Dad. Just let me know."

Kitty hugged Eric, "Remember, Steven can come back to visit anytime but he can't bring Samantha."

Eric still wanted to know what was said when Hyde was kicked out but apparently his parents knew what they were doing and now he had the basement all to himself – finally!

*

It was the first of December and the snow was lightly falling. A Cadillac pulled up into the Forman driveway. It had been a long time since she had been here. Would she still be welcome? Ever since she saw the Homemaker picture hanging on the wall of the company president's office, she knew it was destiny that drove her here. She had left some things undone and it was time to make it right. She was the one to do it!

*


	15. Chapter 15 Changes

**Author Note: **_I feel a twist coming on!_

**Chapter – Fifteen – **_Changes_

Kitty was folding dishtowels and Red was having his morning coffee when Eric came down for the morning. "Hey mom, I'm going to hang out at Jackie's today. She's got some pregnant books she wants me to read." Eric saw the Cadillac pull up in the driveway. "Hey Dad, do you know whose car that is?"

Red leaned over to look out the glass doors, "Oh jeez, not her! I get rid of a couple of bums and now a new one pops up." Kitty got up to see what they guys were talking about and gasped, "Oh! Oh gosh!" She jumped up and down in her usual excited Kitty Forman way and quickly opened the doors!

A pink velour coat swept into the kitchen and the two women hugged, one dark head pressed against a light brown head – both the same height and squealing in the same decibel of excitement. Eric finally figured out who it was and jumped in for his hug. "Aunt Paula!"

Paula grabbed her nephew's shoulders and took a good long look at him. "Oh Eric. You are so handsome!" She pinched his cheek maybe a little too eagerly, "I knew that someday you would grow up. Just looking at you makes me feel old. How was Africa?"

Eric rubbed his cheek, "It was a good learning experience and I got a professor job at Kenosha Community College." Paula hugged him again and slid a $50 bill into his shirt pocket. "Well I'm very proud of you." Paula ruffled his hair and then turned to Red.

"My favorite brother-in-law!" She squealed. Red tried to hide behind his paper, "I'm your only brother-in-law" Paula kissed the top of his head and Red blushed slightly – he was a guy after all – and he liked the attention! "So Paula, what brings you around this time of year?"

Paula and Kitty sat at the table and Eric took up the extra chair. "Let me tell you a story." Paula began to tell her extended family how she was the top saleswoman of the year (again) and the president of the make-up company wanted to personally congratulate her and that was when she saw a picture on the wall that looked just like her sister! "I had to ask Mr. Walker where he got the drawing from and do you know what he told me?"

Kitty and Eric were waiting with baited breath. Paula continued, "He was at an art show in Kenosha this past summer and saw this sketch that won first place. He said that the Homemaker was the 'epitome of womanhood' and it reminded him of why he sold cosmetics and that all women should be as beautiful."

Kitty blushed at the compliment. Paula smiled, "I looked closely and Kitty, the resemblance was uncanny! How did you get on that drawing? Any how, I started thinking about the last time we saw each other and we haven't been as close as sisters should be and wouldn't it be wonderful to spend some time together since Mom and Dad are gone…."

Eric looked at his dad, "This is like listening to Jackie talk." Red laughed out loud. "You're right son."

Kitty beamed, "Paula I would love to spend time with you. Can I drive your pink car?"

"Of course! Eric, Red would you get my bags out of the trunk?" Paula turned back to her sister. "I'm going to use Laurie's room since I know she isn't here. I need to go freshen up. Thank you boys!"

*

Once Aunt Paula was settled in, Eric called Jackie to tell her plans had changed. In fact over the last few days, a lot had changed in the Forman household. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Eric, I'm good. What time are you picking me up?"

"Jackie, my Aunt Paula stopped by and is staying for a visit. I don't know that I'll be able to escape today. Also, Red evicted Hyde and Sam."

Eric could almost hear the smile in Jackie's voice when she said, "Gee, that's too bad. NOT! Is that your Aunt Paula, the _cosmetics_ lady?"

"Well, yeah. I think you met her a few years ago."

Jackie shrieked in the phone, "Come get me! We're talking make up and beauty and you need to come get me!" Eric laughed and held the phone away from his ear. "Yes ma'am. Are you dressed?" he knew better than to ask that. "I'm dressed to the nines! Come get me!"

Kitty smiled as she saw Eric hang up the phone. "So Jackie wants to come over – remember, your mother is always right."

"No, it was Aunt Paula's make up that was the cincher. I have to go pick her up. Where is Aunt Paula?"

"Oh, she downstairs with Red in the basement – I think they're looking for a box of old photographs."

"Okay, well I'm going to pick her up so I'll be back later."

*

'You know Red, this basement is huge – it's a shame you let all kids just hang out down here all these years. This would make a great studio apartment." Paula walked around the empty basement. All the furniture was gone and as Red promised a cleaning crew had gone through and did a great job of sanitizing the remains of the basement. Paula looked in the small room that had been used for Hyde's cot. "This would make a great closet and look, you have a shower. All you need is a toilet and there you have the perfect bathroom."

Paula took Red's hand and walked him around the room. "Red, have a vision with me. Look an outside entrance – you have room in this corner for a bedroom…take this washer and dryer, move it to the garage and put in one of those stacker units, they are apartment size, you have room over here for a second bedroom or den and over here you have a sink – throw in an electric stove a countertop, small refrigerator.…" Paula twirled around, her mind overflowing with ideas. "Then, put in a huge carpet right here in the center and if this was New York, you could rent this studio apartment for at least $1200 to $1500 a month!"

Red had dollar signs in his eyes. He actually could imagine turning the basement into an apartment. The only difficulty would be getting Kitty to do laundry in the garage but he had the water set up for that already. That could easily be an extra $15,000 a year. He looked at his sister-in-law, "You know Paula, you are much smarter than I gave you credit for."

"Aw Red, you do love me! Now let's go buy some sheetrock and make it happen!"

Red had a new appreciation for Kitty's sister.

*

Paula and Red were going over some figures when Eric arrived with Jackie in tow. Jackie put on her best cashmere sweater and some warm leggings under her short skirt. She wore her favorite boots and Eric knew she was dressing up for Aunt Paula's benefit. Kitty welcomed the young brunette with a hug and a cookie. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good Mrs. Forman." She smiled back. Red grinned and nudged Paula. "This is Eric's girlfriend Jackie."

"Can I call you Aunt Paula?"

Paula was taken aback. She remembered this dark haired girl as the noisy loud overbearing princess of the group. If she was Eric's girlfriend then something had drastically changed. Maturity maybe – Paula didn't know but nevertheless she liked the young Jackie. "Jackie won't you sit with us?" Eric pushed up an extra chair. "Aunt Paula. Jackie was the artist that drew mom's picture."

Paula blinked. "Really..." There _was_ something about this girl. "You drew the Homemaker?"

Jackie smiled modestly, "Yeah, it was one of my first sketches. Mrs. Forman is so easy to draw. I finished one of Mr. Forman that I'm entering next year." Paula needed more information. "So do you draw for a living?"

Jackie grinned, "I'm a fashion designer. I'm drawing men's suits now, but I hope to get evening gowns in the future. There's more color and textures to work with."

Paula nodded. "It's like working with a clean face. I put on the foundation and the mascara and gloss and lipstick and blush and it's like I'm an artist!"

Jackie beamed, "I know!!!! It's creating something out of nothing, not that a clean face is nothing, but I would NEVER put make up on my face if it was dirty..." Eric put his hand over Jackie's mouth, if she kept talking then Aunt Paula would start and no one would get any conversation. Jackie moved Eric's hand, "I love make up!"

Eric pulled Jackie into his lap and shut her up with a nice kiss. Red groaned, "Eric, not in the kitchen. You two can move into another room." Eric laughed, "Its okay dad, I just had to change her focus."

"Jackie, I think I found a nice car for you at a good price. A friend of mine works at a garage and he's selling a Chevy Malibu with very low miles. I can take you there this afternoon if you want to look at it."

Jackie got excited, "I love Malibu's! My boss has one and it's gorgeous. I even have my checkbook in my purse!"

Paula got caught up in the excitement. "Red, while you're gone I'm going to call my friends about the sheetrock."

*

Hours later, Paula had several dozen sheets of drywall delivered to the basement while Red watched as Jackie bought a new car. It was cute and zippy and perfect for a single successful mom-to-be. Red checked the engine thoroughly after he and Eric took it on an extensive test drive. Red also made sure that she had the title transferred to her own name and everything was legal before he let her leave the parking lot.

Kitty watched as one after another football player built handsome young man carried the sheetrock down to the basement. Paula sat on the washer and Kitty joined her on the dryer as they watched all that muscle hauling lumber and supplies. Kitty knew she was smiling too much but she couldn't help it. "Paula, this is like my own personal man parade."

Paula smiled, "I know, I paid them extra to bring it down _slowly_. They are just so cute to look at!"

Kitty grinned, "I can't wait until Red gets home!"

*

Eric rode back to the house with Jackie and she was still exhilarated. The new little car handled better than her old clunker and was fast. She had a stereo that worked and the heater felt wonderful. She knew her driving scared Eric a tad, but she was a good driver – just speedy. Kitty was waiting as Red parked and Jackie drove up behind him.

"Well Kitty, Norm gave Jackie a very good deal. She should be safe and secure in this little car." Kitty waited for Eric to exit the passenger door and she sat in the warm seat. "Oh sweetie, this is so much nicer than your Lincoln. And there's plenty of room in the back seat! I'm glad Red could help you."

"Mrs. Forman, he is a lifesaver. I love this car – it's just like me" Kitty patted her arm. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

Jackie hesitated – Eric had family over and buying the car took time away from Red. "Can I come over tomorrow? I think I just want to get some extra sleep. I had a hectic week. Oh, you know – you're a nurse! I have a bunch of baby books to read."

"Now if you're sure… we would love to have you."

"I'm sure." Jackie smiled. Eric came around to the driver's side window. "Hey midget….nice car ya got there." She laughed, "I know – some nerd's dad helped me buy it." Eric leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I guess I'll call you tonight?"

Jackie smiled. "I love hearing you talk on the phone. Call me!"

*

Paula's second phone call of the afternoon delivered a washer/dryer unit, an electric range and a refrigerator. She and Kitty ran downstairs as the delivery men used dollies to deliver the large boxes. Kitty enjoyed these older men in uniform as they carefully set the appliances in the corner and they smiled nice as Paula slipped a tip in each pocket. When the last delivery man left, Kitty exclaimed, "Paula how did you get all of this done so quickly?"

Paula shrugged, "Kitty I have so much that it becomes a joy to share it with my sister. Besides, how else would we get to see so many cute tushies without Red hanging around?" The two women laughed. Red came down the stairs followed by Eric who had no idea of what was going on. He thought he could just kick back on the old sofa and watch some TV.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed, "What happened down here?" He saw sheet after sheet of drywall, cans of paint, a roll of plastic and the boxed appliance stacked in a corner. Red smiled everything was working perfectly.

"What happened to my couch and my chairs? Where's Hyde's room?"

Red grinned, "That is going to be a closet, this will be a proper bathroom and your mother and I are turning this into an apartment."

"For me?" Eric asked hopefully. Red scratched his cheek. "Er, we hadn't really thought about that. It's more like a rental to bring in some extra cash. Son, this house will be yours someday and if you want to live down here then you can. Until that time, no."

"Damn."

*


	16. Chapter 16 Reduction in Force

**Author Note**: I love Aunt Paula! Thanks for everyone that tried to guess the mystery guest!

**Chapter – Sixteen – **_Reduction in Work Force _

Eric was amazed at the transformation his old hangout had gone through. It seemed like everyday Aunt Paula had something new delivered or something old removed. Kitty squawked a bit about the new laundry room but Red made some special shelves for her in the garage and added a stereo.

The electricians added some dropped lighting through the false ceiling giving the impression that it was a real apartment. A large carpet on the cement floor provided a layer of warmth that had sorely been lacking. All that was missing were actual windows – the original casement windows would only let in a small amount of sunlight so Paula had strategically placed some mirrors and paintings to give the effect of brightness. Red changed the lock on the outside door to prevent Hyde or anyone from just dropping by. Eric was proud of his dad for letting Aunt Paula boss him around and not complain about it too loudly.

"Eric" Kitty called down the stairs, "Jackie's on the phone."

Eric ran up the stairs to catch the telephone in the kitchen. Aunt Paula and Red were looking at some kind of blueprints. "Hi pretty lady. What's going on?"

Jackie had just got off work and kicked off her shoes. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Can you come with me?"

Eric almost swayed on his feet. His half of the peanut was ready for its next visit and he got to go! "Tell me what time and I'll be there."

Red looked up, "What's going on son, I thought you didn't have school due to the holiday."

"That starts on Monday, Dad. I'm going to the doctor with Jackie."

Paula looked up. "All right, what have you forgotten to tell me?"

Eric looked sheepishly, "Did I forget to mention that I'm going to have a baby?"

Paula face fell. "You're going to have a what?!"

*

Eric began the lengthy topic of how his girlfriend wanted to be a single successful mother and was going to do it via In Vitro but since he was her best friend he stepped in as the "donor" to save her money and grant her peace of mind. Now she was beginning the second trimester and he was finally able to see his 50% of the baby peanut.

Aunt Paula said, "What a load of crap."

Red started laughing – _that's what he thought too!_

"Eric Forman I am ashamed of you!" Paula pointed her ring finger at her nephew. "So your _best friend_ wants to have a baby and you volunteer to give her the _donor_ portion for free because it cost you zero and you had fun doing it didn't you?"

"Well yeah." He replied honestly.

"And you thought that was all there was to it, didn't you?" Paula dared him to deny it.

"Well yeah."

"Well I am sorry buster but you better get ready to be _very_ involved. That young lady is having YOUR baby whether you like it or not. And that baby is MY great niece or nephew and I won't have it raised by a single mother. You marry her or live with her or carry her on your back everywhere you go, because that little baby is more important that you will ever know."

Kitty heard the commotion and didn't want to interrupt so she sat down quietly as Paula continued her tirade on Eric's behalf. "And don't think you can just play house. A baby needs love and two parents and you two will need each other more often than you could possibly know."

Paula put her hand on Eric's shoulder, "Maybe Jackie was a little naïve for having this grand plan, but _you_ fed on it and by supporting her you compounded it by making it real! Do you love her? Or is it just fun and games? What are you going to do if Miss Single Mom meets an old boyfriend or the man of her dreams and takes away you child? Did you think that far ahead?"

Eric shook his head; _no he really hadn't thought that far ahead_.

"What if she if dies in childbirth? Are you prepared to be a single dad? Do you care enough about her? Have you told her? Eric Forman, don't insult your aunt by telling me you didn't think this thing through. There is more to being a parent than what comes from a damn In Vitro cup or someone who calls themselves a _friend_!"

Red smirked. That was the finest dressing down he had ever head and Eric was hanging his head, shamefaced enough to understand every word his aunt just boot kicked in his ass.

"I need to talk to Jackie."

*

At first he heard the swish of the baby's tiny heartbeat, smiling he looked at the monitor and saw tiny little arms and legs and the steady beat of the heart.

He fell in love.

His little peanut was now 12 weeks developed and he watched the screen as Jackie intertwined her fingers with his. She whispered, "Eric, can you see him – her? It's so beautiful." She said totally awed.

Eric took his eyes off the monitor briefly and looked at Jackie lying in her paper grown – her eyes were radiant and so full of wonder and Eric thought of Aunt Paula's words. Do you love her? In that instant – that infinite second he recalled their first kiss in the basement, the times they cried over heartbroken relationships, the years of Saturday phone calls home and Eric realized – yes, he did love her.

He loved her wit, her sarcasm, her open honesty and friendship. She cared about him and defended him – who could not love someone with a heart as big as Jackie's?

She smiled at him and said something he couldn't hear and he felt so lost in her eyes and her beautiful face and in the space of mere seconds he fell head over heels in love again. He was in love with his unborn child and the mother who looked at him with such trust and gentleness – he leaned over and kissed her.

She kissed him back surprised at the measure of passion he conveyed. The lab tech cleared her throat, "Um Dad, would you like a picture?" Eric grinned, "I would love one." The technician pressed some buttons on the keyboard and a handed Eric a scanned picture of his child to be.

Dr. Harper came into the room while Jackie was cleaning up the ultrasound gel. He introduced himself to Eric, "I'm Dr. Harper. I've been taking care of little Jackie Burkhart since she was a baby herself. If you'll have a seat in that chair right there, I have a little exam to conduct."

"Jackie, how is the morning sickness?"

"Much better, I hardly hurl anymore." Dr. Harper chuckled. "That's good to hear. Have you felt the baby move yet?"

"No, I feel pretty much like regular but I get tired sometimes."

"That's to be expected. Dad, come over here." Eric pointed at himself. "Me? Dr. Harper smiled – he liked this awkward young man. Eric moved over to the exam table and the doctor placed the stethoscope in Eric's ears. "Now listen and you'll hear only the baby and not the washing machine."

Eric held his breath as Dr. Harper moved the stethoscope over Jackie's stomach. There – it was right there he could hear the fast faint beats of his child's heart. _I'm here Dad – I'm here! _Eric didn't even know a tear had slid down his cheek until Jackie wiped it away. "Oh Eric, isn't this just the best thing ever?"

Eric could only nod his head as he handed the piece of equipment back to Dr. Harper. "Now Jackie, don't be alarmed but as the nurse told you that five pounds you gained is healthy and you will be gaining at least four pounds a week for the rest of your pregnancy."

"What?!?" It was a typical Jackie screech – Eric smiled. "I can't be a fatty! Four pounds? No freaking way!"

Dr. Harper continued, "You'll find your breasts will get larger and this will be a good time to go shopping for maternity clothes." Jackie looked happy about that.

Dr. Harper continued, "And if you're careful, you can resume sexual relations." Eric looked happy about that.

_*_

That Friday morning Eric got a called to the administrator's office. "Mr. Forman, you have a personal telephone call and normally we wouldn't accept this but the young lady was hysterical."

Eric felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Jackie? Are you okay?"

"Eric!" She cried, "I didn't know who to call."

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" _Please say no!_

"The baby's okay, it's me! Eric, I lost my job." And she started sobbing on the phone. "I don't c-care about the stupid job but I'm losing my _health insurance_! What am I going to do? I can't find a job that will take me if I'm pregnant."

"Jackie – Jackie hold on. Are you at work?"

"No, they sent me home."

"Sweetie, stay there and I'll call you back. Are you okay to be alone right now?"

"Eric, I lost my job." She cried again and hung up the phone.

*

Eric hung up and called his mom. "Can you tell me what to do?"

His mom laughed, "If you tell me what's going on then I'll know how to help you."

"Jackie lost her job. She's crying and I can't leave. Can you call her or see if she's okay? I'm afraid that she's going to move to Chicago or go live with Kelso and Brooke."

"Honey she's not going to move. She's probably still in shock and she definitely shouldn't be driving. Your Aunt Paula and I will go over and talk to her. You go back to class and we'll talk later."

Eric was relieved. "Thanks mom, you're the best."

"I know honey – I'm your mother!"

*

Jackie heard knocking on her door. She knew Eric would come. She wiped her eyes and opened the door. "Surprise! Paula and I brought you some tea and cookies." Kitty sailed into the tiny apartment and wrapped the young girl in her arms. "You poor dear, Eric called and we came right over."

Paula set the carafe of hot tea and cookies on the coffee table. "Yes, he's leaving his class when they are done testing. School's letting out early for the Christmas Holiday." Paula's sharp eye looked around at all the baby books and sketches and Eric was right, this girl was serious about having a baby.

Jackie wiped her eyes and hugged Kitty. "Thank you for coming Mrs. Forman, I shouldn't have called Eric at work but I didn't know what to do – I panicked! Kitty patted her hand, 'Its going to be all right now, the girls are here." Paula picked up some of the adorable baby sketches; the girl had a remarkable talent. But this single mother crap had to be dealt with and Paula was the woman to do it!

Paula sat across from Kitty and Jackie and smiled. "Jackie, I know you don't know me very well, but I have a story to share with you if you'll let me."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "Okay." She sat next to Kitty while the older woman rested an arm around her shoulders. Paula noticed how protective her sister was of this girl.

"Jackie, when I was younger, maybe a little older than you are now, I was a Kathy May territory sales manager with five trainees under me. I was making 50 grand a year; I was sexy, single and successful. One night when I was in New York, I went to a party and met a new upcoming handsome actor – no I will not tell you his name…we had a few too many to drink and a few weeks later – Hello!"

Kitty put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my – I didn't know!"

Paul smiled sadly, "I didn't want anyone to know – especially our parents. God, Dad would have flipped his wig! But I was so happy, I had my beautiful apartment, I made excellent money, I had a nice on and off again boyfriend and I was going to hire a nanny to watch my baby while I made tons more money. Jackie, just like you I was going to be a successful single mother."

Paula leaned forward and took Jackie's slim hand into her own. "Honey, I was just sitting in my car in traffic on an ordinary day and I started bleeding. I managed to get out of my car and started having terrible cramps. I must have passed out in the street because I woke up in the hospital and they told me I had lost the baby."

Kitty gasped, "Oh Paula….why didn't you tell anyone. Why didn't you tell me?"

Paula looked at Jackie's shocked face and Kitty's caring one. "I wanted to do it all by myself so I could show everyone that I was successful – that I could live my life like nothing had changed. I wanted everyone to think I was indestructible." Paula wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Jackie, what I'm trying to say is that you can be a successful career mom. Honey, I know that my nephew loves you. Let him be the dad I know he can be. Don't repeat my mistakes."

Paula blew her nose into a tissue while the other girls hastily brushed away their tears. "Be happy sweetie; let the baby have two loving parents. This special baby will have Red and my sister as grandparents and I get a Great Niece or Nephew to spoil."

Jackie nodded her head. She felt a kindred spirit with this older woman. She stood up and walked over to Paula. "You will be my baby's Great Aunt and you will be just perfect." She bent down and kissed Paula on the temple. "Thank you for your story. I _was_ being selfish and it wasn't fair to my baby. I just wanted to have it all."

Kitty was still crying. "Jackie, you can have it all – you just get a family that goes with it. And honey, you know we love you."

These were words that Jackie had wished Jack and Pam Burkhart would have said to her but if they had, it would have only been the words - not the heartfelt emotion that Mrs. Forman expressed.

Paula clapped her hands much like Kitty does when she's happy. "I just had the greatest idea of the century. This works out in everyone's favor. Neither of you can speak until I'm done."

Kitty and Jackie sat at attention while Paula explained her idea. "Jackie for the past two weeks, Red and I have been renovating the basement. It has essentially been turned into a studio apartment like I've seen in New York. They could easily rent it out for $1500 a month – but the winds of destiny has changed. I am moving you into the basement."

Before Jackie could balk, Kitty said, "There is no ghost of Sam or Steven there – it is so nice you would hardly think you were in Point Place."

Paula continued. "I'm making this decision for all of us. Jackie you will live there with Eric because he needs to be more involved with your pregnancy and you will have Kitty upstairs if you aren't feeling well. There will be three people that can drive if you need to go anywhere – you won't be alone in this wickedly tiny apartment by yourself day after day. Seriously, where were you going to put the crib?"

Jackie was unprepared for this but it made sense, no job – no money – where would she live next month? Her health insurance….her savings could cover that.

"Jackie, come look at the studio and then make a decision. I think you'll change your mind." Paula promised.

Jackie felt so dazed that she was ready to do anything this smart older woman told her to do. But _live with Eric_? Oh boy!

*


	17. Chapter 17 Home For the Peanut

**Author Note: **Fluffy filler chapter – some interesting dialogue - Thank you thank you for all the constructive criticisms - many of you feel strongly about the way this story should go and I applaud your opinions - some of you have given me ideas!

**Chapter – Seventeen – **_Home for the Peanut_

Red took her down the outside staircase to show her the new lock he proudly installed and let her be the first to walk in the newly renovated basement. "Wow!" was about the only thing she could say. She looked at the clean white walls with and beige Berber carpet on the old concrete floor. There was a small kitchen in the place where the Popsicle freezer used to be and a washer/dryer unit next to the refrigerator.

She turned around expecting to see Steven's old room but instead found a large walk in closet next to a freshly plumbed bathroom. As she walked into where the old couch was, she could barely remember what it looked like. Ahead of her were two small empty rooms. Kitty tittered, "Look Jackie, one is a bedroom and the other can be a _nursery_. You have the stove for heating bottles, a laundry for baby clothes…"

Jackie twirled and covered her mouth. It was fantastic. It was truly beautiful and it worked. It was easily large enough that she and Eric wouldn't get on each others nerves and no one could barge in like the old days. "Mr. Forman, this is wonderful. I would gladly move here if you let me."

Red smiled, "Loud one that was my intention when Paula stuck her foot in Eric's ass the other night. I wanted to make sure you would feel comfortable down here. My grandbaby is going to be safe under my roof." He promised. Jackie went over and hugged Red; he was so much the father her dad wasn't. Red hugged her back, "Now remember, Kitty and I will be upstairs if you need anything."

Jackie laughed, "I just need my clothes and furniture."

Paula smiled, "There's furniture being delivered this afternoon, all you need it to get your clothes and personal effects. When Eric gets home, the two of you can go together. This is my Christmas present to the both of you."

Jackie looked at the dark hair version of Kitty. "So is it okay if I call you Aunt Paula? I don't have an aunt so you would be my first."

Paula beamed, "I would be honored honey. Girls like me and you? We're made of the same cloth!"

*

Eric packed up his class as quick as he could. It was the week before Christmas, how could some employer be so cold hearted as to layoff employees in December? Jackie had good reason to freak out and he only hoped his mom was able to calm her down. A freaked out frantic Jackie Burkhart would not be pleasant!

The current snowfall had slowed traffic to a crawl. _I'm gonna be a dad_. Eric smiled at the thought. Aunt Paula was a tough cookie but she was right he hadn't thought beyond helping Jackie achieve Baby Burkhart. Now that she had no job her whole plan was unraveling around her. No income, no health insurance – no apartment – Eric would freak out too if he was in that situation!

He pulled in the driveway behind Aunt Paula's pink Caddy – hopefully his mom had good news. He opened the glass doors and Jackie flew into his arms nearly knocking him over. "I missed you so much!" she whispered worriedly. He wrapped one arm around her and closed the door with the other.

"Hey, this is a surprise." He said brushing her dark hair out of her face. He could tell she had been crying but she did seem happier. "You look okay – I mean there's no mascara running or anything." He teased.

She batted his shoulder. "You goof. I'm sorry I called you at work. I didn't want to worry you but I didn't know who to call."

Eric kissed her cheek, "You should have called me. You did the right thing. We're partners in this and we need to rely on each other okay?"

She hugged him, "Okay, you're right again. God, I should start calling you "Right Again Forman." Eric laughed and then noticed that they weren't alone in the kitchen. His parents and Aunt Paula were sitting at the table waving hello and smiling – uh oh – something's up!

Eric sat down and pulled Jackie on his lap. "Let me have it."

*

Red explained to Eric all of the details of moving into the downstairs apartment with Jackie and how they would pay no rent for one year courtesy of Aunt Paula. Eric would however pay his own utilities, groceries and everything else he would if he had an apartment elsewhere. Paula nodded her head approvingly and added that she would call monthly to make sure Eric was keeping up his end of the bargain.

Kitty was so excited to have two of her kids living in the house again she didn't care what rules Red and Paula made them adhere to. She would have her son and Jackie living with her and that was a blessing.

A beeping noise followed by a loud rumbling indicated that another delivery truck was pulling up in the driveway. Paula looked at Red, "That's the furniture."

Red looked at Eric. "You stay here until I call you." Paula, Kitty and Red put on their coats and hurried out to the drive. Eric looked at Jackie. "What furniture?"

Jackie smiled. "Our furniture – your Aunt Paula is moving me out of my apartment. You get to help me pack." Eric squeezed her, "So I get to go to work, come home and go to work again?"

She mussed his hair, "Yeah, something like that." He pulled her back against his chest and sighed, "I always had dreamed of moving OUT of my parent's house one day….."

Jackie laughed softly, "Well, you kind of are. You're leaving the upstairs and moving to the basement. We're getting the big boy room!"

Kitty came running up the basement steps, "Oh you're going to love it! Jackie, Paula said to go pack and bring what you could. She knows a moving company that will store all the rest of your belongings until you need them."

Eric nudged Jackie off his knee. "I guess we have permission to leave the kitchen." Kitty handed Jackie her coat and whispered, "No peeking!"

*

Eric was putting linens into a pillowcase while Jackie was putting some of her clothes into a suitcase. "I think I'm going to need boxes. You think I'll get an extra day to come back? They sort of ganged up on me with this whole idea." Eric pulled the sheets and towels over to the door.

"I think mom will help – she's good with this stuff. Aunt Paula is scaring me – she's almost as bossy as you!"

Jackie laughed. "Have you seen it?"

"You mean the apartment? Not since it was completed. I got to watch as it was put together – Dad was pretty impressed with the guys that put up the walls. Now why couldn't I have got the cool basement when I was a teenager? I think it's because Red likes you best."

Jackie smirked, "Well I could have told you that! But seriously, have you ever lived with anyone before? I've lived with Fez but this is going to be different."

"Well, I've lived alone and then there's living with Laurie. You just have to choose your demons. I think you and I will be fine."

Jackie picked up a binder with her bills and checkbook. "Eric, there's something that scares me."

He stopped packing dishes. "What's that?"

Jackie moved over to the sofa. "When they let the bunch of us go, or a reduction in workforce as they called it, my health insurance ends on New Year's Eve. I'll get unemployment but that doesn't help me if I need to see Dr. Harper. What am I supposed to do? I still have my savings from the baby fund, but once that's gone, I'm screwed."

Eric finally had his own light bulb moment. "Well, my folks and Aunt Paula are pushing us to live together and be a family which I totally have no problem with. I know you are dead set on the single mom thing, but what if…." Eric paused not knowing how she would react to his suggestion.

Jackie looked at him expectantly, 'What if…what?"

_Just say it!_ Eric took a deep breath. "_What if_ we get a marriage license – we don't have to tell anyone – then legally, we'd be married and I could put you and the baby on my insurance and you can call the baby whatever you want and…."

Jackie put a finger on his lips. "So no proposal – no long engagement – we'd just legally be a family?"

"If that's what you want." He said kissing her fingertip. "I'm easy. Tell me what would make you feel better."

His offer was achingly sweet but being Jackie, she had always wanted the ring and the flowers and the romantic music. Instead she was being offered something else – security and a friend who loved her. She looked at his green eyes while he waiting for some kind of answer from her.

It might work – the baby would benefit all the way around – she did love Eric, but she wasn't in love with him. Did that make for a bad marriage? She bit her lip, "Do I get a ring?"

Eric laughed shakily; he had been holding his breath while it took forever for her to make up her mind. He got down on one knee, "Jackie, I know this isn't the kind of marriage proposal you want – that's not the kind of girl you are – this is something for right now so we can take care of each other. We'll get wedding bands and you can even call the baby Burkhart-Forman – but we need to do this quick."

Eric took her hand in his, "I don't have a ring yet, but if I did, it would go on this finger." Jackie looked down at him and smiled. "I have one demand." He looked up at her beautiful face, he would agree to anything she wanted if she said yes.

'We can't do this behind your parent's backs. They are so much like family to me I wouldn't want to hurt them that way."

Eric grinned, "Then… let's surprise them."

*

Jackie and Eric got back to the Forman's later that evening. All of Jackie's stuff was in the back of the Vista Cruiser so Eric carried in a couple of her suitcases and she took an overnight bag full of toiletries. Red was standing by the basement door proud as a peacock. He stepped aside as Eric led the way down to the new improved basement. When Eric got to the first landing, Kitty was standing there smiling like a she had the biggest secret.

Eric finally got to the bottom and saw Aunt Paula lounging on a brand spanking new three piece sectional couch. A glass coffee table had a carafe of something fragrant and there was a new color television up against a pony wall. This was Eric's first time seeing the whole apartment completed and he was astounded. "This is awesome." He dropped the suitcases and started looking around.

"Eric, help me dammit!" Jackie complained. Paula laughed at Eric's astonishment – he quickly went back to the stairs to take Jackie's case and helped her down the steps over the discarded suitcases. Jackie looked around; she had no idea that when Paula said _furniture_ she meant the entire apartment. Jackie picked her jaw up off the ground when she saw the beautiful armoire in the bedroom that matched the queen bed. Eric picked up her hand and they explored the tiny kitchen that had a packed refrigerator and a small cookware set. The sofa set was beautiful. Jackie touched the leather and sighed, "It's just like the seats in a new car."

Paula laughed at the comparison. "Sit honey, I picked leather because a fabric sofa retains odors like baby vomit and stuff like that." Jackie sat on the butter soft leather and leaned back against the cushions. "I may never move again." Paula reached over and squeezed her hand. They watched as Eric went in and out of the bathroom turning on faucets and flushing the toilet. "He's easily amused." Paula commented.

Kitty and Red came down the rest of the stairs. "So… how do you like it?" Eric closed the sliding closet doors and grinned, "Mom, you guys really impress me." He gave his mom a hug and shook Red's hand. Red Foreman was not an emotional man, but he was impressed with the maturity his son was showing and also how well everything came together despite working with his sister-in-law.

Jackie hugged Red and Kitty, "You've made this feel like a home. Thank you so much!" Paula got up, "Group hug! Oh Kitty don't forget to get the camera and the housewarming gift!"

Red said his goodnights and double checked the side door to make sure it was locked before he headed upstairs. Kitty ran back down with a package. "I wanted to give you two a little something special." The two women looked on as Eric opened the gift to find that Kitty had enlarged a photo from Eric's first day home. He was sleeping in bed with Jackie's hand on his chest and she had nodded off. "You two were much too cute not to have this in your home."

Jackie smiled as she remembered what Eric said_, "Just sit with me. I've had the longest day of my life." _After losing her job this morning, she could easily say the same thing.

Paula and Kitty said their goodnights and left the couple alone in the new apartment together for the first time.

Jackie looked at Eric. "There's only one bed.

Eric looked back at Jackie. "Do you think they did that on purpose?"

Together they agreed that the two sisters were in cahoots! "But isn't this a great apartment?" Eric agreed, he didn't even feel like he was in his parent's basement anymore.

*


	18. Chapter 18 The Big Day?

**Author Note: **Our little couple is making big decisions!

**Chapter – Eighteen – **_The Big Day?_

They spent their first night in their new apartment together and discovered some things they didn't know about sleeping with each other:

Jackie discovered that Eric liked to breathe through his nose – loudly. Eric noticed that Jackie liked to hog the covers.

Eric was a morning person – Jackie was not.

Eric was making coffee in the percolator when a bleary eyed Jackie stumbled her way to the bathroom. "Did we pack towels?"

"I think so. Let me check one of those suitcases." He opened the first one of three and got lucky. She smiled politely and locked herself in the bathroom. The door opened back up, "Can I have the case with the shampoo?" Eric grinned and found the little overnight bag. The door locked again.

Eric loved his little apartment. He had opened the side door to see if it was still snowing and the blast of cold air felt good. He was going to take Jackie for a little Christmas shopping and then for a drive to Kelso's for a favor. Life was getting interesting and Eric was ready for whatever came next.

*

Brooke sat there in stunned silence. "You mean you couldn't even tell me?" Kelso was grinning and high-fived Eric. "Join the club dude! It's freaking awesome! You're gonna be a dad!"

Jackie touched Brooke's hand. "I wanted to, but I needed to wait for the doctor to say everything was good. I didn't want to be overanxious and then have something happen." Brooke did understand the caution, "But you could have told me you were trying."

Eric spoke up, "It's a very long story but we're really here to ask a favor."

Jackie smiled, "Eric and I are going to surprise the Forman's by getting a marriage license and have a small ceremony with Pastor Dave. We have to make this legal."

"Kelso, I'd like you to be my best man or witness or whatever it's called."

Jackie continued, "We're going to host a small dinner party at that new seafood restaurant in Kenosha. I reserved a small banquet room and Pastor Dave is going to go over the vows so we can sign the license."

Brooke was lost. "But… what about wedding dresses? And cake and my being your maid of honor?" Jackie looked sad. She wanted that too but Eric was wisely thinking about making this marriage legal as quick as possible. "Maybe after the baby's born…we'll want something big – like that." _Dammit Jackie __did__ want the big wedding but the timing was all wrong_. "Red would have a fit if his grandchild didn't have the Forman last name."

Jackie pulled the sonogram picture from her purse and handed it to her best friend. "This is the reason for the rush."

Brooke loved babies and the ultrasound photo had her all teary eyed. "Oh Jackie, you are having a baby. That is more important that the wedding. Look at those little tiny feet. Michael, remember when Betsy was this little?"

"Um- no? You wouldn't let me come near you. You were that rude librarian." Kelso admonished. Brooke smiled, "Well, I remember – so have you felt him or her kick yet?"

Eric looked up. Kicking? He didn't read that chapter yet. "When does the little person do that?"

Brooke looked at Jackie's belly, "If not now, then definitely in the next couple of weeks. Oh! We have to take you maternity shopping. I know this great chic store in Kenosha we can go to – you'll need a new bra soon."

"I will?"

Kelso and Eric both said, "She will?" Brooke laughed at their lack of knowledge, "Yes, you'll get probably a cup size larger."

Eric and Kelso high-fived again – "I tell ya Forman, it's good to be dad!"

*.

Jackie and Eric parked outside of Pastor Dave's small office and sat patiently on his hard wooden chairs. When the Pastor finally sat down he looked surprised. "Eric, when did you get back from Africa and Jackie where is your curly haired friend that hates everyone or just hates me."

Eric didn't know what to make of a depressed Pastor Dave. "Jackie and I are getting our marriage license and would like for you to perform a small ceremony the day after Christmas. Are you available?"

"Oh Eric Forman, you're getting married! How's your Dad? I haven't seen a Packer's game in a while. Oh and what happened to Miss Pinciotti? Nothing personal Jackie I just assumed…"

"You assumed wrong. It's me and Eric and are you going to marry us or not?" Jackie was just a bit pissed. Eric pulled her back down to the chair. "Sorry Pastor, we're just anxious to do this as soon as possible."

Dave looked at the unlikely pair over his steepled fingers. He peered at the couple for a few minutes before asking, "Do you want to come for pre-marriage counseling?"

Jackie started tapping her shoe and Eric was afraid she was going to blow up, "No, we just want you to come to the ceremony and have dinner with us."

Pastor Dave pretended to look at an appointment book. "It just happens that I am available. When would you like me there?"

"How about six o'clock?" Eric needed to get Jackie out of there; she was having no patience for the poor pastor.

"That's works. I'll see you two on Saturday."

Eric closed the door behind him and Jackie whirled around, "If that man marries us as slow as he talks, our baby will be in pre-school by the time we're married! Sheesh!" Eric pulled his wife-to-be into his hug, "Calm down – Pastor Dave just likes to take his time. Would you like go by some new shoes?"

Jackie looked up, "Are you trying to bribe me?"

Eric smiled down in her face and kissed her forehead. "Will it work?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well, yeah, my feet are killing me! But Eric, if that man doesn't talk faster, I'm gonna be really mad!"

Eric chuckled as he walked her to the car. "Do you want to buy a special outfit too?"

"The shoe bribe worked – now quit trying to piss me off."

*

It was Christmas morning and after all the gifts were opened, Paula announced that she would be leaving for her cruise to the Bahamas' on New Year's Eve. "I love you all and thank you for the presents." She looked at Eric and Jackie. "I will be checking up on you two every month and I'll be back in June or so when the baby is born. And DO NOT tell me what it's going to be – I want to be surprised!"

Eric put an arm around Jackie, "We have a surprise too." He said when Aunt Paula sat down. "Jackie and I want to take you to dinner at the new restaurant in Kenosha to say thank you for everything that you've done for us and the baby. Before you say no, I've already invited Kelso, Brooke, Betsy, Fez and his girlfriend."

Red rolled his eyes, "Kelso?"

Eric grinned. "Dad, I'm paying. They are our friends and we want to share our news with them and introduce Aunt Paula. So will you come?"

Paula leaned towards her sister, "Betsy?"

"Oh, she's an adorable three-year-old. It's just too bad she's a Kelso." Kitty smiled and clapped her hands, "Honey we would love to go to dinner with you."

Eric squeezed Jackie's hand. So far so good!

*

Eric woke up early that Saturday morning. This was the day he was going to be married to Jackie Burkhart. Even if it wasn't a traditional wedding with hundreds of guests and white doves, he was going to be the best husband he possibly could. He trailed a finger lightly over her slight bump of a belly. His child was growing in there – a little boy or girl that he could read stories too and chase away the boogie man for.

He watched her sleep, her long dark lashes laying against her tan cheeks and her lips a rosy pink. He whispered, "I love you so much Jackie – how can I tell you so you'll believe me?" His whisper tickled her cheek and she turned to face him, relaxing against his chest. He rubbed gentle circles over her back watched as she smiled in her dream. He was lucky – a very lucky guy.

Jackie was dreaming of her wedding. She was wearing a white gown with a long train and in her arms she held her baby. She was barefoot and laughing – Brooke was running - trying to catch up while Betsy was throwing petals to the wind. Ahead of her on the water, Eric was sitting on the dock with his tuxedo pant legs rolled up and his feet in the water. He was smiling and Jackie could feel how much he loved her without even saying a word. He stood up as she got closer and when she reached out to take his hand, he smiled so sweetly, "I've been waiting for you for a long time. I love you so much Jackie."

Jackie's eyes popped open. Eric was smiling at her and his fingers felt so nice on her back and shoulders. He was smiling at her almost like in her dream. She smiled back shyly. "I guess this is the day."

Eric grinned, "You've got a tiny belly going on this morning."

She looked down, "I do!" She slid her hand over her stomach feeling the slight swelling that was her baby's temporary home. 'I don't look fat do I?"

Eric ran his hand over hers, "Nah, hardly noticeable." She saw that he was playing with her, "You pig. You're supposed to compliment me and tell me that I'm glowing."

Eric looked skeptical. "I'm not at that chapter yet." Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's not in the book; it's just something guys say to girls. We like compliments – it makes us feel special." Eric pressed his forehead to hers, "Are you not feeling special today?"

She closed her eyes, "Well, I know a way you can make me feel _very_ special!" Eric kissed the tip of her nose, "Well then let me show you how special you are!"

*

Red was finishing his breakfast when Eric came up from the basement. "Hey dad, how can I get a separate telephone line put in for downstairs? I can't find a telephone jack anywhere."

Red frowned. Did he have one down there originally? "I don't know son. I'll call the phone company Monday; you should have a phone for emergencies. Is Jackie going to transfer her number?" Eric nodded, "She's had it for two years and I've never had service so we figured we'd just keep her old number."

"Eric, I'm proud of you. You're acting like a father all ready and it's only been a week. How's the new place holding up?"

"Dad, you and Aunt Paula did a great job. We love it. Is there any chance I could buy a bigger water heater? Jackie takes long showers. I get stuck with the cold water all the time."

Red laughed and pushed a plate of toast at his son. "Sure, we'll do the manly thing and go to the hardware store on Monday; I forgot how small that heater was."

Jackie came up the stairs and the smell of the toast drove her directly to the kitchen table. "Eric, you made me toast! What a sweetie!" she took the jelly covered toast from his hand and devoured it. "God, I am so hungry this morning!"

Red laughed, his son had no clue what he was in for. This was going to be interesting!

*


	19. Chapter 19 Shopping

**Author Note: **_Just a fluffy filler chapter to keep the story moving (I LOVE my readers - great critiques! thank you thank you)_

**Chapter – Nineteen – **_Shopping!_

"You never did tell me where we we're going." Jackie said as she buckled her seatbelt. Eric looked over at her and smirked, "What, you don't like to be surprised?"

She frowned, "I never said that. You're not going to tell me are you?"

Eric put the car in reverse. "Nope – it's still a surprise." He smiled at her pouty little mouth. She looked out the window at the bushes covered in snow; it was going to be another very cold day. She was glad they were driving in the Malibu – the Vista Cruiser took forever to warm up. She snuggled deeper into her coat, "Eric, after the baby's born, do you get to take a vacation?"

Eric replied, "The school has this paternity leave. I get to take three days off, I think, but I should have some vacation time by then. How long do you want me to stay home?"

Jackie looked out the windshield, she was thinking far into the future but in actuality it was only a few months and she would be having the Burkhart-Forman baby. Those first weeks were going to be a big adjustment – why had she thought she could have done it alone? "I don't know, I was hoping you'd stay home for a least a week until we got some kind of routine. I've been reading about feeding schedules and how new parents don't get any sleep. I guess I was just trying to make a plan."

Eric reached over and grabbed her hand. "I will help you with the baby in anyway I can. I'll make sure you get lots of rest."

"Thanks Eric, that's nice to hear."

Eric wasn't sure if she was nervous about the party or giving birth but he had a feeling this conversation wasn't over.

*

Eric pulled into the mall parking lot and watched the huge smile appear on Jackie's face. "Shopping – again? I thought you hated the mall." Eric squeezed her fingers. "Maybe when I was young and geeky and no girls would look at me – but we have a couple of stores in here to visit."

Jackie couldn't get her seat unbuckled fast enough. Eric came around to make sure she didn't slip getting out of the door. She hooked her hand around his arm and they hurried through the snow for the warmth of the Point Place Shopping mall.

Jackie had forgotten about all of the after Christmas shopping and the discounts – this was great! She held Eric's hand as they rode the escalator to the second floor and he led her to a Babies R Us type store. She gasped, "Oh! You're shopping with me!"

Eric grinned, "Well, I couldn't have you picking out all unicorn stuff!" he teased. "I wanted to see what kind of things a baby needs."

First they wandered down aisles and looked at cribs and mobiles. They checked out changing tables and dressers. There were tons of soft downy blankets and colorful crib sheets and cartoon character lamps. While Eric was checking out strollers, Jackie found the rocking chairs and sat down. She closed her eyes and imagined rocking the baby to sleep. The gentle back and forth motion reminded her of the lake waters lapping against the dock. The motion was soothing and she knew she had to get this rocking chair even if she didn't get anything else at all.

Eric came back to find her nearly asleep in the chair. She looked so content and peaceful and his heart swelled, she was going to be a really great mother. He knelt down beside the chair. "Jackie, look at what I found." She opened her eyes unaware that she nearly nodded off.

Eric laid a tiny baby tee-shirt in her lap that had a dancing peanut cartoon embroidered on the belly. She giggled, "Are you saying that's our baby?"

Eric grinned, "Well, it kind of fits – hey, I found a great crib at a good price, come see." He pulled her out of the chair and showed her the crib. "We can paint the nursery with some pastel colors and this crib would be good for a girl or a boy."

Jackie touched the wooden bars and firm little mattress her child would sleep on. It was a nice piece of workmanship – and it did look like it belonged in their apartment. "I love it. Can we get the rocking chair too?"

"Of course, I thought we could just have the crib shipped to the house. We can arrange for the rocker to go with it."

Jackie rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Eric, I really like the crib." They went to the checkout and Eric ended up purchasing the tee-shirt along with the furniture. It was like a real reminder to him of how small their baby would be.

The next stop was a jewelry store. This should be Jackie heaven. Eric knew she would be crazy in here. "I thought it would be cool if we got matching wedding bands." Jackie's eyes were looking at the beautiful engagement rings. She truly wanted a diamond on her finger but sighed, that would have to be another day.

She brought her attention back to the velvet display box the jeweler was presenting. Eric liked the heavy gold band and Jackie favored the slim braided pink gold. She tried it on and it felt strange on her naked hand. It was only a ring to accompany a piece of paper that made life safer for her baby. _I can always get a diamond later_. But she really wanted was for Eric to pick one for her and get down on his knee and say sweet words of love so she could pretend to consider his proposal.

She roused herself from the daydream and agreed with the set Eric picked out. "That'll be fine." She told the jeweler and walked over to look at some bracelets.

The whole getting marriage thing was surreal. This should _feel_ like a wedding day and it didn't and at the end of the day there would be no honeymoon just a drive back to the apartment. Yesterday was Christmas and today was the last day she would legally be a Burkhart. Jackie pressed her forehead against the shop window and watched all of the happy shoppers going about their business pushing baby strollers and holding hands and looking so in love. She wished she had that _in love_ feeling right now.

Eric came up behind her to see what she was looking at. "Are you melancholy?" he asked softly. Without looking back, she replied, "A little. I don't feel as happy as I should be – maybe it's these hormones – I'm not sure but I'll try not to be moody okay?"

Eric hugged her against his chest and pressed his cheek against her soft hair. "Can I do anything to help you be happier?" _Whoa loaded question!_ Jackie could think of hundreds of romantic things she'd like but again the timing of this sucked. Eric was being as thoughtful and kind as a guy could be – she just had to brush off these romantic notions and get on with the day.

She turned and tucked her head under his chin. "I'm just having one of those feelings like I need to cry or something. You don't have to do anything, you're being wonderful. Really." Eric wrapped his arms around her slim figure and let her cry – he didn't understand the crying thing but figured it was part of the pregnancy.

Why did he have to be so kind? She felt like such a mess standing there crying in her favorite place in the world. The mall - she never cried here – this was a place of personal renewal and instead she was blubbering like an idiot when her best friend in the world was buying her a wedding band. _This so sucked!_

*

Jackie fell asleep in the car – Eric was kind of worried. He thought the trip to the jewelers would have been a happy one but she didn't really care about what he picked out. He would have loved to have been able to get her an engagement ring first and do this proper but they needed to be married before the year ended so she could be on his health insurance. Damned bad timing!

As he thought about it, Jackie was a girl who loved romance and he had just gave her the most unromantic experience by making her pick out her own wedding band. Mentally he kicked himself. Now he had to do something to make it up to her. _But what could he do?_

*


	20. Chapter 20 Just a Piece of Paper

**Author Note: **_Thank you for patiently waiting….looking for your opinion at the end of the chapter....._

**Chapter – Twenty 21 – **_Just a Piece of Paper_

Jackie wore a nice suit and some low heeled pumps that would work perfect for the dinner. She knew Eric was calling old slow Pastor Dave to make sure he would be there on time. She stroked on some eye shadow and looked at herself with a critical eye. Where was the glow that pregnant women were supposed to have? _Dammit why wasn't she happy now?_ She looked sallow and tired and just wanted this night to be over.

She applied some mascara and lipstick. If she only had a honeymoon…._why buy the cow if you give away the milk for free?_ Her mother's words came back to haunt her. There would be no honeymoon because they did that first – for weeks - all to get to the point where this little person growing in her belly would have a mom and dad. Now a little piece of legal paper was going to erase all her mistakes and make everything right. _Yeah, me and my big plans to be a successful single mother_ – at least she could still be successful!

Jackie resolved to put on a happy face and make Red and Kitty pleased to have her join their family. Jackie heard a faint knocking and then someone's feet coming down the stairs. "Jackie honey, it's Aunt Paula. Are you decent?"

Jackie turned and smiled, Paula was such a sweet person. "I'm dressed if that's what you mean." Paula walked over to the sofa and sat patting the cushion next to her. "I noticed that you seem anxious. As woman to woman, do you want to talk about it?"

Jackie _did_ want to talk but she couldn't ruin the surprise. "Paula, do you ever regret some of your decisions?"

"Like what honey?"

"Like what if you had contacted that actor and told him you were having his baby. Do you think that would have made a difference in what happened?"

Paula looked at this young girl who was feeling scared and alone, "Honey, I would not have told him because at that time in my life, he wouldn't have cared – he would have blamed me or said I got pregnant on purpose. And no, I don't regret not telling him – I would have lost that baby anyways. I only wish I could have told my little boy good bye."

Paula took a deep breath. "Since I could never have children, I just decided to be filthy rich and live vicariously through my niece and nephew, although I think the doctor dropped Laurie on the head when she was born."

Jackie giggled. "So, all of these feelings I'm having of being insecure are just part of being pregnant? I mean I can't ask Mrs. Forman, she's not someone I could talk to about this and Brooke's not home and I can't tell her – I mean until tonight."

Paula looked at the girl who reminded her of herself at that young age, "Jackie, are you worried about Eric?"

Jackie didn't want to admit it but she had to get it off her chest. "Yes. I feel like I trapped him. I mean he was so supportive of my plan and then when I actually got pregnant he stepped up and wanted to be a father."

"Is that so bad?"

"Well, I don't think he came back from Africa with the first thought of let's _get Jackie pregnant and have a baby with her_. I mean, I'm sure he had some goals for himself and I should have encouraged him to achieve them. I was totally selfish."

Paula hugged the dark haired girl. "Honestly, I think that Eric was just glad to be home. If I understand correctly, you were supportive and he easily got his job because of your friendship. My nephew has always been a stand up guy and if I remember right, I think he's always had a bit of a crush on you."

"What?"

"A few years ago I came out so Kitty and I could make up from our silly fight. I know you were some other boy's girlfriend and Eric was with the tall red head, but he always looked out for you. Not just as a friend – I could see an attraction in his eyes. And honey, I know he loves you so much and this little belly you got going on here. "

"So you don't think he feels trapped?"

Paula smiled, "Honey, I don't. I think you gave him a purpose – a direction in life that he's always wanted and he needs to have this baby with you. Just let him be the great dad I know he can be."

"Thanks Paula – I think I'm feeling a little better. I'm going to miss you when you leave. I've never had an aunt before." Paula hugged Jackie, "Red's driving my Caddy so we'll see you at the restaurant."

Jackie watched as Paula headed up the stairs and Eric jogged down. "Wow, you look nice!" he whistled for extra measure. Jackie blushed, "Don't get silly. I heard a rumor that your dad was driving – we better leave if we want to beat him."

Eric grinned. "I know, my dad thinks he's an Indy driver sometimes. Aunt Paula once got to wave the flags at an Indy race. Hmm. Let's go!"

*

Eric and Jackie got to the restaurant just behind everyone else. Fez and his date were waiting in the lobby. "Goddess! You look so beautiful!" Fez air kissed her cheek. "This is Lisa my date. Lisa – this is my good friend Eric and Jackie. Oh, everyone else is in the room. Be careful about saying sexy things, Pastor Dave is in there."

Eric grinned, "Great. Let's go eat!"

The couple had a good time watching everyone enjoy dinner and the conversation was lively. A waiter brought in some bottles of champagne and sparkling cider for Jackie. Red thought that they were going to order dessert but Eric stood up, 'I'd like to say something please."

Kelso and family grinned and sat up. Red was impressed that Eric took command of the room. Paula squeezed Kitty's hand under the table. "First, Jackie and I would like thank Aunt Paula and Dad for the excellent work on the apartment – we love it and Dad, thanks for being such a great role model for me."

Red looked at Kitty. _What was he talking about?_ Red's eyes asked his wife. Kitty shrugged. _I don't know!_

Eric smiled at Jackie. "The real reason we invited all of you here is because Pastor Dave is going to marry us tonight. Here in front of our family and friends."

Kelso stood up and shouted, "Yeah!" Kitty gasped and put a hand over her heart. Paula grinned – what a showstopper Eric! Red sat back and looked at his son. "That's why you invited Pastor Dave. Not so we could talk about football…"

Eric nodded. A waiter brought over a menu stand to hold Pastor Dave's notes. Jackie went to the front of the table catching Brooke's hand on her way. "You would always be my maid of honor."

Together in front of the table, Pastor Dave looked at the couple and began the wedding vows. "Dearly Beloved….we are gathered together to join this man and woman in holy matrimony….."

Kitty cried openly as her baby boy promised to love honor and cherish Jackie for as long as they both lived. Red felt his heart swell with pride when Jackie said "I Do." He'd finally get the daughter he had always wanted.

Kelso handed the wedding rings to the couple. Pastor Dave continued, "Eric, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed….." Eric slid the pink gold wedding band on Jackie's finger and Paula sobbed. "How beautiful!"

Pastor Dave turned to Jackie and she promised to love honor and cherish and slipped the larger wedding band on Eric's finger. Pastor Dave smiled. "In as much as Eric and Jackie have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith - and declared their unity by exchanging rings you have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but most importantly, _remember to always be each other's best friend_.

What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. And so by the power vested in me by the great State of Wisconsin I now pronounce you man and wife. "

Pastor Dave closed his notes. "You may now kiss the bride." Jackie could feel everyone in the room holding their breath and then Eric said, "Wait a minute."

Brooke looked at him like he was an idiot. Kelso looked confused. He didn't remember this part of the ceremony. Red started to stand up when Eric smiled at the group. He got down on one knee and took Jackie's left hand. "Jackie, we are always doing everything backward. " He opened a velvet box with a diamond engagement ring, "Will you promise to marry me again next year after the baby and we'll do this the right way?"

Jackie was trembling. _He did love her_ – how did he know she wanted the diamond? She watched as Eric slid the sparkling stone on her finger and she found the two bands matched perfectly. _How did he know?_

"So, is that a yes?" Eric asked from the floor?"

Jackie blinked back a tear. "Yes Eric, I'll marry you again."

Pastor Dave cleared his throat. "You may now kiss the bride."

Eric stood up and pulled his new wife into his arms slightly dipping her backwards, and gave her a kiss to remind her that he did love her and he was committed to her. All that was left was for Jackie to believe it.

Fez was sobbing like a girl, 'What baby?" Kelso laughed as he watched his best friend kissing his new wife. "Dude, Eric knocked up Jackie!"

Red pushed his way through Eric's happy friends and pulled the couple aside. "Eric, you have just done the most _un-dumbass _thing I ever witnessed. I couldn't be more proud." Red turned to the bride. "Jackie, welcome to the family." Jackie hugged Red and no one knew who cried first. Kitty ran over to get in her hugs and was followed by Paula.

Somewhere in the middle of the hug, Kitty was heard, "Damn I forgot my camera!"

*

**Author Note:** _I could stop this here and be happy with it as a story but I still have some parts of the story unfinished. So….. I'll wait for my readers to catch up to this point before I decide to go further. Happy New Year!!! _


	21. Chapter 21 School and a New Job

**Author Note**_**: Happy New Year Everyone: **__Okay, I caved to the pressure - I'm continuing the story after all. Some things just need to be told. (Thank you for all the story alerts and fav authors). The remainder of this story won't be as long as my last. I have some situations to tie up and a couple new ones cropped up out of nowhere – Enjoy!_

**Chapter 22** – School and a New Job

Aunt Paula had boarded her pink Cadillac and headed for the airport. The wind of the Bahamas vacation was calling her name. Red really was sorry to see his sister-in-law leave. Kitty only cried for a short time before she discovered the coupon for a day spa package that was tucked in her purse. Jackie and Eric had waved their goodbyes and the New Year blew in with a storm.

School had resumed the following Monday as Jackie and Eric started trying out new morning routines. Since she didn't have a job, Jackie got up early to make Eric some breakfast while he showered. She would watch the traffic and weather report while drinking tea and then walk out with him to the car.

After a quick kiss goodbye, Eric would leave for school. He loved being married – Jackie finally quit hogging the covers and they were sleeping better. At lunch, he would call home to see how she was doing and they would talk like the old times when he was in Africa. Sometimes Fez would drop by to keep her company and other times she would be upstairs trying to cook something with Kitty.

It took a couple of weeks, but Jackie was finally insured, they both had a joint checking account and started painting the nursery. Red actually assembled the crib but let Eric take most of the credit for keeping track of the screws. Kitty was sewing a quilt and Jackie started getting tired of staying home all day. When the weather had eased up, she drove to the college to talk to the art teacher. She needed something to do with herself and this was the perfect plan.

*

"Miss Jackie! We missed you!" Danny greeted her at the classroom door with kisses. "It looks like someone is gaining weight - come sit! Tell Danny why you are here." She followed the skinny smock covered art teacher to his desk.

Jackie smiled and explained the failure of the Burkhart Baby Project but still wanted to model if Danny was interested. Danny covered his cheeks and smiled. "Darling, you are the answer to my prayers! I have been approached to do a coffee table book."

"What's that? You're going to make a book about coffee tables?"

Danny snorted a laugh, "No dear. It's a HUGE book that they put in banks, and large businesses or just offices so people can look at pictures while they wait for _whatever_ reason they have AND they leave it on coffee tables. The reason this is fabulous is because a publisher saw some of Danny's students' watercolors of you. I have so many charcoal, inks and paint abstracts of you before you gained this baby weight, wouldn't it be wonderful to catalog your pregnancy and put it in a book?"

Jackie thought the teacher was slightly skewed but she was interested. "So people want to see abstract pictures of me?"

"Miss Jackie you have a most photogenic face! Your lines are easy to sketch and look at you all in bloom – my students would just be itching to paint you now. We can do a plaster cast of your tummy now and then until your little baby busts out! I have the perfect set of backgrounds – no more Greek columns – we'll use rocking chairs and sexy mama outfits – oh, I'm getting excited just envisioning this book!"

Jackie grinned. She liked the idea of being a hot mama. "Danny, let's talk money. I need a job and I can't stay home all day, I'll go crazy!"

Danny opened Jackie's coat and saw that she still looked mostly svelte and probably be that way for a while which made her attractive for his class. "Tell you what. I'll pay $200 a day - cash and you'll get 10% of the book profits."

Jackie mentally calculated that this could work in her benefit. Danny continued. "I would like you three days a week and as you get bigger, we'll take down to two days. Danny knows that expectant mommies need their rest. How soon can you start?"

"Next Monday?" She asked hopefully. This would be great; she could drive in with Eric and only spend two days home alone.

Danny clapped his hands, "Then Monday morning at 9:00 it is! I need to get busy – this is going to be so fantastic!" Danny kissed her cheeks "Bye love – drive safely – you are my future!"

*

Jackie wandered the campus looking for the wing with the advance mathematics courses. Eric had no clue she was on the college grounds and she wanted to surprise him. She finally found a directory and was glad his classroom was on the first floor.

The next class hadn't started yet so she slipped in the door and sat in a chair in the back where he couldn't easily see her. The students started milling in and she watched silently as Eric stacked papers into a pile and wiped the blackboard clean. The bell rang and he turned around to greet the class with his classic Eric Forman grin.

He was engaging and answered questions on the fly – his students were eager to watch him draw complex formulas on the chalkboard while they scribbled their notes. He passed out graded papers and collected completed homework. The two hour class flew by and before Jackie knew it, the bell rang and students rushed out the door.

Eric picked up some books and took them to his little office. Jackie weaved her way down to the front of the classroom and knocked on the glass door. She heard Eric say, "Come on in, I'm just making some notes." She stepped up behind him and whispered, "I think math teachers are so sexy."

Her warm breath against his ear made him shiver; shocked he turned around to find the _student_ was actually his wife. He pulled her down into his lap. "So are you one of my failing students?" She nodded with a smirk, "I think I need a tutor. Can you help me…Mr. Forman?"

Eric smiled, "Of course there will be a cost for my services." He tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"What's the going rate for a handsome professor these days?" She teased back.

"Well, maybe a little dinner and you definitely have to sleep with me."

With mock indignation, she pretended to punch his arm. "Do you sleep with all of your failing students?" He nuzzled her neck, "No, I don't really have any bad students. Now my wife, she's a different matter."

Jackie loved the feel of his lips against her warm skin and the idea that she was kissing a teacher in school made it sexy. She leaned her head back as he kissed her throat and moved to her ear. She smelled delicious and her warm skin was intoxicating. Eric moved some papers from his desk and easily sat her on the edge. "Tell me… Mr. Forman" she said mischievously, "Have you ever done it in on a desk before?"

Eric growled happily and tore her coat off. She was wearing a cute little dress and leggings and she was getting curves in all the right places and this was driving Eric crazy. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down onto the desk, "No seriously, have you ever done it _like this_?" She wrapped her legs around his and pulled him closer. He brought his face down to her chest and just breathed in the scent of her.

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him softly, "You have a nice big desk Mr. Forman…" Eric reached out and shut his door and came back to steal a kiss. 'You are killing me here… you know that? One of my students could walk in at any time."

She rose up on her elbows and nipped his bottom lip. "I know and it's kind of exciting isn't it?"

"God Jackie!" he murmured and slid his hand under her blouse and unclasped her bra. She sighed when his lips replaced his fingers. "You smell so good." He groaned. Jackie grinned and scooted closer grabbing his hips and pulling him towards the desk. "I think I have a crush on my teacher."

"Ah, Jackie…" Eric could hear someone in the classroom. "Sweetie, I'm dying here." He kissed her lips and then kissed her again. "There's someone out there. Let me look."

She smiled and tidied her clothes noticing that Eric's hair was all mussed and his clothes were sticking out in odd places. She muffled a giggle as he looked out the door. Whoever was there must have left. He turned back to see Jackie sitting in his chair.

"You minx! You got me all hot and bothered..." He complained but his eyes were shining. "Now tell me what you're doing here and I know it's not to improve your math skills…."

"When's lunch again?"

Eric looked at his watch. "Um, actually it is lunch."

Jackie stood up and put on her coat. "Let's meet at the cafeteria. I have something exciting to share with you!"

*

Eric watched as she dipped another French fry into a glob of ketchup and popped it in her mouth. He found the fry extremely sexy. She watched him watching her eat and smiled. "So what do you think?"

Eric realized she had an entire conversation and he could only concentrate on watching her eat. "I'm sorry, you are distracting me here. Just give me the highlights."

"Eric, you gotta listen the first time!" She grumbled with a smile. "I will continue modeling for the art class three days a week and they're going to pay me cash plus I get 10% of the book sales!" Eric tried to tear his eyes away from her lips. "Is it safe?"

"It's as easy as sitting in a rocking chair for two hours. This is a dream job and we can carpool!" she squealed. Eric liked the idea that she would be on campus with him. Not just for a tiny tryst in his office but for her safety as well. "Well I think it's perfect for your successful _married_ mom campaign."

"Thank God you agree. Your mother wanted to teach me how to make salmon surprise for dinner!"

Eric grimaced. "We are so NOT eating upstairs tonight. Let's get a pizza on the way home!"

Jackie smiled, "Well, I have to go by the bank so meet me at home?" Eric leaned across the cafeteria table. "I'll be there and just for fun, leave on the skirt okay?"

She caught him looking at her chest again. "Just don't be late!"

*

The pizza was long gone and they had just enough time to watch MASH before they went to bed. Eric made Jackie some tea and they turned down the lights and watched a little TV. Jackie rested her head on Eric's shoulder and he rubbed her little belly in slow lazy strokes. Jackie laughed at something Hawkeye said and then froze. _What was that?_ She felt like something touched her.

She looked at Eric who was looking at her. _What was that?_ Eric stopped moving his hand and felt it again. It was like a gentle push against his palm. His baby was kicking him. Eric grinned and Jackie was still dazed. "I can feel it." He whispered. "It's kicking!" Eric guided Jackie's hand to the same spot where he felt the movement.

"Why isn't it kicking now? I could feel it from inside - it's kind of like a weird fluttery feeling. Do that belly rub thing you were doing."

Eric started lightly touching her stomach again. Jackie got excited, "Over here!" She pressed her hand against her side and felt the tiny kick from the inside out. She was smiling happily – her baby was moving and she had a job. This was the best day ever!

*


	22. Chapter 22 Bumps in the Night

**Author Note:** _I'm putting in a twist I wanted and remember and I'm not a medical doctor so I'm just winging it again!_

**Chapter 22** - Things That Go Bump in the Night

Danny arranged for Jackie to sit on a large pillow against a red velvet throw. Her clothes were strategically placed so that her growing belly was exposed. At first she had objected to the pose, but the class had limited contact with pregnant women and was excited about sketching her. She warned the budding artists to be flattering or she would rip their easels apart.

Danny piled her hair on the top of her head and gave her a mock tiara. "We will call this 'The Semi Nude Princess Mommy.' I love this already. Class - look for the contrast in Miss Jackie's skin tone against the brilliant colors of the tiara, pillow and velvet background. Sketch away!"

Jackie fixed her eye on the window at the back of the room. All she could think about was how active her little kicker was starting to get. Red was hesitant about touching her belly and he was shocked when he felt that little push against his hand. "Maybe you'll have a boy I can watch football with." He smiled.

Kitty cried when she felt the fluttery movement. "Oh, maybe it's a girl and we can sew little dresses and Easter bonnets!" Eric was just proud and called Kelso and Fez to brag. Jackie smiled, getting married had been the right decision and she didn't regret it after all.

*

The first class was over and Danny walked Jackie down to the ceramics class. "Miss Jackie - this is Eleanor, she teaches clay and other mediums, she is interested in making a plaster cast of your belly so that they can create a mold."

Eleanor held out her hand, "Please, call me Ellen. I am so grateful that you are helping with the book. I've always wanted a live model to work with." Ellen went on to explain that each month the newly created molds would become decorated pieces of art that she wanted to display in the May exhibit.

Jackie was uncomfortable with the whole plaster-of-Paris assignment but it was over fairly quickly. As Ellen pulled the plaster cast from her stomach, Jackie could feel the baby kicking in protest. Ellen smiled, "Did little b.b. like the cast?"

Jackie looked quizzically. "Little b.b.?" Ellen laughed, "Well Baby Burkhart will be a detrimental part of my art exhibit. We have to call that little baby _something_. Unless you know what the sex is."

"Oh, no we don't. We want to be surprised. I guess b.b. is kind of cute." Jackie looked at the clay masks and large vases decorated with delicate terracotta flowers. Ellen was a talented teacher so whatever this mold was going to be was something she wanted to see.

"I'd like you back in about three weeks." Ellen gave Jackie another air kiss before Jackie went back to the art class.

*

Eric used his first break to go down to the art wing to see how Jackie was doing on her first day of work. He couldn't help but remember the first time he saw her in that classroom. She looked like a Greek goddess and he was smitten with her. That was when he really saw her as the beautiful woman she was and not a little cheerleader he'd left when he went to Africa.

He smiled when he saw Danny trying to put a straw hat on her head and have her balance on a milking stool. Eric did however _like_ the milkmaid outfit a lot! He could see her complaining but when the art teacher got the pose just as he wanted, Jackie slipped into character and all of the students started sketching furiously.

Eric waved to the teacher who slipped out of the classroom. "May I help you? Wait, you look familiar." Eric grinned, "I'm Jackie's husband. I just wanted to see how she was doing."

Danny clapped his hands, "Oh, she is excellent. Did she tell you about the book?"

"Yes, she's looking forward to that. Will she be able to submit some of her sketches in the May exhibit?"

Danny's eyes darkened, "If she doesn't I will have to strangle myself! She has such a talent that must be shared. Danny promises not to make her too tired. My class needs her to be fresh!"

Eric went to shake Danny's hand but got air kissed instead. "Oh, okay… I'll check back with you later!"

*

The next several weeks were measured by visits to Dr. Harper and belly casts. Danny had a never-ending supply of costumes and Eric was always there to pick her up after school. She posed every day despite heartburn and backaches; the class was in awe over the changes in her body that made her such a wonderful subject to draw.

It was towards the beginning of her seventh month that Jackie woke up and realized she could actually see the baby turning around in her stomach. She woke Eric from sleep and they watched the outline of a tiny foot stretching her skin. Eric touched the little foot with his finger and laughed when it kicked him. They watched as another roll was either the baby's head or bum pushing against his hand. "I think b.b. likes me." Eric said proudly.

*

With the baby being so active in the middle of the night, Jackie would often wake in the early morning hours to walk around. The small amount of exercise seemed to squelch the gymnastic meet in her stomach. She could smell cigarette smoke again. Her sense of smell seemed to be heightened these days and she could pick up the slightest odor easily. Someone was smoking outside the apartment. She could hear footsteps and it unnerved her.

She rubbed stomach and moved the curtain a bit away from the window to see if Kitty was sneaking a cigarette again but she couldn't see anyone in the shadows. This wasn't the first time of the cigarette incident, there had been other days when she would open the door and cigarette butts would be littered in the bushes. She was hesitant to tell Red just in case it was her mother-in-law. She would just have to keep this secret for now.

*

It was a Thursday so Jackie didn't have to model and chose to spend the afternoon upstairs. Kitty was out shopping so Jackie decided to keep Red company. He always seemed happy to see her and invited her to watch television with him.

"What are you watching today?"

Red looked his copy of the TV guide and replied, "It's called Monster Trucks. I have no idea what it's about."

Jackie sat next to him on the sofa and watched as the largest trucks she ever saw began jumping over smaller trucks and displaying unimaginable automotive feats. Red was impressed with the new truck called "Big Foot" sponsored by the Ford Motor Company. Jackie liked the opponent called "Grave Digger"

Red loved his automobiles and it made him smile to see his daughter-in-law just as enthusiastically cheering on his adversary. Eric came home to find his dad and very pregnant wife eating popcorn and watching a sports event on TV. He laughed and scooped her off the couch. "Hey, my truck is kicking your dad's ass!" she protested.

Red laughed, "Sorry dear, but Big Foot just sent your truck to the graveyard."

Kitty came into the living room slightly flustered. "Red, I need to speak to you. Oh, hello baby!" she said going over to rub Jackie's stomach. "You know the baby can hear our voices. When Eric was a baby, every time Red would come home from work, Eric would just start kicking and fussing."

"I think I still do that!" Eric joked.

Jackie smiled, "We saw a foot and I think the baby's head is lodged under my lung or something. Kitty smiled, "Oh that is so sweet! Wait until you eat something the poor dear doesn't like. You will be up all night long."

"The baby already hates pepperoni. Jackie can't have pizza for another two months!" Eric laughed before planting a kiss on Jackie's cheek. Kitty grinned, "Don't worry dear, it's only temporary unless you're breastfeeding and the baby doesn't like that either."

Red coughed uncomfortably. "Please take the baby talk out of the living room. I'm trying to watch TV here."

Eric laughed and kissed his mom then carried his wife down to their apartment.

*

"Red, W.B. called me this morning." Kitty said solemnly.

Red turned off the television. "What did that dumbass Steven do this time?"

Kitty looked sad, "Samantha left him and W.B. said Steven is drinking all the time. They had to close the store in Madison because Steven is never there."

"Well, what is W.B. going to do about it?"

Kitty wrung her hands. "He asked if we had seen him. No one knows where he is and W.B. is afraid he might be in trouble."

Red exhaled loudly. "Kitty, we can't move him back in here. Not with the way he treats Jackie and the baby coming in a couple of months."

"Red, maybe we can just try and find him. I know of a clinic that he could dry out in. If he knows we care, it might help him."

"Kitty, I've loved the boy like a son, but after he came from Las Vegas something changed him. He wasn't the same boy that Edna and Bud abandoned. I'd like to think that he grew up but then he does a dumbass stunt like Vegas and now he's drinking. I just don't know."

Kitty, the nurse, said, "Red what if he needs medical attention?" She sat down on the sofa and looked at her husband. "I've never said this because I'm not a doctor, but I've suspected that he may be bipolar."

Red frowned. "You know I have no idea what that is."

Kitty continued. "Well you said he changed when he came back from Las Vegas. Bipolar Disorder is an extreme change of mood. He could be happy one minute and angry or depressed the next. Sometimes he could be in between and we would never know because we weren't suspecting that something was wrong with him."

"Well, we don't have it, how did he get it?"

"Oh honey, it's not contagious. He may have inherited it from his mother or W.B. although I think it was from Edna. The disease is triggered by how he sees the world around him. The little trip to Nevada and the binge drinking that created a marriage was stressful enough but he comes back and his life is changed. We couldn't protect him anymore – he started sleeping odd hours, drinking….all of that created this."

Red didn't want to admit that Kitty could be correct. When he thought back to all of the crazy crap Steven did, there were times when he was completely normal. Later his attitude and the ever present anger were very difficult to live with especially since Eric returned home.

"Red, sometimes emotional stress speeds up the chemical imbalance – we kicked him out. He hasn't contacted his friends – I'm afraid with Samantha leaving him… he might be suicidal."

Red frowned, "Well, I'd kick his ass before I let him kill himself. That's my job!"

*


	23. Chapter 23 Morning Walks

**Author Note: **_The gang has a plan…. (Again, I am not a doctor – just a little research and a lot of winging it!)_

**Chapter 23** - Spring Break and Morning Walks

"Okay students. I know Spring Break is almost upon us but Miss Jackie can only sit in a pose for a short time - due to little b.b. sitting on her bladder."

Jackie frowned at Danny; he didn't need to tell the class that she had to go pee every half hour! Danny continued, "Today, Miss Jackie is sketching you while you are sketching her. We will call it 'Sketching the Sketcher" it will be fabulous!" Danny clapped his hands indicating that the class should start.

Jackie enjoyed drawing the easels and different shapes and sizes of the students – she picked up some chalk and added a caricature of the teacher in the background. When she was done with her art class picture, she smiled cheekily and drew Eric teaching his math class wearing only a tie and boxer shorts. She gave him a rakish smile and longer hair – she loved the necktie.

Danny came up behind her, "Very handsome man – your husband?" Jackie smiled, "Yeah, he's a teacher in the math department." That's where Danny remembered him from. "I hear good things about him from my students. You make a very attractive couple. Maybe we could paint you…"

Jackie laughed, 'You would NEVER get Eric to sit and pose for a painting. He couldn't sit still that long!" Danny picked up the sketch/sketch drawing. "This is excellent. After the break, bring me your entire portfolio and we'll select the ones to put in the exhibit."

Jackie smiled and excused herself to the class. They groaned at the interruption but put some minor touches on their drawings. Danny grinned to himself – the coffee table book was going to be such a success!

*

Eric was looking forward to spending Spring Break at home with Jackie. They planned on shopping for more baby stuff and Kitty signed them up for a birthing class. He could hardly believe that at this same time last year he was still in Cape Town looking forward to the weekend so he could talk to Jackie. Now he was married to her and they were bringing a new little Forman into the world in a couple of months. His life could not get any better.

He parked by the Arts wing and found Jackie was waiting for him. She looked tired but happy and glad to see him. "Can we just go home? I'm tired and my shoes are tight!" He smiled, "Can you make it to the car?"

Sometime on the way home she fell asleep in the car. Eric grinned – so typical Jackie, work like madwoman and collapse from exhaustion. He pulled into the driveway to see his mom and dad talking to W.B. _Why was he there?_ Eric got out but left Jackie sleeping in the passenger seat.

"Eric - it's good to see you again." W.B. held out his hand. "You're looking good son - heard you're going to be a dad soon." Eric nodded his head. "What's going on?"

Kitty put a hand on W.B.'s shoulder. "It's Steven, honey. No one's seen him since Samantha left. We're concerned because we think he may be sick."

Eric frowned, "What kind of sick?"

Red cleared his throat. "W.B. and your mother have seen signs of a brain kind of problem. I'll let them give you the details." Jackie had woken up. Curious as to why Steven's dad was there, limped her way to the group. "Hey W.B." she smiled sweetly.

The older man's eyes got big, "Jackie, you're huge! When are you having this baby, tomorrow?" Eric gathered his sleepy wife in his arms, "She's still got a couple of months. So what kind of illness do you think Hyde has?" Eric regretted saying the words because Jackie tensed in his arms.

Kitty replied, "It's called Bipolar disorder. If we find him, he can be treated with medication and therapy but it won't cure him. I have a doctor who can confirm the diagnosis, but Steven is displaying all the classic symptoms."

Jackie asked what the symptoms were and after Kitty explained Jackie pursed her lips. "I think he's been here a couple of times."

Four heads swiveled to look at her. "Honey, how do you know that?" Kitty asked.

Jackie blushed, "I didn't want to say anything because I thought Mrs. Forman was sneaking a cigarette. But a couple nights every week I wake up early to go pee – excuse me – and I can smell someone smoking." She took Eric's hand and led them to the side entrance. The bushes and ground was littered with half smoked cigarettes and a couple of crushed beer cans.

Red shook his head. "He probably thought he could get in the basement and didn't know I changed the lock."

W.B. said, "Well this is good. At least we know he's coming here at some point so he must be staying in the area. Jackie, if you smell the cigarettes again, can you call the police to detain him until we can get him in a hospital?"

Jackie didn't feel comfortable confronting Steven personally, and it was creepy that he was hanging around the basement, but if making a phone call could save one of Eric's friends, she would do that.

*

Jackie closed her eyes in bliss as Eric massaged her swollen feet. "Eric, do you think Steven was being an asshole because he just is or because it's an illness?"

Eric pondered her question. _When __did__ Hyde get sick? Or was he always sick and it just got worse?_ Eric rubbed her ankles, "I think it's mostly the illness. He was always in trouble in school, but that's what made us friends. I think deep down inside, he doesn't really hate any of us. Maybe we should call Kelso and Fez and try work out something to get him in the hospital. If he sees the police coming, he's going to run and that could be dangerous."

Jackie agreed but still didn't want to get that involved. "Do you think he's a danger to anyone besides himself?"

"I don't know sweetie, but if my mom is this concerned, it's probably because he could really hurt himself. Even Dad was giving him some slack."

Jackie swung her legs to the floor and laid her head in his lap. "I don't want him in our apartment." Eric stroked her hair from her face. "He won't be." She continued, "I don't want him near the baby." Eric rubbed her stomach, "Little b.b.'s safe. I won't let anyone go near your belly."

"Good. Can I take my nap now?"

Eric smiled, "Sure, hand me the remote that's next to your arm and sleep away my dear." As she fell asleep, Eric could feel the baby moving under his hand. He promised himself that he would do whatever it took to protect this little child from the evils of the world and his half-brother if it came to that!

*

Early that Saturday morning the baby woke Jackie up out of a dead sleep. She tried to roll on her side but it was uncomfortable so she tried to roll the other way and it was useless. She figured she'd try the _walking the baby to sleep_ method. She nudged Eric with her elbow. "Eric, I can't sleep. Let's go get some fresh air."

"What? I'm sleeping." He muttered into his pillow.

Jackie pulled the cushion out from under his head. "Yeah - but I'm awake and _you_ have to come with me."

"Don't-want-to." He argued uselessly.

"_Daddy_, your kid wants to take a walk." She nudged him again. Eric yawned and rolled his eyes. "Blame this on the kid, that's a new one, _Mom_." He teased.

Jackie stuck her feet in the fuzzy rabbit slippers she got for Christmas and snagged her robe from the end of the bed. Eric was sliding pajama bottoms over his boxers. Very quietly, they went up the stairs to the kitchen trying not to wake Kitty and Red.

"Hey, look – my mom made cookies!" Eric grabbed a couple and opened the sliding glass doors. It was still dark but cool. "How long do we have to walk for?"

She glared at him. "Until the kid quits tossing and turning – I don't know. I just can't get any sleep like this." She complained. Eric grinned and took her hand, "Let's walk around the cars – I'm not ready to take you out in public yet."

"This coming from the man in flannel Star Wars pajamas." she complained.

Eric laughed. "You gave them to me Missy!" She eventually returned his smile and they started their laps around the cars in the driveway. Somewhere around the sixth lap, the kitchen light turned on and Kitty stuck her head out the door. "Is everything okay?"

As they lapped nearer the door, Eric told his mother, "The baby wanted us to take a walk."

Kitty started laughing, "Oh, this is such fun! She stepped out to the driveway mindless of the pink foam rollers in her hair. "I always loved the early morning walks. They make for a better nap later in the day."

"Not funny mom." Eric grumbled good naturedly. Kitty teased, "Does little Eric want to go back to bed?"

Eric looked at Jackie and she glared at him. "No, I'll stay out here until Jackie gets ready which should be about 12 more laps."

"If you keep acting like a pig, it'll be 20!" she declared. Kitty laughed and went to make tea.

*

Later that day the new Forman apartment was host to their friends. Kelso and Brooke came over and picked up Fez on the way. Kelso was looking for the stupid helmet because he couldn't believe he was in the same basement that he practically grew up in.

Brooke was amazed at the transformation also. "Your aunt should have been an interior decorator. This place looks so big and the nursery! Aw…" Jackie and Brooke gravitated towards the baby stuff so Eric could talk to his friends.

Eric sat on a kitchen chair while Fez relaxed on the sofa. "Oh, my ass always feels so good on this leather." Kelso bumped Fez with his shoulder. "No ass wiping while I'm sitting here."

Eric grinned; it was great to have his friends here again. "I figured Hyde would be in one of three places. We could check the water tower, Leo's house and the back of Grooves. They're all within walking distance of here."

Fez tossed an M&M in his mouth. "Or, he could be in Edna's old house."

Kelso scoffed, "Dude, they tore the house down for that strip mall. Remember? We made yellow snow a couple years ago?" Fez thought about it and said, "Oh yeah….that was fun."

Eric didn't want to know about yellow snow. "Guys, I've been gone or busy so where do you think he could be hanging out?"

Kelso scratched his head, "Well, what about liquor stores. If he's buying booze, shouldn't it be somewhere close to here?"

Fez said, "Good one Kelso, that's why you're a cop."

Michael Kelso puffed up his chest, "Training to be a detective. This is like good practice for me."

It took some time to get organized but by mid-afternoon the guys had developed a plan.

*

Kitty came downstairs thrilled to see all the boys reunited again. "Oh, this is such a wonderful day. Red is barbecuing ribs later if you get hungry. And I have beer!" she promised as she went back to the kitchen. Kelso looked at Fez who looked at Eric. "We love your mom!"

The two men scrambled up the stairs after Kitty leaving Eric shaking his head in disbelief. Brooke looked up, "Where's Michael?"

Eric pointed towards the ceiling. "Mom offered free beer."

Brooke stomped her foot. "Damn, he was supposed to be the designated driver tonight!"

Jackie laughed, "You can have some nasty sparkling cider with me Brooke."

Eric chuckled and left the girls downstairs as he went to find his friends.

*


	24. Chapter 24 She Really Said It!

**Author Note: **_Thank you so much for the reviews & story alerts – This chapter was fun to write - a little fluffy!  
_

**Chapter 24 – **_She Really Said it_

Potato salad, ribs and beer can change your attitude. After dinner with Red and Kitty, no one had the energy to get up and go anywhere. Kitty and the girls retired to the kitchen while the guys had another round of beer. Eric told his dad of their plan and Red thought it was a good idea but did they consider looking for the El Camino first?

Fez exclaimed, "That's a smart idea. Why didn't we think of that?" Everyone looked at Kelso. "Hey, I'm still in training. If you told me we were looking for the _car_, I would have thought of it, BUT you said we were looking for _Hyde_. BIG difference guys!'

Red laughed and doused the coals. "Make sure you dumbasses pick up the trash." They waited until Red was in the house. "Yeah, we should have thought about the car first." Eric admitted. "He may be sleeping in it."

Fez stretched. "Is he sleeping in the back in the car? I mean what if it's raining?"

Eric disregarded Fez's weather comment. "So let's either take a nap or go for a drive. Remember we're looking for cigarette butts and booze."

"Like a stripper bar." Fez added. _He had to be right about something!_

Eric stopped. "Maybe Fez _is_ on to something. He could be looking for Sam in one of the clubs."

Kelso jumped up. "Well then I gotta go get change for a twenty from Brooke. If we're investigating strip clubs, I want to _blend_ in."

*

The first trip out was unproductive. They found many places Hyde _could have been_ but the cigarette butts and beer cans might have belonged to anyone. Kelso threatened to jump off the water tower for fun until Fez reminded him that Brooke would make him sleep on the couch if he did. Leo had moved and the dumpster behind Grooves was empty.

"Strip club!" Kelso yelled. Fez agreed and they eagerly entered the one nearest to the Forman house. Eric felt grimy walking into the bar, something sticky was on the floor and the smoky air smelled heavily of stale beer. The one lone stripper looked like she was bored to death and hardly made an effort for the dollar Kelso held in his hand.

Eric dared to walk over to the stage and ask, "Do you know Samantha Hyde?" She shook her wig, "No Hon - but maybe if you _sung_ a few bars…" she started laughing at the old joke. Eric leaned his head towards the door, "C'mon guys – let's try another."

Fez was appalled by the lack of boobies. "They better have superior strippers or I'm not looking any more!" he declared. The next bar was a little higher class and the floors were clean. The guys were carded and walked thru the dark bar looking for their friend. Fez went directly to the stage. Chesty McSweet was swinging her tassels and Fez was smiling like an idiot.

Eric showed the bartender a picture of Hyde and asked if he'd seen him. No luck there either. Kelso had joined Fez at the stage and lost his remaining $19. "Man, we need more money and stripper clubs" Kelso complained. Eric suggested they try the local liquor store. He nearly had to pull his friends from the club. "Guys, focus – we're looking for Hyde before the Point Place Police department does."

*

They headed back to the Forman's empty handed so to speak. Eric plopped down on a lawn chair and Kelso rooted through the ice chest for another beer. Fez was dismayed that they neither found Hyde nor got a good pole dance. "Well guys, I guess this was a bust." Eric said opening a beer.

"Eric, maybe you and I can go out again during the week." Fez offered. "I don't have anything to do in the evening for a while. Lisa and I are not relating good lately."

"Thanks Fez, I'll have to let you know. It's getting late so I'm going to call it a night."

Kelso agreed. "Let me go get Brooke. She gets to drive."

Fez followed Eric into the kitchen where Kitty was setting out an extra plate of brownies. "Oh - Miss Kitty - you are a goddess of goodness!" He grabbed a warm brownie, "Aw, my mouth is luscious!"

Kitty laughed at the compliment, "You boys should come around more often!" She turned to Eric, "Did you have any luck?" Eric shook his head. "Nothing close - he may not even be staying in Point Place. Guess we'll just have to wait."

Brooke came up from the basement. "Michael, we have to go pick up Betsy. Give me your car keys." Kelso swallowed the last of his beer, burped loud and proud and dropped the keys into Brooke's palm. "Let's go babe!"

The Kelso's said their goodbyes and left. Fez didn't really want to go but no one invited him to stay either. "Okay, then I'll be at my apartment if anyone needs me! I said – good day!"

*

As the Spring Break went on, Eric and Jackie started their birthing classes and spent time walking after dinners. Eric always kept an eye out in case Hyde suddenly showed up. Red and Kitty bought a new car seat for the baby and installed it in Jackie's Malibu. When Eric drove the car, he could see the baby seat in his rear view mirror and it was a gentle reminder to be a safe driver.

Some evenings were spent with Eric reading Little Golden Book stories to Jackie's stomach. When Eric would speak, Jackie could swear the baby swam over to his voice. Together they marveled over the little footprints or elbow punches, each anxiously waiting for the day this little baby came into the world.

The last day of vacation was suddenly upon them. Jackie was amazed at how easily she and Eric got along – it was like dancing though neither partner was leading. If Eric was looking for something, Jackie knew what it was and where to find it. If Jackie had an ache or pain or craving, Eric knew just where to massage or was quick to get the chicken nuggets or ice cream. They just waltzed together as a couple and she found it wonderful and comforting.

*

"So my pretty lady, do you have anything special you'd like to do on your last day?" Eric was playing with the baby's foot. The little foot would push against his hand and Eric was delighted that this was his kid. Jackie scooted into his side and wrapped his arms around her. "Quit playing footsies." She complained. "I would like to go see a movie. And it has to be a funny one." Eric kissed the back of her head, "Moody today are we?"

She nodded her head, "I don't want the vacation to be over. You do realize that this will be the last time we get to spend any length of time together – _alone_ – for a long time!" Eric nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. "So are you saying that you'll miss this?" She groaned, "Yes." He smiled. "I guess you're going to miss just laying here being a lazy bum."

Jackie pinched his arm. "I'm NOT a lazy bum. You try carrying a bowling ball around all day mister!"

Eric laughed, "I would, but you look so much sexier doing it."

Jackie giggled, "You say the sweetest things. I love you."

Eric froze. That was the first time she had ever said that to him_. I love you_. They were just three simple words that had more significance than anything else n his life. He knew she loved him; this was just the first time he heard it come from her lips. He loved the easy way she said it and the fact that she meant it. They had nearly been joined at the hip since his return from Africa nearly ten months ago, but she finally said she loved him.

Eric felt the flip flop in his stomach – she always had that effect on him and now it was cemented. His love for her was returned with a giggle. He hugged her tightly and kissed her shoulder. "I love you too sweetheart." He just said it simply – not to spook her – just to return the sentiment.

*

It was May and flowers were blooming and the weather was beautiful. Red was planning his Memorial Day barbecue while Jackie was consulting with Danny over which drawings to submit for the exhibit. Eric was her constant companion since her belly was too big to allow her to drive anymore.

Kelso and Brooke came over every weekend and Fez just liked to hang out and watch TV. The only difference was the gang was a little older and a little more grown-up. Red secretly loved grumbling about all the old dumbass kids hanging around again. Kitty loved having Betsy around to make cookies with and she thought it would be good practice for the upcoming baby.

Eric adjusted the knot on his tie and turned to see Jackie had finished her make up. She smiled nervously, "I'm not trying to win this time, I just want to have a good showing. Danny picked out my best drawings." Eric walked over to give her a hug, "I don't know how he could choose – they all looked great."

Jackie turned in his arms, "You know how _irresistible_ you are in a tie." She tugged the silk towards her and kissed him tenderly. "We could be late…"

Eric chuckled, "You _wish_ my little pregnant wife. Let's go or we will be late!"

*

The Nancy Stone Gallery had a more prestigious crowd this year. Brooke and Kelso were dressed spectacularly. Brooke took the opportunity to wear an evening dress and heels while Michael wore a tux. Jackie thought Eric looked a tad more handsome but she was biased on that subject. Because she was a featured artist, Jackie's party didn't have to wait in line to enter the gallery; Nancy Stone herself welcomed the young girl.

"Look at you dear, just so pretty. I've seen the _b._ book so far and it is outstanding!" Nancy kissed Jackie's cheek and rushed back to the entrance. Jackie turned and explained to her friends, "Baby Burkhart Project. It was started many months ago." Jackie took Eric's hand and they walked further into the gallery.

Brooke grabbed a glass of champagne from a hostess and told her husband that tonight he would be the designated driver. "Damn!" Kelso complained. "I have to look at pictures of naked girls and don't get any thing to drink? Not fair." Brooke whispered something in his ear and he smiled, "Okay, well that works too!"

Eric was eager to see which sketches the art teacher deemed worthy of displaying. Jackie saw the belly cast sculptures first and gasped, "Oh my gosh, they came out so beautiful!" Brooke walked over for a closer look. "Is that what I think it is?" There were six castings from various stages of Jackie's pregnancy. From the first little belly bump decorated with silk flowers and baby's breath to her second trimester cast which had been created with porcelain clay and decorated with colored jewels. Each one was unique and the display was breathtaking overall.

"Is that Jackie's gut?" Kelso asked. Brooke swatted him on the arm, "Yes, it's art. You're supposed to appreciate it."

Eric wanted to reach out and touch the ceramic sculpture – he remembered Jackie at each stage of the casting – it was like looking back in time. Jackie squeezed his hand and he heard the little sniff she makes when she cries her happy tears. "Let's find my pictures."

Danny's first selection was The Sailor, the picture Kitty loved best. Eric looked approvingly and Brooke couldn't believe Red Forman was ever that handsome or young. They walked down to a corner and found an early picture of Kitty with the drooling baby. Eric was amazed at the likeness he never noticed before – this is what little b.b could possibly look like. Kelso started laughing at the third and Brooke whistled.

"Eric, you were never as handsome as this!" she teased. It was Jackie's sketch of Teacher Eric in the boxers and tie. Eric just groaned, "I didn't think you were serious about that. Now everyone is going to know what I look like in boxers."

Brooke nudged him with her shoulder, "The tie was a nice touch Eric. I would go back to school if my teacher looked this good."

Brooke flirted with Eric just enough to make Michael jealous. "Well, I can wear a tie and _everybody_ has already seen me in my boxers!"

There were three more drawings and Eric agreed with all the selections Danny had made. The frames were perfect, the lighting was excellent – Eric was kind of sad he had been in Africa for the first exhibit. As they walked around looking at other artists work, Kelso kept whispering when he saw a celebrity or a newscaster he recognized. Brooke would just pop another shrimp in his mouth to shut him up.

Nancy Stone announced that the judges were getting ready to perform the final walk through for the winning exhibit. The lights dimmed and Jackie could feel herself holding her breath.

*


	25. Chapter 25 Hospital for Two

**Author Note: **_It's getting interesting!  
_

**Chapter 25** – Hospital for Two

Nancy Stone announced that the judges were getting ready to perform the final walk through for the winning exhibit. The lights dimmed and Jackie could feel herself holding her breath. Eric hugged her from behind while they waited for a decision from the judges. Brooke grabbed Jackie's hand. "This is so exciting – all these famous people and I'm drinking expensive champagne!" the girl was bubbly with excitement.

Nancy tapped the microphone and announced that the ribbons had been placed and everyone was free to see the winning entries. Eric turned Jackie around, "I'm nervous for you but let's go see who won." Eric steered Jackie towards the line to view the victors. The fifth place winner went to an unknown artist but Jackie recognized a great picture when she saw one. The competition was tough this year!

Kelso hollered out, "Jackie! Eric's boxers got fourth place!" Eric could only groan as every person in the gallery now knew he was the dude in the underwear picture. Jackie and Brook giggled profusely. The third place ribbon went to a wall hanging that everyone agreed merited the award. Two rows back Jackie was thrilled to find that 'Sketching the Sketcher" from her point of view, received second place. She bounced on the balls of her feet trying to kiss Eric's cheek. "I won! I won!"

The first place ribbon went to Eleanor, the ceramics teacher, for her collection of belly casts. Brooke smiled at Jackie, "Your baby belly lives on forever Jackie!"

"I Know!" she practically screamed. Eric was the proud husband. As other artists came by to see the winning exhibits live model, he made sure no stranger tried to touch her stomach, though many tried.

*

The two couples left the exhibit and went to a diner for because Jackie was having cravings. Kelso had enjoyed hanging out among the elite crowd because he knew he was looking good. Brooke looked so pretty by his side. Eric was thinking of all the what ifs…._what if_ he hadn't come back from Africa when he did – he would never be dressed up and on the town with his wife and best friends. _What if_ Jackie had never so desperately wanted a baby – he would never be so in love with the infant that belonged to him. _What if_…Jackie never really loved him?

None of that mattered now, he knew she loved him and this feeling he carried in his heart was the dictionary definition of was love was. His best friend who had been there for him all his life was sitting at the table eating a banana split in his tuxedo. The lovely Brooke Kelso was licking fudge from a spoon and trying to move her sundae away from Jackie's wandering spoon. Eric grinned and dug into his strawberry shortcake. How much better could life get?

*

Memorial Day was a beautiful hot day and Red Forman was at his best wielding spatulas and tongs. Kitty put on a fresh apron and curled her hair; Pastor Dave was coming along with Eric's friends. Jackie was sitting under an umbrella sweating to death. Fez would bring her cool rags to wipe her face with but she really just wanted a beer. She kept reminding her self that in three weeks or so she could have a cold frosty moist beer – the decaffeinated soda's and water were tasteless. She sighed, the burgers smelled so wonderful but Red was taking forever to cook them.

She shifted in her chair and wiped her face. Maybe it would be cooler down in the apartment. She started to get up but Brooke came over to sit next to her. "Michael's chasing Betsy with the hose and I didn't want to be in the line of fire. So, how are you feeling?"

Jackie glared, "I'm more pregnant than an elephant – how do you think I feel?" Brooke grinned, "Is Jackie a little cranky this afternoon?"

"Of course, I'm always cranky! I can't sleep, I've got a backache, and I'm so hungry I'm going to eat a raw hamburger if Mr. Forman doesn't hurry up." Jackie complained.

Kitty heard the rant and came outside laughing. "Oh honey, it's just for a little while longer and you'll have a beautiful little baby to complain about. Hahahaha. You won't be able to sleep, you'll still get backaches and you can only eat after the baby does. This is just so wonderful!"

Eric came over drenched from head to toe. "Kelso found me hiding behind Betsy." He explained. Jackie laughed, he looked so miserable, 'Eric, don't you know she's only like two feet tall?" Eric stepped over and shook his hair spraying water droplets all over the girls. "How about I get the hose on you?" Jackie squealed with laughter and Brooke ran into the kitchen. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Kelso! Hose! Over here now!" Eric hollered.

Jackie's eyes got big and she struggled to get out of the chair. "No! I'll call your dad!" Eric laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, dropping a kiss on her neck. "You owe me Missy!"

Eric turned and Kelso doused him again with the hose. "Dude, you didn't say where…" Eric reached over and frogged him on the arm. "You jerk; I meant bring me the hose!"

"Duh! Well, say it next time. I'm a detective in training, not a mind reader!" Kelso stalked off with the hose still running. Red came out and didn't even ask why his son was soaking wet or his daughter-in-law was laughing her head off. It was Memorial Day – that explained it!

*

Dinner was excellent and everyone was fat and happy. Red was discussing the Green Bay Packers versus the Detroit Lions with Pastor Dave. Kitty was cleaning up the serving dishes when Brooke and Jackie offered to help her. 'No no, girls, it's okay. I got it. You just enjoy yourselves." Jackie figured since she was already up she might as well get a light jacket.

She was halfway from the picnic table to the kitchen door when she froze. Something felt different – she put her hands on her stomach and felt the baby move – that was okay. She closed her eyes and took a mental inventory – she was standing in a puddle. _Damn_. She looked down and realized her water broke. _Shit_.

"Um, Eric?" she called out softy, trying not to alarm anyone. Kitty came out of the kitchen and saw Jackie standing all alone and looked like she was in shock. "Jackie - honey are you okay?" Kitty followed Jackie's eyes to the ground. "Oh, your water broke. ERIC!" she hollered. Jackie winced at the scream.

Eric waved at his mom. "Eric, Jackie's water broke." Kitty said excitedly.

Kelso started laughing, "Jackie broke her water. Ha ha."

The table froze. This was it! The baby was coming!!! Eric leapt over the picnic bench and was instantly by her side. "Jackie, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you take me downstairs to change? I don't want to get the car seat wet." Eric looked at his mom. "She has at least an hour before the contractions start. It'll be okay." Kitty explained.

Eric swept her up in his arms and carried her in the house. Red and Pastor Dave stood up. "Well, it's gonna be a long night!"

*

Eric was trying not to panic. Jackie was calmly changing her clothes and he was searching for the hospital bag. She pointed to the nursery and went to put her hair in a ponytail. Eric got the doctors number from the refrigerator and called Dr. Harper. He assured Eric that everything was fine and it was perfectly acceptable to be early or late of the due date. Dr. Harper's obstetrician would meet them at Point Place Hospital.

She was standing there looking as beautiful as always. "So we're going to have a baby." He pulled her tightly into his arms, and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"You promise?"

"I give you my word," he solemnly promised. "Let's go meet this baby!"

*

With Jackie and Eric off to the hospital, Red helped Kitty finish cleaning up after the barbeque. Kitty paused, "You know Red …I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Eric is going to be such a great father. Just like you were all those years ago."

Red smiled at his wife, "Don't ever tell Eric. I want him afraid. He needs to be tough these days but yeah, he'll be a great dad." Red stuffed a trash bag in the can and heard a noise at the side of the house. He walked over to chase away the Anderson's cat only to find a drunken Steven Hyde leaning against the wall. "Oh - hey Red. How ya been?"

Red glared at his slovenly appearance – it looked like he hadn't bathed since last week and he was scrawnier than usual. "I'm good Steven, how have you been?"

Kitty heard voices and peered around the corner. "Steven! Where have you been honey?"

"Mrs. Forman. I – I've been around. Say, have you seen Jackie? I gotta talk to her." Kitty knew she had to contact W.B. and get this boy in the clinic. This might be the only chance they had.

Red replied, "She's at the hospital."

Kitty stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. "Do you want a ride to the hospital? You can see her there." Red looked at his wife like she was crazy.

Hyde ran a hand through his ratted hair. "I'm not cleaned up. Maybe I could shower in the basement."

Red coughed, "I'm working on the plumbing right now. I'm sure you look fine. We'll take the Vista Cruiser."

Kitty smiled kindly. "Steven, do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm good. I just need to talk to Jackie." He fell back against the wall. Kitty took his arm and led him to the car. "Let's go to the hospital honey and you can talk to Jackie."

While Red warmed up the car Kitty excused herself to get her purse from the kitchen. She was calling W.B. with the clinic's address while she watched Steven napping in the backseat of the Vista Cruiser. Now life was getting interesting!

*


	26. Chapter 26 Baby Forman

**Author Note: **_All baby related stuff – fluffy chapter_

**Chapter 26 – **_Baby Forman_

"Well Mrs. Forman, it looks like we're going to have to induce labor. Your water broke a couple of hours ago but you haven't dilated at all." The ob-gyn nurse explained. "We're going to ask your husband to leave while we prep you."

Jackie reached out a death claw, "Eric's not going anywhere."

The nurse smiled. "Okay, but just for hygienic purposes we're going to have to ask him to sit by the door okay?" Eric smiled sheepishly and retreated to the safe area of the room. A few minutes later the nurse called him back and explained that they inserted a monitoring system so he could actually see the contractions and they could observe the baby's blood pressure. An IV had been inserted into the back of Jackie's hand and a nurse was injecting a fluid into the clear plastic tube.

"What's that?" Eric pointed to the needle.

"This is to induce labor. Once the water breaks the baby needs to come out within 24 hours or the baby and mom will be in danger."

Eric gulped. "What can I do?"

The nurse smiled kindly. "Just sit here, get comfy. There's the remote and an ice machine is around the corner. Someone will be by in an hour to check on Mrs. Forman's progress."

*

Hours had passed and Jackie was having hard contractions but the labor was not progressing like it should. Jackie was crying and Eric felt helpless. He could see exactly when the next contraction was coming and when it peaked but the baby didn't want to come out. Eric had been feeding her ice chips and wiping her face but nothing he was doing seemed to work.

"Eric, can we just go home? I'm tired of this. Oh crap, here comes another! Grrrr!"

Kitty walked in just as the contraction peaked. She had put on her nurses uniform and smiled at her haggard son. It was only 2:00 in the morning and Eric knew this wasn't her regular shift. What was his mom doing here?

"Jackie, honey? It's Kitty. How long have they been inducing labor?"

Eric answered, 'It's been about six hours. Can you make it stop? She's exhausted." Kitty smiled and went over to adjust the IV. Instantly Jackie relaxed. "The amount of Pitocin was too much for her little body. The shift nurse wasn't paying attention. But, honey I think their going to have to take the baby."

Jackie tried to sit up. "What do you mean?" Jackie and Eric held each others hand. Kitty smiled. "Dr. Harper has recommended a C-Section. Jackie is so tiny and the baby is large for her size. I mean imagine a basketball trying to squeeze through a garden hose."

Eric winced at the vision and Jackie moaned, "I Know!" Kitty laughed. "I'll be back with the anesthesiologist."

Jackie didn't want Mrs. Forman to leave. She felt scared all of a sudden and instantly Eric was there to hold her in his arms. "Jackie, this is good, my mom is here. She'll make sure the doctors don't screw up."

*

Eric was instructed to put on some hospital scrubs and some paper booties over his shoes. In the delivery room, he put the cap on his head while Jackie was being moved to another table. He supported her shoulders while they performed the epidural and he moved to the head of the table while she was draped off.

The obstetrician explained to Eric that Jackie would be awake and wouldn't feel any pain but would feel some pressure. Jackie opened her eyes, "God, I feel so good right now! Are we still having the baby?"

Eric kissed her temple. "Yes you are. They are getting set up right now. Are you comfortable sweetheart?"

"Eric, I haven't felt this good in months. I need a shot like that all the time!" she giggled sleepily.

The ob-gyn doctor said, "Okay Jackie, you may hear some odd noises and feel something unusual, but we have to make an incision to get the baby out. So relax and in about 10 minutes you'll get to meet your son or daughter."

"Okay! "She squeaked happily.

Eric was fascinated by the C-Section and repulsed at the same. There was blood everywhere but the surgical team was fast and efficient. Kitty was like a little bumblebee buzzing around making sure all the nurses were taking care of Jackie and that the surgical instruments were on the tray as required.

"Okay Dad, get ready, the baby's head is coming out." Eric watched at the doctor reached his hand into Jackie's stomach and pulled out a wet haired ball of baby. Eric felt like he was going to faint – this was surreal; his little b.b was half in and half out of the womb. The doctors suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth and the infant started to cry. Eric looked at Jackie who was crying herself. "Is that our baby?" Eric smiled, "Almost!"

He watched as the doctor reached back in and in an easy movement, pulled the rest of the baby out of the womb, "It's a girl!" the doctor announced as he laid the little girl on Jackie's stomach. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?"

Eric looked at his mom. "Do I?" she nodded. Eric watched at the doctor clamped the umbilical cord and with shaky fingers Eric officially separated child from mother. Before he could get a good look at his dark haired daughter she was whisked away by a nurse. Kitty came over and hugged her son, "Sweetie you did so good. They're going to clean her up and check her vital signs and you'll have her back in a minute. Just sit here with Jackie okay?"

Eric sat down and found that his wife had fallen into an exhausted slumber. Minutes later Kitty was carrying her tiny granddaughter in her arms. "Oh Eric, she's perfect. Look at all this hair!" Kitty pressed a tender kiss on the soft downy cheek and handed the baby to her son.

Eric fell in love a third time. _Yes, it was ridiculous_ – he fell in love with a picture of this amazing baby and then her mother and now he was in love with the seven pound six ounce bundle of baby Forman. He opened the swaddling to see the little arms with her fingers reaching for his. The tiny hand grabbed his thumb and held on, "Hello baby," he whispered.

"Jackie. Sweetie, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes, "What! I'm sleeping finally." She groused. Eric smiled, "Here's our baby." He held the infant up so Jackie could see. "We have a girl and she's beautiful like you." Eric kissed his wife on the lips and she reached out a tired hand to touch the little bundle.

Kitty came back, "Honey, they have to sew Jackie back up so we really need you to leave. You and the baby can go sit in the nursery over there until Jackie is back in her room."

"How long will she be gone?"

Kitty replied, "It'll be about an hour. This will give you and the baby time to bond. Go spend some time with your daughter."

Eric was led to a small nursery room with dim lights and soft cushiony furniture. He sat in a rocking chair and made first eye contact with the little girl. She yawned and smacked her tiny lips. He smiled and touched the soft skin on her cheek. She instinctively turned her head and he ran a hand over her dark hair – it was soft and silky. The baby looked at Eric's face and he smiled, she looked so much like her mother.

He brought the baby to his face and said in a soft voice, "We've been waiting to meet you. You have a whole family that loves you." The baby reacted to the sound of Eric's voice and wiggled and kicked in the blanket. He was happy that the baby seemed to recognize him so he launched into the re-telling of a Snooky the Dog story.

Kitty came to the nursery after Jackie was sent to the recovery room. "Hi honey. How does it feel to be a father?"

Eric grinned, "She's beautiful mom. She looks a lot like the pictures Jackie drew. I can't imagine my life without her in it. Do you want to hold her?"

Kitty had tears in her eyes. "Give the baby to Grandma Kitty!"

*

When Jackie woke up again, she was bone tired and sore. She opened her eyes to see Eric sleeping in a chair next to the bed and the baby lying in a plastic bassinet. A nurse came in almost as soon as she woke to take the baby. Her voice still groggy from sleep said, "Where are you taking her?"

Eric woke up and was concerned, "What's going on."

The nurse explained that they were going to give the baby some immunization shots and take the footprints and have the parents decided on a name? Eric told her they would think about it while she brought his baby back. The nurse chuckled and wheeled the bassinet out of the room.

Glad she was awake, Eric moved over to the hospital bed. "Lay with me." Eric did his best to avoid the IV lines and squeezed into a narrow spot at the edge of the bed. He slid an arm under her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "My legs are still numb so I can't move yet. Just hold me?"

He nodded and held his wife close. She seemed so fragile and yet tough at the same time. "I love you so much Jackie. You gave me a wonderful little girl."

Jackie looked into Eric's green eyes. 'I love you too. We're going to be great parents aren't we?"

*


	27. Chapter 27 Kathleen Rose

**Chapter 27 – **_Kathleen Rose Forman – May 31_

Jackie woke hours later to find that Kitty had sent Eric home to shower and change while she spent the time holding her little granddaughter. She did not feel wonderful and glowing – she felt like she had been run over by a truck.

"Honey, don't try to get up. You just had major surgery and you'll be in pain for a couple of days. I'll get the day nurse to get you a pain killer."

"Where's Eric?" she said hoarsely.

"He'll be back; he's just getting cleaned up. Jackie, he is just over the moon! I think Red's coming back with him."

Jackie held out her arms. "Can I hold her now?" Kitty didn't really want to give up the little bundle that smelled like baby powder and fresh talc. She kissed the top of the tiny head and handed the child over to her mother.

The first thing Jackie did was to remove the receiving blanket and make sure there were ten fingers and ten toes. The baby's eyes followed her mother as she opened the little tee shirt and checked the diaper. "Oh baby, that belly button has got to go!" Kitty chuckled as mother and baby started the bonding process.

Eric was practically dragging his dad to Jackie's room. "Dad, you are just going to love her." Red was sure that he already did but was really curious who the child took after – mom or dad. A female Eric would just be awful to a baby girl!

Jackie noticed that the baby heard Eric before she did and thought it was adorable that there was already a bond between daddy and daughter. She smiled brightly when Red followed Eric into the room. Mr. Forman dropped a kiss on Jackie's head, "Let's see this new little Forman."

Red sat in the plastic chair next to the bed and Eric took the baby setting her in Grandpa's arms. Red instantly decided this was the most beautiful little girl he ever saw. Laurie had been pretty in her little blonde way and Eric was boy, but his granddaughter had dark eyes and lots of thick curly hair and the most perfect combination of Jackie and Eric that he could have wished for. Red was positive this baby would have the green eyes that Jackie had been sketching all these months.

His voice thick with emotion asked, "What did you name her?"

Jackie smiled at Kitty and Red. "Kathleen Rose Forman." Eric grinned when he saw his mom start crying. "Really? You named her after me?"

Jackie nodded. "We plan on calling her Katie. Can't have too many "Kats" in the house can we?"

Kitty pulled Eric and Jackie into a huge hug. "I love you two!" she cried. Red looked at the baby again. "You do look like a Katie. Little Katie bug…" He tweaked the tiny nose and smiled contentedly. Retirement was going to be sweet!

*

Cameron Publishing Company was in institution in the magazine business. Next to the top three US publishers, Cameron was giving them a run for their money. Donna Pinciotti-Pearson was one of the newest Editors-in-chief for the Midwest division. She had a successful background with popular news journals and was well respected among her peers.

Jody Cameron, CEO of the company, had decided to push the envelope and publish their first of several art books. While magazines and brochures were the bulk of the business, this new venture was already bringing in advertisers and more business. Jody personally assigned Donna the pre-press job of working with the layout artists and graphic designers to create their first major hardcover art book.

Donna didn't mind working on a book of art, most of the subject matter was visually orientated and didn't require a lot of grammatical editing. This was going to be a walk in the park! She went home that night to tell Randy about her new assignment from the CEO.

"Babe – this is like a promotion." Her husband said kissing her cheek. Donna set her bag down on the coffee table and kicked off her low heeled pumps. "I think if I do a great job with this book, I can move on to some of the major authors. I would love to get a chance at editing a novel that ends up on the top ten best seller list. "

Randy brought her a glass of tea. "Nah, you just like reading the book before anyone else does and add your special Donna Pinciotti twist on it."

Donna smirked and pulled her long red locks over her shoulder. "You're right, I like to be first!" Randy sat down beside his wife of over three years and grinned. "So what's the book about?"

*

By mid-afternoon, little baby Forman had met and been kissed by Uncle Fez, Uncle Kelso and Aunt Brooke. Eric made a big show of handing out bubblegum shaped cigars which thrilled Fez because it was candy but _like a cigar._ The room was filled with flowers and balloons and a huge lacy bassinette courtesy of Aunt Paula who would fly into town later that week. When it looked like Jackie was starting to wane, Eric made sure all of the visitors left quietly.

"Do you need some more pain medication?" he asked.

She nodded, "I think the shot has totally worn off and my stomach is killing me." Jackie didn't want to tell Eric she couldn't nurse the baby because she was already full of pain medicines. "Can you get some more formula? I think they'll be bringing her back for a feeding." Eric smiled, it was the least he could do. He had already called the school and told him that his baby was born so he was off for the week and then school ended in a couple more and he would have all summer to help with little Katie Rose.

When Eric left the room Jackie let herself cry, the throbbing at the surgical site was greater than she wanted to admit. She put a pillow over her stomach and tried to breathe through the pain. Kitty came in with the codeine and saw the pain on Jackie's face. She poured some water into a glass and gave her the pills. "Jackie, you're going to be sore and when Dr. Harper gets you out of bed to start walking you'll swear you're going to pass out, but you're healing and that's important."

Jackie grimaced, "Would it have been less painful the other way?"

Kitty shook her head, "For you? No, you would have had to get a C-Section anyway because you are so tiny! But, it will get better, I promise."

*

Jackie was in the maternity hospital for four days. Hyde was in the detox on his fifth day and most of the withdrawal symptoms were easing. Jackie was still having pain but it was getting better. Hyde was starting therapy to deal with his trust issues. Eric and Jackie were adjusting to becoming new parents. Steven was finally adjusting to an environment where he couldn't be tempted to drink again.

This was a time of birth and rebirth for Red and Kitty's kids.

*

The Jody Cameron project, as Donna liked to call it was coming together. Donna had yet to see the actual content but there was already a print demand for over a million copies. Something this big demanded her immediate attention. She wandered down to the layout department looking for the artist that was working on the hardcover graphics.

"Mindy – I'm looking for Jody's book. " Donna said as a way of greeting an assistant employee. Mindy stood up. If Ms Pinciotti-Pearson came all the way down to the art department, then this project was BIG. The young girl waved Donna over to a long table where the layout was being prepared.

Donna looked at some of the illustrations of abstract paintings – all from a class at Point Place Community College. "Who would've thought?" she said out loud. Using tongs she turned a page to see a watercolor of a woman with her back to the artist but her long dark hair was curling over her shoulder. The model used reminded Donna of Isis the Egyptian deity. Donna was impressed with the watercolor.

The next picture was an oil painting of the same girl holding a white drape and all that could be seen was her silhouette and shiny leather heels. Donna had to admit that the pictures submitted were very well prepared. She moved to a different part of the table and saw pictures of the belly casts. B.. She didn't know what that meant but would find out later. Still the belly casts were tastefully done and very adventurous in the line of artwork.

The next chapter of the book was charcoal sketches. These were very abstract and still the face of the model reminded her of someone. Donna moved on to the sketches and when her eyes fell on the Greek Goddess she felt déjà vu. Jackie Burkhart. Her best friend during high school was on the paper in front of her – nearly nude and looking just as beautiful as she did as a cheerleader. Donna sat down and replayed all the pictures she looked at earlier. How could she have not seen the resemblance?

Greedy for pictures of her old friend, Donna scoured the next table and discovered the abstracts and conceptual drawings were showing Jackie in developing stages of a pregnancy. _Jackie is/was pregnant?_ Donna gasped – this was too incredible. Her hands were shaking and Donna fled the studio for the sanctity of her office.

*

Author Note:_ Author is winging it with printing media for the masses – if you find any glaring errors please let me know!_


	28. Chapter 28 Revelations

**Author Note: **_Some language_

**Chapter 28** - Revelations

Part of Steven Hyde's therapy required the application of the 12 Step Program. He was assigned an A.A sponsor and W.B. covered the cost for him to live in a sober house. He was required to attend group therapy's and started keeping a journal. He was still angry and thought all of this was bullshit but was smart enough to recognize that something was wrong and needed to be addressed.

After two weeks of being totally sober, Steven would be allowed to make a phone call. This was one step in making amends for past errors. He needed to apologize to Red and Kitty Forman. He needed to ask Jackie to forgive him. W.B. was checking his progress daily and Steven wanted to get on with his life.

*

Donna had poured over all of the pictures in the Jody Cameron mission, it was all outstanding artwork, but the B. title was bothering her. She ended up calling Point Place Community College to speak to the Dean. She was then transferred to the Art Director who transferred her to Ellen.

"Yes, the B. was named after the model - Jackie Burkhart." Ellen answered the query.

"Should that be the JB Project?" Donna corrected.

"No, it was for Baby Burkhart Project. Our model was kind enough to model during her pregnancy so we could create the casts of her stomach. Did you know it won first place in the Nancy Stone exhibit?"

Donna didn't and told her so. Ellen continued, "If you are interested in looking at some of Ms Burkhart's work, it's still on display for another month in Kenosha. She won second and fourth place this year." Donna thanked Ellen for the information and hung up the phone. What in the world happened when she and Randy left Point Place?

*

Eric had one week of school left before he got to stay home with his family. Going home to Jackie and the baby was the highlight of his day. Jackie had difficulties recovering from the surgery but Kitty was a big help and a new routine was added to each day. He missed his carpool partner but kissing the baby good bye more than made up for it.

Jackie was ecstatic that Katie's eyes were emerald green. She loved that of the two colors it could have been, green was the predominate shade. Red turned out to be a great babysitter. When Katie got fussy, Red would tuck the infant against his shoulder and watch Monster Trucks while the baby slept. This afforded Jackie the opportunity to freshen up and do some housework.

Jackie loved living below her in-laws. Pam never once inquired about her daughter and Jack Burkhart never sent a letter – but the Forman's were with her every step of the way. She loved them pure and simple.

*

"Babe, I'm not an artsy-fartsy kind of guy." Randy argued. The drive from Madison to Kenosha was over 100 miles and he didn't really want to drive on a Friday night.

"Randy, this is the only time the gallery is open this late. I told you I'm researching Jody's project. There's some paintings here I need to look at. You didn't really have to come."

Randy grinned sheepishly, "Well, if it's important to you…." Donna smiled with her beautiful white teeth. "It's important. Let's just try and have fun okay?"

*

Kitty was in the kitchen making dinner when the telephone rang. "Hello?" she answered with her Kitty Forman lilt. "Mrs. Forman? It's Steven." Kitty was shocked. She pulled out a chair and sat down. Since she and Red, with the help of W.B. pretty much committed Steven to the detox clinic, Kitty didn't think he would ever forgive them. Now he was calling.

"Well hello dear, it's nice to hear from you," she said cautiously.

"Mrs. Forman, I'm calling to thank you for the intervention. My A.A. sponsor said you practically saved my life. I'm almost two weeks sober and it's the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Well Steven, it was hard for us to do also, but you needed some help. If we had known sooner…"

"I know, but even I didn't know I had a problem. My group therapy sessions are helping me see that my anger _and_ my anger – _I was really angry_, was hurting the people I really care about."

"Have you started taking the medication for the disorder?"

Steven sighed, "I will after I understand it more. My brain is so clean right now it hurts. I'm keeping everything in a journal and if I do well, then I can have visitors in about six weeks. Will you and Red come see me?"

Kitty could almost cry tears of happiness. "Oh honey, you know we will. You just stay there and get yourself better."

"Mrs. Forman? If you see Jackie can you tell her I'm sorry and I still love her?"

_Oh dear!_ Kitty didn't know what to say about that! "Honey, you'll just have to tell her that when you see her okay? Take care now." Kitty hung up the phone and fretted. _Steven couldn't possibly think that Jackie still loved him_. That was so long ago and she has grown up so much since then. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on Steven's part! _Oh dear!_

*

Randy's aversion to art faded away when he found out there was nude sculptures. It wasn't that Donna didn't care; it was just that she had a different agenda. She found the Sketching the Sketcher piece and was mildly amused with the caricature of the teacher in the background among the students and easels. Signed by Jackie Burkhart, the piece had some obvious talent and Donna noticed she won second prize.

Donna wandered around and was elated to see the young Red Forman – so Jackie still had some ties to Kitty and Red. She was totally floored when she found The Teacher drawing. She knew instantly that it was Eric. There was no mistaking the twinkle in his green eyes and Jackie had captured his wonderful smile – she missed that smile. She covered a chuckle when she found he was teaching class in his boxers! Couldn't have Randy see this, he'd be so jealous. Yes, Jackie had a talent.

According to the guide, there were three more pieces – Donna easily found Kitty Foreman playing with the baby – was this Jackie's baby? How long had she been pregnant? Donna closed her eyes – was this Hyde's child? If it was, it could easily be a toddler by now. Is that why Jackie never contacted her? Why didn't Hyde say anything at Thanksgiving?

What a mess! What a horrible friend she had been. She needed to find Jackie and make things right. First she would go back to Madison, finish the book so Jackie's baby would never be denied, then find her old friend and see what she could do to help.

*

July was a hot month. School had been out for a couple of weeks and Eric was now enjoying late night feedings and diaper changes. Jackie was more than glad to share the baby chores because Eric was so good with Katie. Eric was lying on a blanket on the floor and Katie was gurgling and gazing at her dad. He had been trying to tease a smile out of her because Jackie got them so easily. Snooky the Dog stories were a quick smile guarantee – Eric had that one up on his wife.

Earlier in the day, they took Katie to the pediatrician for her first check up and she was in perfect health. Eric nearly fainted when the no nonsense nurse administered the required immunization shots. Katie cried and dad was right there to protect his little girl. Jackie smiled and called him a softy. Now they were just hanging out in the cool apartment with Jackie sketching while Eric played with the baby.

There was soft music playing on the radio and the baby fell asleep under Eric's watchful gaze. Jackie walked over to the blanket and lay down beside him. She propped her head on her hand and said "Hey, guess what." Eric rolled over and gathered her up in his arms. "I don't know, and why are you asking me such difficult questions?"

She laughed and nipped his mouth with her soft lips. "Happy Anniversary." Eric frowned. "What anniversary?" Jackie reached around his neck and pulled him down to her face. "One year ago today, Fez and I were picking you up from Dane County Airport…or don't you remember?"

Eric did remember seeing his best friend after two years of spending weekends on the telephone. She was wearing tight blue jeans and her dark hair was long and curly and the smile on her face was just for him. That was the first night they _slept together_ even though they were fully clothed! "…and guess what else?" she asked softly.

Eric couldn't think of anything else so he just kissed her - a long searing hot kiss that curled her toes. She sighed, "I love it when you do that." He smiled and started untying her sundress straps. "… What were you asking me?"

She grinned, "Guess who else got a good grade from the doctor?" Eric smiled, "You mean?" She nodded her head yes. Eric scooped her up and deposited her on the bed. "What about the baby?" Eric looked back where their daughter was still sleeping on the floor. "She'll be fine. – now let's talk about you and me and how much I missed ya!"

Jackie looked at him with glowing eyes, "Why don't you show me how much you missed me?"

"Well, let me go put on my tie!"

*


	29. Chapter 29 The Letter

**Author Note: **_Coming into the homestretch!_

**Chapter 29 - **_The Letter_

Jackie was on her way to the grocery store when she noticed that someone and brought in the mail. She set her purse and keys on the kitchen table and was looking through the mail when she found a letter to her with a return address she didn't recognize. Red came in the kitchen with Katie tucked under his arm and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. "Want one Jackie?" She smiled at the cute little image they portrayed, _Grandpa and the football baby_, "No thanks Mr. Forman, I'm drinking lemonade."

She opened the bank statement and telephone bills and put them aside. Was this mysterious letter from her mom? She slid a fingernail under the flap and found a letter written on lined paper.

_Jackie_

_I don't know if you'll ever get this letter but I need to tell you something. It's been a long time and I don't expect you to forgive me right away but first, I should to tell you - I still love you. I did and said some horrible things and treated you like the enemy when in fact, you were the person that meant the most to me._

_I didn't mean to marry Sam – she was the result of a booze binge in Vegas. Babe, if I thought even for a second, that marrying her would have meant losing you, I would have cut off my right arm._

_Seeing the pain on your face killed me – I couldn't live with the guilt of hurting you, so in the end my pretense of not caring hurt you more than any words. I know the past couple of years have been hell. It was just hard to be Zen when my head was in a bad place._

_I realize now that the booze was just a mask to stop feeling anymore - It was a way to stop the hurt of caring so much. Jackie, you were the only person who could make me feel emotions. Do you know how terrifying it is to expose your heart to someone? I did that for you. I was scared of losing you. The whole Chicago thing – I was afraid I lost you._

_Now I think I may have lost you forever - just when I need you the most. _

_Doll face, I'm in a sober home. I've been clean for over two months and my head is finally clear. I've been in counseling and I'm making progress so we can be together again… the way you always wanted. I need you Jackie._

_Be with me, please?_

_I love you so much _

_Steven._

Jackie closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Jackie wiped away an angry tear and threw the letter on the table. Kitty popped in to get a bowl. "Mrs. Forman, can you watch the baby? I have to go out."

Kitty noticed that Jackie was upset. 'We'll watch her honey. Will you be gone long?" Jackie looked at the return address again. "I don't know. I just have to go" she sobbed running to her car.

Kitty watched Jackie drive off and curiously looked at the letter that was left on the table. She saw where it came from and said, "Crap." She picked up the letter and started to read. _How could Steven do this to her?_ "ERIC!" she yelled from the kitchen.

*

Donna had tried calling information for Jackie Burkhart's phone number but there was none listed. She tried calling Samantha but the phone was disconnected. She tried calling Hyde at Groove's but the number was forwarded to the Milwaukee store. The only way Donna could get in touch with Jackie was through the Forman's.

Donna knew she wouldn't be welcomed there. Kitty was upset when she and Randy eloped – it didn't matter that a short time later Eric sent a break up letter to her. Donna only knew that she had to talk to her old friend and try and make up the years. Jackie couldn't raise a child alone and if this baby was Hyde's either he didn't know about it or was denying it.

If she and Randy left now, they could be in Point Place in a couple of hours.

*

_**Earlier:**_

Eric and Fez were watching I Dream of Jeannie reruns and pondering whether being a genie was better or being Major Nelson. The argument was Major Nelson could go anywhere at anytime but Jeannie could be confined to the bottle. It was a worthy discussion. Jackie dropped a bag of chips in Eric's lap and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get some more of that diaper rash medicine. Katie and Red are watching some sports thing upstairs."

Eric pulled her over the back of the sofa and into his arms. Fez protested that Jackie was blocking the TV. Eric smiled and ran his fingers through Jackie's dark shiny hair. "Are you going to be gone long?" He stole a kiss from her surprised lips and Fez grumbled, "Get a room!"

Jackie giggled while Eric replied, "This is my room. Talk a walk."

Jackie struggled to her feet. "I'm walking. I gotta go and I'll be back shortly!" she promised. She grabbed her keys and purse and headed upstairs to the kitchen.

"She loves you so much. Eric you are one lucky bastard." Fez sighed with a tinge of jealousy.

"I know. It's so great!" he replied.

Eric passed the chips to Fez as Jeanie zapped Major Nelson to a tropical jungle. They laughed and enjoyed the antics until Eric heard the yell that made his blood run cold. His mom shouted, "ERIC!" in the same pitch that one yells for _fire_ or _someone has a gun! _Fez dropped the chip bag and the two men flew up the stairs.

*

"Donna, I don't know why you are so obsessed with finding Jackie. You and Sam are good friends, why are you picking on Jackie?"

Donna glanced over at Randy. "I'm not picking on her. Why would you even say that?"

Randy put on his blinker and switched lanes, "Well, after Hyde married Sam, you kinda dropped Jackie from your friendship circle. I mean she still hung around the Forman's but basically she was a loner."

Donna argued, "That's not true. Jackie lived with me. She's like my sister."

Randy snorted, "Yeah, your evil step-sister." He laughed and patted her thigh. "She was a pain in your ass with all her drama. Just admit it." Donna glared at her husband, "Well maybe I had a change of heart. Sam isn't really that great of a friend – Jackie was always someone I could talk to. I miss the midget."

Randy scoffed. "Nope - you are obsessed with Cameron's project. This is just a way for you to justify your guilty feelings by checking on Jackie and making sure she's hopeless and single and needs a friend. Why would you even think she has a baby?"

Donna pulled a folded piece of paper from her handbag. "This is why. This is Kitty Forman holding a baby. This baby is huge – why would she draw a picture of someone else's baby? This baby _looks_ like Jackie."

Randy glanced at the picture. "Cute kid – but how do know _when_ she drew it? It could have been yesterday or five years ago." Donna frowned, Randy had a point. The pictures in the gallery weren't dated – only signed. But Donna was so sure this baby was Hyde's. After she and Randy moved to Madison, Jackie could have easily got pregnant. According to Samantha, Hyde wasn't necessarily a faithful husband. Donna folded the picture and slid it back in her bag.

"Okay I suppose you could be right. But still I do want to see Jackie. Hyde never talked about her and Dad sometimes asks about her mom. Let's just see if the Forman's know where she is."

Randy had to smile at Donna's persistence. "You know Kitty's not going to be happy to see us." He cautioned. "I mean I did steal you away from Forman."

Donna laughed lighthearted, "You didn't steal me away. Eric and I grew apart. It was one of those high school romances. I mean how many people ever really marry their teenage boyfriends?"

"It's less than 2 percent." Randy answered. "I read that in magazine." He added quickly - he didn't want to add that it was a women's magazine.

Donna looked out the passenger window at the cars speeding alongside them. She and Eric thought they would be together forever and they had big dreams but Donna got restless. She wanted to go places and do things and Eric liked Point Place – he wanted to settle there after school – that wasn't in Donna's plan for the rest of her life.

Randy was handsome and interesting and had a diverse way of looking at life. He made Donna feel valued in a different way than Eric. Donna didn't feel like _the girl next door_ – she felt remarkable and sexy and Randy Pearson loved that she was a strong woman. He didn't need to prove that he was the man – he had a great sense of self and confidence and Donna admired that about him.

She smiled, how like him to accompany her on a ludicrous field trip like this! "Anyway, I just want to see Jackie and then I'll drop the subject. You have to know how frustrating it is when you can't find someone that used to be so easily available!"

"I get you Donna – really – this is going to be a quick trip." Randy grinned and stepped on the gas – only 25 miles to Point Place.

*

Eric and Fez scrambled through the basement doors to find Kitty standing in the middle of the kitchen with a paper in her hand. Red was holding Katie against his chest and looking very upset. Eric approached his mom.

"What's wrong, why were you screaming?"

Kitty handed the paper to her son. "Honey…Jackie read this and left here crying. I think you should read it." Eric looked puzzled. "She was going to the store. Why would she cry about that?"

Red cleared his throat. "Um, Steven sent her a letter."

Eric took the paper from his mother's hand and started to read…

_Jackie_

_I don't know if you'll ever get this letter but I need to tell you something. It's been a long time and I don't expect you to forgive me right away but first, I should to tell you - I still love you_

He looked up and Kitty was crying. "When did she get this?" Eric asked alarmed. Kitty looked at the envelope. "I've never seen it so it must have been in with your bills."

Red shifted Katie to his other shoulder, "Jackie was looking at the mail when I came in." Eric continued reading.

_Doll face, I'm in a sober home. I've been clean for two months and my head is finally clear. I've been in counseling and I'm making progress so we can be together again the way you always wanted. I need you Jackie._

_Be with me, please?_

_I love you so much _

_Steven._

Eric felt sick. Hyde was playing with Jackie's head and heart again - Eric could feel it in his gut. He threw the tainted letter on the table. "Mom, what did she say to you?"

Kitty wiped her eyes, "She just asked if I could watch the baby and she had to go. She looked at the envelope and ran off to her car crying. I hope she didn't go to the sober house."

Fez picked up the envelope and looked at the return address. "This is a few miles outside of Kenosha." Eric looked at his friend. "How do you know that?"

Fez blushed, "I was on a date and that was where she lived." Fez recalled his adventure with Miriam was a very good time. Red stepped over, "Before you get a hare-brained idea and go driving all around town, let's just call W.B. and make sure Jackie is not on Steven's visitor list." He looked at Fez. "Where else do you think she could have gone?"

Fez instantly replied. "A candy store!" Eric glared at his friend. "No, NOT a candy store."

"Well that's where I would go – in case you were looking for me." Fez declared. "Anyways, maybe she went to talk to Brooke."

Kitty smiled – that's something Jackie would do. "I'll call Brooke and Kelso to keep an eye out for her. It's not good for her to be driving if she's upset."

Red handed the baby back to Eric. "Take care of your daughter while your mother and I made some phone calls." He pointed at finger at Fez, "Do not let him go anywhere."

Eric sat down at the kitchen table. Where the hell did Jackie go? This was a disaster in the making!

*


	30. Chapter 30 Miscommunication

**Author Note**_: Lots of dialogue – moving the story to the end_

**Chapter 30 - **_Miscommunication_

Eric went downstairs to change the baby and get a fresh bottle. Fez stayed at the kitchen table rereading the letter. Why was Steven Hyde causing Jackie problems all of a sudden? He was supposed to be getting well – not causing trouble. Fez didn't understand that part of American culture.

A silver Thunderbird pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the Vista Cruiser. A very handsome blonde man exited and walked around to open the door for the passenger. Fez watched as a pair of long legs touched the concrete followed by a lithe body surrounded by long red flowing locks of hair. She flipped the hair over her shoulder in a long practiced habit and smiled.

Fez's eyes got huge. It was his other goddess of goodness. Donna Pinciotti!

*

Donna laughed, the old Vista Cruiser – God, that car was old back in 1979 and it looked even older now! She looked at her old house and smiled. Bob hated to sell it but he loved living in Florida – still it was a good house. As Randy and Donna approached the Forman's back door, the glass slid open and Fez came running out like a monkey and latched himself onto Donna.

"What the hell? Fez?! Get off me!" she demanded. Fez grinned, "Oh Donna, you are still so tall and curvy! I miss hiding in your closet."

Donna smiled – she hadn't expected to get mugged by Fez in the driveway of the Forman's. "Hey, is Kitty or Red home?"

"Aiii – yeah – they're both here taking care of the situation. Come in and I'll get Miss Kitty."

Donna looked at Randy. _Why was Fez at the Forman's house?_ Randy shrugged his shoulders. He had always liked Fez – maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad.

Randy and Donna followed Fez into the cool comfort of the kitchen. It looked the same as Donna remembered and made her a little nostalgic. She remembered all of the dinners she had here and how it just felt like home when her folks were going thru the divorce. This _was_ her second home!

Fez was looking at her all goggle eyed and Donna realized she missed that adoration and Fez spying on her. It was a little creepy and unnatural, but then it was Fez! Randy sat down in a chair, "Fez, what've you been doing lately?"

Fez puffed out his chest. "I work in a candy store. I'm going to be part owner soon."

Donna smirked a little – typical Fez working in a candy store – how ironic could life get? "Say Fez, could you get Kitty?" Fez looked lost, "Oh, I'm sorry," and then he shouted, "Miss Kitty!"

*

Kitty Forman pushed her way into the kitchen to see why Fez was making such a fuss while Red was on the phone. She stopped in shock – Donna and Randy were sitting at her kitchen table. She stepped forward hesitantly as if they weren't real. "Donna?" She reached the stove, "Randy?"

"Hey, hello Mrs. Forman." Randy greeted her with his ultra bright smile. "We came by for a short visit."

Kitty shook her head. _This was NOT a good time for a visit_. "Kids, maybe you could come back later. We – we have a situation we're trying to deal with right now."

Donna crossed her legs and thought it strange that Fez had mentioned a _situation_ also. "Mrs. Forman, we're trying to find Jackie."

Kitty almost staggered. They were on the same team! "Oh thank god! We're trying to find her too. She ran off and left the baby."

Donna looked at Randy with an _I-told-you-so_ look. Donna pulled the picture out of her bag and smoothed it on the table. "Mrs. Forman, this is you. Is this Hyde's baby?"

Kitty frowned and stepped closer to look at the picture. She recognized it instantly. It was one of Jackie's first baby sketches. She loved the drooling baby. "Honey, that's _not_ Jackie's baby."

Randy gave Donna an _I-told-you-so_ look. Donna glared at her husband and turned back to Kitty. "But Jackie _did_ have a baby – I mean I heard you say she ran off and left a baby."

Red came into the kitchen for a beer. "Kitty, I left a message with W.B. and he's calling the clinic right now – holy hell, Donna where did you and Randy come from?"

Randy always liked the gruff Red Forman. He was a guy who said what he meant and meant what he said. "Hey Mr. Forman, what do you think about Green Bay's starting line up for the fall?"

Red growled, "Not now Randy, we have some trouble we're dealing with."

Donna replied, "I know! We're looking for Jackie too. The baby – is it Steven's?"

Red looked insulted. "The baby is not Steven's – where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

*

"Thanks man, she just took off." Eric felt relieved that Kelso was going to call a friend at the Point Place Police department to keep an eye out for the blue Malibu.

Brooke came on the line. "Eric, if Hyde is apologizing Jackie is going to be pissed. He's doing something now that he should have done before married Samantha."

Eric sat Katie on his lap and switched the phone to his other ear. "I'm afraid she went to talk to him. I just have a feeling he's going to mess with her head. It took her a long time to get over the hurt he caused her."

Brooke sighed into the phone. "I'm her best friend. If she calls me – I promise I'll call you to let you know she's safe. She may just want to blow off steam. Try not to worry okay?"

"Thanks Brooke. I appreciate it." Eric hung up the phone and looked at his daughter, "Where did mommy go, Katie bug?"

*

Eric was coming up from the basement when he heard his dad say. "The baby is not Steven's – where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

Eric entered the kitchen and all heads swiveled to see him holding an infant in his arms. Donna looked alarmed, "Eric! What are you doing with Steven's baby?"

Eric looked at her like she was insane. "This is _my_ baby." He narrowed his eyes and looked at who he guessed was most likely Randy Pearson. "What are you guys doing here?"

Randy spoke up, "We're trying to find Jackie."

Eric put Katie up to his shoulder. "_We_ are trying to find Jackie. How is it that you even know she's missing and why do you care?" he said angrily. Another couple of ex-friends to mess with his wife's head - she didn't need this.

Donna wanted to get a look at the baby. How was it that Eric came home from Africa had a baby and she didn't know about it?" Randy stood up, "Eric, I'm Randy; sorry we have to meet so informally." Randy held out his hand and Eric shook it. "It looks like we have some miscommunication going on."

Donna looked at her husband. "No, we do not. Jackie and Hyde had a baby and we're trying to help her."

Fez started to laugh. Jackie and Hyde had a baby? That was too funny! "Oh Donna – you are killing me! Jackie and Hyde – are you crazy? His stripper wife, though very attractive, would never have let him have a baby with Jackie. Besides, Jackie was already pregnant when Hyde went into rehab."

Randy and Donna said, "What?" They didn't know this about their other friend. Eric could see the confused couple was having a hard time grasping what was going on.

"Mom, can you take Katie into the other room while we all talk?" Red still looked disgusted and took his granddaughter into his protective custody. Kitty snagged the baby bottle and followed Red out of the kitchen.

*

Eric crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. "You start. Tell me what you know and why you're here." Donna had to smile. This was a very grown up Eric Forman. Gone was the awkward nerdy teenager that left her to go to Africa. The Eric Forman that returned was a completely different man.

"Okay – I started this; let me tell you what I know." Donna began to explain. "I work for a publisher in Madison and we are editing a coffee table book of all things. There was this one model in all of the pictures that I finally found out was Jackie." Donna brought out the creased baby picture. "Look at this baby." She showed him the picture of Kitty and the baby – frankly, she was getting tired of showing this picture. "How could Jackie draw a picture of a baby this precise, with all the details if it wasn't hers?"

Eric smiled, he remembered that photo. It was one of her first baby drawings and the one that convinced her that she should go In Vitro and be the single successful mother. It was ironic that at the time he thought the baby was _him_ and Jackie was sure that it was _her_ and now they created a baby that looked very much like this one.

Fez spoke up. "Jackie is a very successful artist. She's won awards and lots of money for her work."

Randy grinned. "Donna has it in her head that because this baby is obviously older, that it must be Hyde's kid. We didn't know Jackie could draw so well and convincingly."

Fez frowned. Why didn't they get it? "Jackie and Hyde never had a baby! Aii! Eric! Candy please." Fez got up to find something for his sweet tooth and to calm his nerves.

Donna glowered. "I didn't have anything in my head okay? I thought Jackie was in trouble and if you all remember, at one time we were good friends."

Eric said, "At one time would be the operative words."

Donna snapped, "Don't be a wise ass Eric. I came here as a friend to help Jackie. She was like _my_ sister and I shouldn't have to explain any of this to you."

Fez came back with one of Kitty's brownies. He pointed his finger, "Oh Donna, you should know that Jackie and Eric are married!"

Randy and Donna said, "What?" This surreal afternoon took a big twist! Randy stammered, "Jackie the devil? The midget and you are married?"

Fez spoke for Eric, "Yes, it was all very romantic. You should have been there."

Eric walked over to the glass doors, _where was the Malibu?_ Donna watched Eric looking outside. Did he really care about the midget? Never in her life would she have imagined those two hooking up! And they have a baby? God, where had she been during all of this and why didn't Hyde say anything?

Donna got up and walked to the door, standing near her ex-boyfriend. She said in a low voice, "You really love her? I mean this isn't some elaborate burn?"

Eric didn't look but replied, "Yes, I really love her. She's not only my wife but she's my best friend. Right now I'm worried about her and I can't have you and Randy messing with her head at the same time."

Donna touched Eric on the shoulder. "Eric, look at me. I'm still your friend whatever our history has been. Talk to me - talk to us, we care about you and Jackie."

Eric looked at his red headed friend. It was odd because he didn't feel the hunger to be with her that he thought a reunion would have. He had always envisioned what he would say and would he be cruel because she left him first or would he try to pretend nothing had happened? It didn't matter now because Jackie wasn't here. She was the one true love of his life and she was missing.

*

Kitty watched Red cuddle the baby. She knew he didn't want to think about the idea of Jackie running off to the sober house. Jackie was like his daughter and would probably earn a kick in the ass if she did. Red gently bounced Katie against his shoulder.

"Honey, did you know Donna and Randy were coming?"

"Kitty, I never expected Steven to send a damn letter and I sure has hell didn't expect Donna to think little Katie was Steven's baby. How she thought that is the dumbest ass thing I ever heard."

Kitty gently stroked the baby's back. "It's getting late. I hope she comes home from wherever she is." Red nodded his head in agreement.

*


	31. Chapter 31 The Trouble with Steven

**Author Note: **_(Some language - it's almost over.....)_

**Chapter 31 - The**_ Trouble with Steven _

_Talk to me - talk to us, we care about you __and__ Jackie_.

Eric conceded to Donna's request and sat at the kitchen table with Fez and Randy making sure he could see the driveway from his seat. He picked up the damned letter and started the Hyde saga.

"…Mom had a suspicion and we all know how Hyde is – but after he married Samantha I guess that was some kind of trigger that threw him into this predicament. Okay, I wasn't here and I didn't see him, but from what I knew, he treated Jackie like shit." Eric held up his hands, "Don't try to defend him because all you did it to her to - with the exception of Fez. Remember, I'd been good friends with Jackie for two years so I know her point of view about all of you."

Donna felt shamed. Yes, she had treated Jackie badly and she couldn't deny it, but she was here now to make things right – didn't that count for something? Randy spoke up, "Well, she could be annoying sometimes but Samantha did love it when Hyde would pull a good burn on Jackie. So what is wrong with Hyde?"

Fez looked at the group. "He had polar bears."

Eric looked at Fez and just started laughing. The stress of the afternoon was horrible and Fez just cracked him up. Eric grinned, "Buddy, I am so glad you're here."

Donna and Randy couldn't fathom what polar bears were to Hyde. Fez must have flipped his wig. Eric explained, "Hyde is bipolar. He has been all his life – when mom and dad told him to move out that was another of the triggers that started the binge drinking."

Donna looked confused. She still assumed Hyde lived here in the basement. "When was this?"

Fez replied, "Oh, he and Sam had to move the day after Thanksgiving." Well, that explained it for Donna because she hadn't see Steven or Sam since they had dinner together. _Had it really been that long ago?_

"So, they moved?"

Eric answered, "I think they moved in with W.B. but then Samantha left him – another trigger. Apparently, Hyde started coming back here trying to get in the basement but dad had changed the locks."

Randy said, "Why did Red change the locks? I mean he never locked that door."

Eric looked at Randy like he was dim. "Because Jackie and I live here."

Donna narrowed her eyes, "The two of you are living in a bedroom with a baby? That's not healthy."

Fez saw Eric getting upset. "No you silly. They live in the basement."

"The basement? What the hell Eric, can't you get an apartment? You have to live with your parents in their basement?" Donna nearly exploded.

Eric took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "We live in a cellar apartment which is IN the basement. There's big difference."

"Sorry bud, we're just trying to find out what happened." Randy apologized.

Eric sighed, "Okay – let's wrap up the storytelling shall we? The same day Jackie went into labor, Hyde showed up here. Mom and Dad got him put in a detox center and he was pissed. Apparently, after he sobered up they started treating the bipolar and now he's attending therapy and AA meetings."

Donna was hesitant about upsetting Eric again. "That's good right?"

"Yeah, that's good for Hyde. But then he goes and does a stupid thing and writes Jackie this letter." Eric pushes the letter across the table towards Randy and Donna.

…_I've been in counseling and I'm making progress so we can be together again the way you always wanted. I need you Jackie._

_Be with me, please?_

_I love you so much _

_Steven._

Donna looked up, "That dill hole! What is he trying to do? I think it's a little late for apologies!"

Randy agreed, "So Jackie took off after she read this?"

Eric nodded. "We don't know if she went to the sober home or Kelso's but she was very distressed and I'm sure you've seen her drive when she's upset."

Randy's eyes got big, "Damn, I guess I would be worried too. How long has she been gone?"

Eric looked at his watch. "About four hours now. I know she wouldn't be gone from Katie this long if something hadn't happened." Eric put his head in his hands. "I've spent the last year making her feel safe and loved – trying to repair the damage Hyde did to her head and heart. All she ever wanted was a family. Donna, you _knew_ – you were her sister. Fez was her brother – hell, my folks were more her parents than Pam and Jack Burkhart. She is a sweet girl with a big heart and Hyde just ripped it open."

Randy didn't want to admit that he knew how Eric felt. With Donna, there was always the chance she would run back to Eric Forman – the golden boy of her youth. Eric may have been a threat before, but after watching him tell the story and realizing he really did love that midget, it changed Randy's mind. Eric was no threat – he should be a friend.

Donna sat back. She really had no clue that Point Place had turned upside down like this. She should have kept up with her friends or at least noticed that something was not right with Hyde. "God Eric, I had no idea. I'm sorry – I don't even know what to say."

Eric waved a hand, "There's nothing to say until she comes home or we hear from the police." He said with a hitch in his voice.

Kitty came through the kitchen, "I'm sorry honey, but she wants her daddy. I'll go downstairs and make a fresh bottle. Your dad changed her a little while ago."

Donna almost laughed out loud – Red Forman willingly changing a diaper? "How old is she?"

Eric smiled, "I forget if I'm supposed to say 13 weeks or two plus months." He turned the baby around, "This is Kathleen Rose Forman. We call her Katie."

As if she knew she was being talked about, Katie opened her big green eyes and yawned. Donna and Randy fell instantly in love. "Eric, she is so gorgeous!" Donna was experiencing baby love!

Randy looked at the flawless skin and thick curly hair, "You know, she does look like the picture!" Katie pouted and tears filled her eyes. Donna smacked Randy on the arm. "Look you're going to make her cry."

Eric turned the baby around, "Are you going to cry Katie bug?" he kissed the top of her head and laid her against his shoulder where she nestled her tiny head in the warmth of his neck. "She's a good baby – rarely cries unless she's hungry or wet."

Kitty ran back upstairs with a warm bottle. "Let me have her. Your dad wouldn't share." Kitty lifted the baby in her arms and fed the hungry little girl. Donna spoke cautiously, "Kitty you have a beautiful granddaughter. I know you're very proud."

Kitty felt some of her animosity leaving, Donna was her neighbor for years and she was a friend of the family. _She just didn't need to __be__ a member of the family._ "Thank you Donna. Red and I feel very blessed." Kitty took the baby back through the swinging doors to the living room.

Donna sat back. "Eric, you're a dad. That must be pretty awesome. Are you working? Of course you're working that was a stupid question."

Eric smiled, "Donna its okay. I'm a professor at Kenosha Community College – I teach advanced math courses." Donna's eyes suddenly got big, "Oh my god - why didn't I remember this before? There's a picture of _you_ hanging in an art gallery and you are …"

"In my boxers... yeah, Jackie thought it was funny and won fourth prize."

Randy laughed, "You're boxers won fourth prize? Jackie must be a good artist!" Donna smiled at her husband. "Well, we are editing a book and some of her sketches are in it. "

Eric replied, "She's getting 10% of the profits for the modeling."

Donna tried not to gasp. "Eric, we're already had pre-print orders of over a million. Do you know how much money that is?"

"I have no clue." He said honestly.

Donna was astonished how Jackie could easily only ask for 10% - she must not have any idea of how popular this book was poised to be. "Eric, she quite possibly could be looking at a six figure check. This is freaking awesome!"

Eric was distracted by a noise in the street. He cocked his head and tried to distinguish the sound. Yes! It was the Malibu. Eric quickly got up and nearly flew out the door.

*

Jackie turned off the engine and grabbed her purse. She was tired and just wanted to see her baby. Her car door was suddenly ripped open and Eric was pulling her out by the arm. "Are you okay?" he asked maybe a little too gruffly. She jerked her arm out of his hold. "You're hurting me."

Eric let go of her arm and tilted her chin. 'I'm sorry - really, talk to me sweetie."

Jackie looked up seeing the concern in Eric's face. She closed her eyes – "I'm fine. Everything's fine." Eric pressed his forehead against hers. "Where did you go?"

Jackie laced her fingers through his and replied, "I went to the mall."

Eric thought _What??? - _But said, "You went shopping?"

He lifted her hands and put them around his neck then pulled her close. "I bought some new boots."

Eric wanted to laugh. Four hours to shop for boots? Only Jackie would do that! "Why did you need new boots sweetheart?"

Jackie leaned back and looked him in the eye, "If I'm going to kick Steven's ass, I wanted shoes with pointy toes! How dare he write me a crappy letter? That coward!" Eric started laughing and grabbed her into a hug, only Jackie would think of buying pointy boots to kick some ass.

He cupped her cheek and she turned her face in his hand. "I should have called you but I was so mad! Okay, I was upset at first but I was going to go and kick some major ass! Then I saw a shoe sale sign and got distracted."

Eric smiled and nipped her bottom lip. "You got distracted." He weaved his fingers through her soft hair, "Next time there's a sale, will you _please_ call me? I'll try not to worry so much."

His hands in her hair were way too distracting! "I worried you?" she asked. Eric growled and slanting his head kissed her thoroughly and left her wanting. Jackie pulled him closer, "Eric, I wouldn't mess up what we have with someone like Steven. I love you and our baby so much that not even Steven Hyde could come between us. We made vows to love honor and cherish and I do!"

Eric picked her up and twirled her in a circle kissing her nearly to death. "I love you so much Jackie, you are my world and I don't want you to ever forget it. How dare he ask you to _be with him_! Be with the ones who really love you. Be with me."

She looked down into his handsome face and knew how honest and true his love really was and that was just where she wanted to be. She didn't need Steven's half assed request for forgiveness – he had his chance in the past and blew it. Eric was asking for a chance at a future and she didn't need to think twice.

*

Fez, Donna and Randy were glued to the glass doors watching Eric and Jackie talk and kiss and talk and hug and it was evident to Donna that Eric really truly loved Jackie. If she was had any doubts they were gone when she saw how much love was passed between them.

Kitty came in the kitchen with the baby. "Jackie's back? Oh Red! Jackie came back!" Kitty pulled bodies away from the door and squeezed herself and the baby though the tight opening.

*

Eric hugged his wife and tight as he could. "You're going to have to prepare yourself." He said as a warning. Jackie was relaxing in his arms, "Why?"

"Randy and Donna are here for the craziest excuse that you will not believe."

Jackie peeked over Eric shoulder and saw the glass wall of people staring at them. "Did this day just plan on being bad or what?"

"Donna saw your Kitty and baby picture and thought you had Hyde's baby. She was concerned about you came to rescue you." Eric braced for the rant and rave that would occur in seconds. Instead, Jackie just started laughing.

*


	32. Chapter 32 Loose Ends

**Author Note: **_See end of chapter_

**Chapter 32 – **_Loose Ends_

Jackie was still laughing when Kitty ran out of the kitchen with the baby and barreled towards her and Eric. Eric swiftly grabbed Kate and Jackie was tackled by a Kitty Forman hug. "Honey, never - NEVER do that again! We were so worried and I don't want Red having a heart attack and…"

Eric pulled his mom back, "Mom, its okay. She went shopping." Eric laughed, "We'll explain later." Jackie snagged the baby from Eric's arms and planted little kisses all over her face. Katie grabbed her mother by the hair and chortled with delight. Kitty got excited, "She laughed! She has the Forman sense of humor!"

Eric turned around at the sound of another car pulling into the driveway. The Kelso's poured out of the car and immediately surrounded Eric and Jackie as Kelso gave her a squeeze and an admonishment to _never ever run after Hyde again_ or she would be frogged. Jackie smiled and hugged him back. Brooke looked worried and touched her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Jackie bit back a tear by all of the emotions she could barely contain. All of these people loved her. It was good to finally be home.

*

"Damn Fez, _unlock_ the door, not lock it." Donna groaned. Fez grimaced, "Miss Kitty smashed my fingers!"

"Hey, it's Kelso and Brooke." Randy could just see Kelso if he jumped up over Donna's head.

Finally with a coordinated effort, they slid the door open and tumbled outside. Kelso saw Donna and Randy. "Big D!" and ran over for a hug. Randy chest bumped Kelso and nearly collided with Eric, "Sorry man, but we came for reinforcements and I see you DON'T need them because Jackie is ALREADY home. Why didn't you call me?"

Eric grinned; he couldn't have called because the Kelso's were already on their way to Point Place. Little Betsy was getting smooshed in the group hug and Eric swooped her up. She patted his cheeks and gave him a slobbery kiss.

Kitty was tickled to see all of her kids, sans Steven, in the driveway and was mentally thinking of what she could prepare for dinner. Red came out and groaned, "Dumbasses, all of you – get those babies in the house."

Jackie smiled as Kitty took the baby and grabbed Betsy's hand leading the parade into the kitchen. Red pointed at the basement door – "Go, do not come up until dinner is ready. Kids – crap – oh just give me a baby!"

*

Randy and Donna were amazed at the transformation of teenage basement hangout to sub-floor apartment. Donna apologized for her _living-in-the-basement _comment and wandered to the nursery. Jackie's artistic touch was evident in the fairy tale kingdom mural painted on the walls and the bright colors that surrounded the crib.

Donna turned to see Jackie studying her. "Jackie, I missed out on a lot by not staying friends with you. Samantha was an attention whore, more than you ever were."

Jackie smiled. "Look lumberjack, if you want to be my friend _and_ be called Aunt Donna, then you're going to have to come over here more than once every three years!" Donna turned looking hopeful. "I didn't expect you to forgive me."

Jackie grinned, "Oh, you have to work for that, but Katie needs all the relatives she can get."

Donna looked at the curly haired little girl kicking and wiggling in the crib. "Can I hold her?"

Jackie picked up the baby and nuzzled her belly, "Katie bug, this is Aunt Donna. She will bring you lots of presents." Donna accepted the baby into her arms and wondered how a midget like Jackie could ever give birth to a baby. "She's heavy."

"Seven pounds and six ounces of hair, poop and spit up." Jackie grinned. "But she's totally worth it."

Donna cradled the little girl close to her chest and cooed, "Hello Katie." The baby managed to grab a handful of long red hair and tugged. "Ow! She's strong!" Jackie led Donna over to the rocking chair, "Have a seat and chat with your niece, I need to talk to Eric,"

"Thanks midget – you don't know how much I appreciate this."

*

Jackie snagged Eric by the waist and pulled him into the bedroom. In an overly loud dramatic voice Eric said, "No Jackie, we can't have sex when there's company over."

He grinned when he heard complaints and jeers, "I had to do that." Jackie nodded her head, "Yeah, I thought you would. So are you playing nice with Randy?"

Eric pulled her down to sit on the edge of the bed. "He's a decent guy. We have a lot in common except I don't obsess over my hair." Jackie giggled. "Donna wants to be an aunt. Do you think that's a good decision?"

"Oh hell yeah! Think of the great gifts - Katie's really gonna score at Christmas and birthdays!" Jackie looked at her husband, "I said almost the same thing to Donna. Are we doing that thing that couples do where we read each others thoughts?"

Eric looked at her with dark eyes, "Do you know what I'm thinking now?" Jackie pushed him back on the bed, "When do you not think about it?" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on his chest. "I meant what I said. I love you and you are my world. Be with me."

Jackie leaned down, her dark hair a curtain around his head as she kissed him, "Eric I wouldn't what to be with anyone else in the world - e_xcept_ maybe Harrison Ford." The other side of the wall was privy to squeals of giggles and laughter as Eric tickled the Star Wars out of his wife.

The End.

* * *

**Author Note**: This was such a great story to write and keep it around 30 chapters. Seriously, I'll try for longer chapters now that I'm warming up. I would like thank the following for reviewing, critiquing, story alerts, favorite author, and new viewers:

DFT

Sharingan no saab

nannygirl

jameron4eva

zorro424

danneell14

Aleta6

BellaJames

Marionette

CarmellaMarshmella8

harmonious

Fat ppl are harder to kidnap

DaveDShow

JacksHyde

broonksa

Neoson897

Captive Crimson

ilovepez

You guys are very inspiring and I hope to see you reviewing on my next fan fiction story!


End file.
